3 Morgan Vs Ketchum
by Kris Love
Summary: This extremely long story is about what happens when Team Rocket takes Ash and Co. to court and various little sub-plots. Please I beg you only to read this when you have nothing better to do. It is very long! I mean VERY, VERY long! RR


Morgan Vs Ketchum  
  
Chapter 1 "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison. Ping!  
"Way to go, Pikachu! We did again!" Ash says hugging his little,  
yellow friend. "They're no match for us!" "Pika, pika!" agrees Pikachu. "We should really be trying to make our way to that Pokémon Center for the night," Brock says noticing it is nearing dusk. Ash picks up Pikachu. "Well, okay. C'mon, Pikachu!" **** "Woo those three and their pikachu really make me mad!" shouts Jessie. James sighs and puts his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, we never win anything!" he mumbles. "Meowth, dat's right!" Jessie and James lunch at him. All three launch into a battle against each other. "How dare you say that!" "We can win against Botch and Cassidy!" "That's Butch!" says a shadowy figure that emerges from no where. The three of them (Jessie, James, and Meowth) stop and look up at the figure. Then a second figure emerges. "Tisk, tisk. Lose another battle, Jessica? What a shame!" the second figure says. Jessie pounces into action. "Why you little?!" Jessie starts to attack Cassidy. James holds her back. "Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" Jessie shouts to James. "So we meet again, James?" Butch taunts as Jessie continues to struggle with James. "Yeah. Look, Botch...err, Butch, could we stay with you tonight?" James stutters. With that the two girls tare at each other. "Sure, why not. Maybe I could give you some pointers, too!" replies Butch. "Cat fight!" Meowth says.  
  
Chapter 2 "Well, *yawn!* better get some sleep. Every good trainer needs some good night's sleep," Ash says sleepily and crawls into bed. Pikachu jumps into bed with his owner. "Ash, what does your name...?" Misty starts. *Snore!* Misty sighs. "Never mind. C'mon, Togepi, it's bedtime," mumbles Misty. Brock has already fallen asleep and is happily dreaming about girls. **** "We'll never win anything!" James complains to Butch that night around the table. Jessie comes in and sits down beside James. She puts her glass of water on the table. "Now don't go putting yourselves down like that," remarks Butch. Then Cassidy wanders in carrying a glass of iced tea. "But it's true, Butch, they really..." Butch hits Cassidy in the head with a pokéball. "He-heh! Now as you were saying," laughs Butch. "Well, you did say you were going to give us some pointers," Jessie reminds him as Cassidy fumbles around under the table trying to find Butch's chair. "First of all, why do you keep chasing the same twerps over and over again? Why not try to lure a lot of trainers into a trap?" offers Butch. Jessie and James nod thoughtfully in agreement. "Not a bad idea, Botch..." Jessie steps on James' foot. "Ouch! I mean Butch," James says glaring at Jessie. "Yeah, it's not a bad idea; but how do we get any money out of that?" Jessie says doubtingly and completely ignoring James' glare. "Elementary, my dear Jessica!" James glares at Butch. "You'll simply charge a small fee or..." "I got you now, Butch!" Cassidy says and pulls on the chair. "AIEEEE!" *THUMP!* yells Jessie. "WHY YOU!" (They begin fighting under the table.) "Boy, my glass is sure bouncin' around a lot! Are you having trouble with yours, Jessie?" James says looking towards Jessie's chair. "Jessie?! Jessie?!...and what is going on down there?" James lifts up the tablecloth. "DO YOU MIND?!" Cassidy and Jessie shout. "Oh, sorry!" apologizes James and puts the tablecloth back down. "Anyway..." James starts to Butch. Now curious, Butch lifts up the table (yes, I said TABLE). "What IS going on down there?" With that Cassidy and Jessie pull him under, too. "Botch?! Where'd you go? Botch?!" James looks under the tablecloth again, "AIEEEE!" and is pulled under with everyone else. As the four continue fighting Meowth enters with his arms full of food. "Hey youz guyz I'sa got us some food. Uh, guyz?! Oh well, more food fur Meowth!" Meowth wanders over to the table; a hand reaches out from under the table and grabs him. "Meeeeoooowth!"  
  
Chapter 3  
"Pi.ka.chu!!"  
"Ouch!" hollers Ash. Luckily for him no one else hears him. He looks over at Pikachu. "What's the matter?"  
"Pika, pi, Pikachu!" explains Pikachu. Ash nods in agreement.  
"Don't worry, Pikachu," comforts Ash, "it was all just a bad dream." With that he hugs his little friend. ****  
"That was an interesting fight you got us into, Cassidy!" remarks Butch. Cassidy looks into the bathroom mirror at Butch as she braids her hair.  
"Well, I thought I was grabbing you," she explains sheepishly. Butch drops the book he had been reading.  
"Cass, why on earth would you be trying to get me for?" asks an "angelic" Butch. Cassidy stops braiding her hair and twirls around.  
"Why do you think, Butch? You think you're so sweet!" she says in a slightly agitated tone. "Let me show you what I think of that." With that she pounces onto the bed.  
"Now, Cassidy, you really should."  
"Be careful?! You should've thought about that yourself when you hit me on the head with that pokéball!" ****  
In the next room over, James is on his and Jessie's bed reading (Marvin Miller's You Be the Jury book; Jessie is changing into her pajamas in the bathroom; Meowth is straightening his sleeping bag beside the bed. "Jim, why da youz guyz gita sleep in da bed?" Meowth asks finally crawling into his sleeping bag.  
"This finger print report is entered as EXHIBIT C," James reads to himself. "I'm sorry! Whaddya say, Meowth?" James says flipping the pages of the book.  
"Nuttin'!" grumbles Meowth. James shrugs and continues reading. Then Jessie comes in and sits at the little desk. "Whatcha doin', Jess?" Meowth asks looking in her direction.  
"You're sure full of questions tonight, Meowth. What gives?" Jessie replies opening to a blank page in her.ahem!.diary.  
"Really; you're just like a prosecuting attorney," chimes in James. Jessie scribbles a few things down in her diary.  
"Those are some awfully big words for you, James. Are you feeling okay?" inquires Jessie not looking up from her diary.  
"If youz ain't gonna answer my question I'm gonna go ta bed."  
"Fine. Good night, Meowth!" says Jessie sweetly.  
"G'night," says James still reading.  
"Humans. I ain't never gonna understand'em,' mumbles Meowth and goes to sleep.  
After awhile, James yawns and puts the book down; Jessie, however, is still writing in her diary. "Jess, I'm going to sleep. Aren't you comin'?"  
"Yeah, give me just a little longer," she replies writing one last thing. "Okay, she says and turns off the light. Then she crawls into bed beside James.  
"Jess, you know something; I've been doin' some thinking!" James says closing his eyes.  
"What's that?"  
"We could get some money!" Jessie's eyes widen. She looks over at James in the darkness.  
"You've got to be kidding!" inching closer to him, "How, James?"  
"It's easy! We'll take team twerp to court and sue'em." Jessie thinks for a minute.  
"But, James, under what conditions? We'd never win!"  
"Oh, Jess, just think about it. I'm sure Botch will come up with something."  
"James, that's Butch. And don't worry 'bout him; I'll come up with something.unless you do!" Jessie then turns onto her side, but she's still awake; for once she didn't come up with an idea. How did James do it? Could it be that book he's reading?  
James looks over at Jessie in the dimness. He had finally proven he wasn't that dumb. Now he just needed to come up with a case. That would be easy. James has many ideas already. Violating their peace, pursuit of happiness,.(James falls asleep still thinking).  
  
(=real book Chapter 4  
James wakes up in the middle of the night, with an inspiration. "That's it! I've got it!" he exclaims and flips on the light.  
Jessie, half-awake, flops the pillow over her head. "James, we're still tired. It's the middle of the night. Go back to bed!"  
"Meowth, dat's right," grumbles Meowth.  
"Just listen for a minute. I came up with a case, Jessie!"  
"*Yawn!* What?"  
"Assault and battery!"  
"What about your butt and a batter?" Meowth asks sleepily.  
"Oh never mind! I'll tell you in the morning," James says and turns off the light. ****  
Sun crept through the curtains. Jessie turns over to look at James. "Fine, James, it's morning you can.James?! Oh great! Where'd he go?" Jessie says and crawls out of bed.  
"MEOOOWTH!" Jessie looks down. She had just stepped on Meowth in his sleeping bag. "Couldn't youz jist said it's time ta git up?!"  
"Have you seen James this morning?"  
"No, I've been sleepin' peacefully 'till youz decided ta step on me."  
"I wonder where he could have gotten off to," Jessie says and wanders off to the bathroom to change into her Team Rocket gear. Meowth leaps onto the bed and goes back to sleep. ****  
"I don't know, James, it seems awfully risky to me," Mondo says staring intently at James.  
"But, Mondo, how could we possibly lose? It doesn't seem possible."  
"I'll tell you what; we'll see what the boss says. If he thinks it'll work I'll help you with it, otherwise you're on your own." The two walk over to Mondo's phone. "Okay, you call him," Mondo says and picks up the phone.  
"Whoa-no! Not me! He likes you better!" insists James.  
"It was your idea, so you call him."  
"He likes you better."  
"James, it's just the boss. It's not Jessie."  
Even more afraid, "I insist; you call him."  
"James Morgan! It was your idea and it's not like you're calling Jezebel."  
Pleading, "Oh please, Mondo, *whimper! Whimper!* Please call him! *Sob, sob!*"  
"Fine!" Mondo finally agrees and dials the number. ****  
"Any word from Jessie or Butch or Cassidy yet?" inquires Giovanni as he enters his office. He had just finished battling another pokèmon trainer and was tired. The Rocket whom he asked just so happened to be roaming around near his office.  
"Not that I know of, sir," replies the Rocket. "But, sir, isn't there a James in our group?" Giovanni's eyes widen.  
What could that jerk want? He thinks. "Yes, there is. Why?"  
"Well, Mondo called saying James wants to take Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town to court."  
Laughing in that wicked laugh all villains seem to have, "That's crazy! On what account? How does he think we'd win?"  
"I don't know, sir, but Mondo gave me this address and said that's where they'll meet you," the agent said handing Giovanni a piece of paper.  
"They?! Who's all there?" inquires Giovanni looking at the paper.  
"Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth." Giovanni rolls his eyes.  
"I'll need my private limo out front in five minutes."  
"But, sir,."  
"I'll need my private limo out front in five minutes!!"  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Chapter 5  
"I wonder what could be keeping the boss so long," says James as he's pacing the floor. Meowth follows him. "It's not like him to be late."  
Jessie is back at the table the had all fought under the other day (the "infamous" table). Butch pulls up a chair and sits beside her. "So, Jess, how's your *ahem!* love life?" Butch asks. Jessie looks up.  
"You took me away from page 53, EXHIBIT B, Case 6 to ask me how my love life is!? Butch, for one thing I don't appreciate being interrupted.just ask James. Two, I'm probably the busiest Team Rocket Member. Third, just because I happen to the prettiest Team Rocket member doesn't mean I have the most free time. Lastly, unlike you and Cassidy, James and I are always looking for pokèmon for the boss. You two always end up in jail," Jess explains in an irate tone. Then she picks up the book and starts reading again.  
"So what do you think of James?" Jessie sighs, rolls her eyes, and continues reading. "Well?"  
Jessie picks up the book and smacks Butch across the face. James runs towards Jessie as she stands up. "Jessica! That's my book!" he shouts and runs over to her. Butch is holding his face. Cassidy sees Butch and runs over to him. "Butch, are you okay?" a concerned Cassidy asks. Butch sits there still holding his face, but attempts to nod. Cassidy glares at Jessie. Mondo and Meowth exchange looks and then look back to everyone else. "You're going to pay for this!" Cassidy says and lunges for Jessie. Jessie side- steps and Cassidy falls to the ground. Woo, I'm going to get you for that!" Cassidy shouts at Jessie and pulls Jessie's leg. Jessie tumbles to the ground and the two begin fighting.again! Mondo and Meowth run over. James and Mondo pry Jessie from Cassidy as Butch tries to restrain Cassidy.  
"I think while youz settle dis I'll go git some food," Meowth says casually and starts to make his way to the door. All stop fighting and stare at Meowth. Then they all lunge towards Meowth. "MEOOOOWTH!" Just then the door opens to reveal.Giovanni!  
  
Chapter 6  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" bellows Giovanni looking at all six of them fighting. (The answers that follow came in unison.)  
"She started!" Cassidy says pointing at Jessie.  
"He's prying into my private life!" accuses Jessie pointing at Butch.  
"She stole my book!" whines James pointing to Jessie.  
"She hit me!" Butch says pointing to Jessie.  
"They started" says Mondo pointing at Jessie and Cassidy.  
"I was jist going ta git some food," whines Meowth holding his tummy. Giovanni shakes his head.  
"One at a time!" he says. "Jessie, since I saw more fingers pointing at you I'll await your explanation." Jessie looks at everyone and back to Giovanni. Then proceeds to tell her story.  
"Well, sir, I was reading James' book."  
"See, she stole my book!" interrupts a whiny James.  
"James, let Jessie finish!" says Giovanni sternly.  
"Yes, sir," James mumbles.  
"Continue, Jessica."  
"Thank you, sir. Anyway, I was reading James' book to see how he came up with his idea. Then Butch came over and asked me a lot of questions."  
"I only asked her two questions," protests Butch. Giovanni clears his throat.  
"Continue."  
"I tried to ignore him, but he bugged me so bad that I just hit him with the book."  
"You're so cruel, Jessica! Have you no heart?" accuses Cassidy. Jessie glares at her.  
"Would you two stop it!" says Giovanni sternly. Then he looks at the remaining five Team Rocket members. "Does anyone wish to add anything?" No one says a word. "Good, then I have something I wish to say." All the Team Rocket members exchange looks of terror. "James Morgan?" James shrinks away.  
"Y-y-yes, sir?" stutters James.  
"Why didn't you call me yourself?" Everyone looks at James.  
"Well, sir, I was afraid you'd yell at me," James sheepishly says. Giovanni looks at James in disbelief.  
"Why?" James shrugs. "Okay, then can you tell me, and everyone else, your brilliant plan?"  
"It's very simple. We take Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his gang to court filing for assault and battery. You see they're always electrocuting us, blasting us off, and."  
"Brilliant, Mr. Morgan, you've redeemed yourself well! Jessica, why can't you come up with something this great?" It was Jessie's turn to shrink away. "Anyway, let's get all the evidence together and get the show on the road." James beams with pride.  
  
Chapter 7  
Around the table, starting with Giovanni and going right to left, were seated James, Jessie, Meowth, Mondo, Butch, and Cassidy. "Well, let me call the henchmen to go get the files for us. IN the mean time we need an attorney and to form our case," explains Giovanni. While he left the table to make the phone calls, James (who was still full of himself) brags to the others.  
"I'll get a promotion for sure! I'm such a genius!"  
"Yeah, if wez win!" Meowth reminds him.  
"We will win!" James says and stands up.  
"I'm with James!" Jessie agrees standing up.  
"We'll fight until this case is won!" chimes in Butch and stands up.  
"They'd better prepare for trouble!" Cassidy says standing up.  
"You guys never quit, but that's good! I'm backing you up all the way!" says Mondo also standing up. All eyes are fixed on Meowth.  
"What?!" he hollers.  
"Don't you trust us, Meowth?" asks Jessie. Meowth crosses his arms in front of him and closes his eyes.  
"It ain't likely wez gonna win. Doze twerps always win." Just then Giovanni returns.  
"The henchmen will be by shortly. And what are you all doing standing up?" They all sit down.  
"So who's our attorney?" asks James.  
"His name is Jay."  
"Does he have a good record?" asks Jessie.  
"Better than you two."  
"Do you think we'll win?" asks Cassidy.  
"Let's not count our Togepi's before they're hatched."  
"I've written our case out," offers Butch.  
"Great!" There comes a knock on the door.  
Giovanni goes to answer the door. The henchmen had arrived and are carrying with them crates full of files (39 in all). Jessie and James keep following them back and forth with their eyes. After the final crate has been brought in Giovanni starts to shut the door when a man in a suit comes running down the hall. "Wait!" the man shouts. Giovanni turns around to face him. Finally the man catches up. "Are you Team Rocket?"  
"Well, I'm in charge of them. Who are you?" asks Giovanni.  
"I am Jay Milton," the man says extending his hand. "Your attorney." Giovanni shakes his hand and leads him into the hotel room.  
  
Chapter 8  
"Good morning, Nurse Joy!" the mail carrier says.  
"Well, good morning! What can I do for you?" replies Nurse Joy.  
"Is there an Ash Ketchum here?"  
"Why, yes. Why?" The mail carrier hands her a sealed envelope with Ash's name on it.  
"I was told to give this to him."  
"I will do it for you. Have a good day."  
"You, too!" the mail carrier says and leaves. ****  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are just waking up. Ash begins to stretch. He feels a soft, cuddly, fuzzy, fury object. Ash wiggles his fingers. "Pika, pika, pika!" the object laughs. Ash smiles.  
"Good morning, Pikachu!" he says picking up his little, yellow friend. Then Ash sits up and places Pikachu on his lap.  
"Pikachu!" Ash continues stretching. Misty turns over in her bed and sees Togepi already up and dancing in their bed. Brock still is mumbling something in his sleep.  
"Hey, prince charming, time to get up!" Ash calls. Brock slowly sits up.  
"Oh, do I have to? I finally met the girl of my dreams!" Brock says.  
"That's just it she was the girl of your dreams, Brock. You were dreaming," says Ash jokingly. Finally the four head off to breakfast.  
As the four are eating, Nurse Joy comes in carrying the envelope. She finally makes her way over to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. "Ash, this came for you," she says and hands the envelope to him. Ash puts down his fork and opens the envelope. Pikachu climbs on Ash's shoulder.  
"What is it, Ash?" asks Misty.  
"It's a.summons!?" Ash replies.  
"Who would call us to court?" asks Misty.  
"It's probably that good-for-nothing Gary; as Ash would say," replies Brock shoveling more scrambled eggs into his mouth. Ash continues reading. ****  
"Let me get this straight a bunch of-as you say-twerps are assault you with a Pikachu?" Jay asks.  
"Dat's right!" replies Meowth.  
"So what exactly are they doing?"  
"Every time we try to, uh.capture pokèmon for the boss they always electrocute us," explains James.  
"Even when we started our own business to make a little money they got us," offers Jessie referring to Salon Roquetté.  
"We even started a Pokémon breeding center and they attacked us," says Cassidy.  
"We offered them a ride on a blimp and they sent out a Jigglypuff!" whines James.  
"They didn't like our Pokémon horoscope books we published for trainers," says Butch.  
"And each time I've had to bail Butch and Cassidy out of jail, and/or help Jessie and James out in some way, shape, or form!" explains Mondo.  
"Meowth, all dat's right!" says Meowth. ****  
"So what are we going to do, Ash?" asks Misty. Ash sits there pondering.  
"Well, somehow we have to find an attorney," Brock offers.  
"I think first of all I'm going to call my mom," says Ash. "Maybe she'll know of an attorney." They all make their way over to the phones.  
  
Chapter 9  
Mrs. Ketchum has just walked in the door with Mr. Mime. They had just returned from the grocery store. The phone rings. "Mr. Mime, start putting the groceries away while I go answer the phone," says Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Mr. Mime!" he replies.  
"Hello?" says Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Hi, Mom!"  
"Ash, honey, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, Mom."  
"That's great!"  
"Can you meet me at."  
"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!" Brock interrupts.  
"Hi, Brock!"  
"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!" says Misty.  
"Oh hi, Misty!"  
"Pika, Pikachu!"  
"Oh hello, Pikachu!" Ash stands there annoyed.  
"Uh, Mom?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"I've been called to court."  
"Oh-no! That's terrible! Who."  
"It was Team Rocket, Mom." ****  
As Ash finishes telling his mom the details, Jay and Team Rocket are reviewing their details. "Well, that about does it. Are there any questions?" concludes Jay. "Fine. I'll see you all in court in two days." With that Jay leaves.  
"Well, normally I would do this," starts Giovanni. "But let's all go out for lunch." Jessie and James look at one another in amazement. Mondo, Butch and Cassidy were the first to follow Giovanni out. Meowth starts to head out the door, but notices Jessie and James are still in the room.  
"Ain't youz comin'?" Meowth hollers back into the room.  
"We'll be there," James calls.  
"Humans," mumbles Meowth, "don't dink I'll ever understand'em."  
After Meowth leaves, Jessie and James stand there looking at one another. "Looks like you've redeemed yourself well, James."  
"And if I'm really lucky we'll be rollin' in loads of money; but there's one thing that will never be a problem."  
"James, quit it with all the intellect stuff."  
"You call this intellectual?! Wait 'till tonight, Jessica." With that he gives her one, long kiss. Jessie just stands there. "C'mon," says James pulling himself away, "we'd best be going." With that he leaves the room. Jessie stands there holding her face.  
"He loves me! He really loves me!" thinks Jessie as she looks into the mirror. She twirls around several times.  
"Jessica! Are you coming?" a voice calls.  
"Coming!" she twirls around once more, this time out the door, and closes the door behind her.  
  
Chapter 10  
Everyone was finally in the limo. In the back row from left to right were: Jessie, James, Meowth, and Mondo. In the second row, seated right to left were: Giovanni, Cassidy, and Butch. James slips his hand onto Jessie's leg. Jessie, who had been staring out the window, turns to face James. Both exchange a quick smile. Before long they reached the restaurant. Everyone files out of the limo. Giovanni leads the way. Meowth and Mondo follow. Butch and Cassidy exchange looks, but follow them. James holds out his hand and smiles at Jessie. Jessie looks down at his hand, smiles, looks back up at James, and clasps his hand.  
Shortly after they are all seated and waited on."I think I'll try the salad bar," Jessie says and leaves the table.  
"So any new Pokémon for me?" inquires Giovanni. Looks are exchanged.  
"Well, not exactly." Butch continues. James creeps away from the table and makes his way to the salad bar.and Jessie!  
  
Chapter 11  
Later that night James continued to read his book. He was on the bed reading when Jessie crawled into bed. "Don'tcha think it seems strange that little over a month ago we were so mad at each other thinking neither one of us wanted any part of the other?" Jessie says remembering all too well of their latest quarrel. It was then that James had drowned in a different hotel's pool and Jessie had saved him, but didn't think she should let him know it was her for fear he wouldn't like her any more. Little did they both realize that each felt the same way.  
"Yeah," James agrees putting down his book, "that was so lame."  
"But we won't let something like that come between us again," Jessie says and inches closer to James. At least all worked out fine in the end.  
"No, that has to be the lamest thing I've ever done." James inches closer to Jessie. Both pucker up and close their eyes. Just then Meowth wanders in.  
"Da, Jess,.." Meowth stops mid-sentence. "AAAAHHHH!.What da?!" James and Jessie quickly straighten up, but it's too late. Meowth saw more than he should have. Then a knock comes at the main door.  
"I'll get it," Jessie says and jumps up to get the door.  
"What was youz two doin'?" Meowth asks James.  
"We were."  
"James!" Jessie calls.  
"Coming," James calls back and leaves to see what Jessie wants.  
"Humans! I'll never figure'em out!"  
  
Chapter 12  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are crawling into their beds at the Pokémon center. "I still don't get it. Why would Team Rocket take us to court?" asks Misty crawling into bed.  
"Who knows, but we're going to win!" a confident Ash replies.  
"Maybe there will be a lot of beautiful girls in the courtroom!" Brock says hypnotized by all the girls he envisions before him.  
"Pika," Pikachu says to Ash. Ash nods.  
"Yeah, I agree!" Ash says. All finally lay down in their beds. Nurse Joy comes in and turns off the lights. After she closes the door.  
"Ash, you know we should probably counter-sue Team Rocket!" Misty says looking out the window.  
"Yeah, but for what?" ****  
"We never seem to get along, but I was thinking we should put aside our rivalries. How 'bout it?" Butch says to everyone gathered around the "infamous" table.  
"You expect me to get along with her?!" Jessie and Cassidy say at once, pointing to each other, and glaring at one another.  
"Maybe that wasn't such a brilliant idea, Botch." Jessie and Cassidy leap across the table at each other and begin fighting.again! [Author's note: Does anyone notice a pattern here?]  
"That's Butch!" Butch yells, over the fighting girls, to James. James then leaves the table and goes out of the room. He begins to stare blankly into space. ~*~*~*~* Dear, Jessica, I may never tell you this in person, but as I stand outside this room I think back to all the times we've been together. You are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. Maybe one day you and I will. ~*~*~*~*  
"I don't want to see you until the trial!" shouts Jessie, interrupting James' letter-thinking. "Come on, James, we're going back to our room!" Jessie yells and (literally) pulls James by the arm. James smiles.  
"I'll love you, Jessica!" James thinks to himself. "I'll never stop loving you!" His thoughts then turn to his visions of what he and Jessica would do when they returned to their room. ****  
Meowth is seating on Jessie and James' bed watching the news. "And furthermore I don't ever want to see that girl again!" Jessie shouts as she and James enter the room  
"Da, what's da madder, Jess?" Meowth asks.  
"Get off my bed!" Jessie bellows. Meowth quickly leaps off the bed and leaves the room. James starts caressing Jessie and she begins to cry. "Oh, James, what did I ever do to deserve all this cruel treatment?" wails Jessie. James gives Jessie a hug. She continues crying onto James' shoulder.  
"Do you want to do anything with me?" James asks. Jessie, trying to stop crying, undoes James' top button on his shirt. A smile comes over hear teary faces as she continues unbuttoning. James slips his shirt off. The two fall to the bed.  
  
Chapter 13  
"You know, James, I got to thinking!" Jessie says after a while of "playing around."  
"What's that?" James replies inching closer.  
"When are we going to tell them?" Jessie asks looking at her hand. James pulls Jessie to face him.  
"Why should we?" James asks and kisses her hand.  
"James, we've been engaged for almost a month now. Don'tcha think we should tell them?"  
"Jess, not now; there's too much else going on. Besides we should wait and see if we win the case. If we win I'm sure the boss will give us time off and then you and I can get married and take our honeymoon." A little relaxed, Jessie lies down and closes her eyes.  
"But, James." James presses his finger to her lips, and lays down beside her.  
"But nothing. Everything will work out fine." James then removes his finger from her lips and kisses her. **** Later that night after arriving in the Ketchum house.  
  
"Yes, that right; for stalking us," Ash replies to Lamont, their attorney.  
"Do you have any evidence that can prove this?" Lamont replies. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum exchange glances.  
"Pika, pika!" Pikachu offers.  
"That's true, Pikachu; they've also attempted to steal you from us."  
"Do you have evidence that can prove that?"  
"Mr. Lamont, my son and his friends merely have witnesses they do not have evidence," Mrs. Ketchum replies for her son.  
"Then," Lamont says, "I do not see how you expect to win your side of the case." Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu yawn. "Fine, you four go to bed; Mrs. Ketchum and I will figure out a case for you." Then Mrs. Ketchum gives Ash, and co. a hug and kiss good night.  
  
Chapter 14  
Ash rolls over in his bed. 4:00am the clock reads. Quietly he creeps down to the kitchen. He notices the light is still on. He sees his mom and Lamont are still awake. "Mom?!" Ash says sleepily. His mom and Lamont turn around.  
"Oh, Ash, what are you still doing awake?'  
"I can't sleep," Ash says. Mrs. Ketchum leads Ash to the kitchen table. ****  
James rolls over in Jessie's and his bed. Then he picked up his watch. "4:30 AM?!" James murmurs. The knocking is a bit louder now. James reluctantly pulls back the covers. Jessie stirs.  
"What's the matter?" she mumbles. James slips on his slippers.  
"Someone's at the door," grumbles James.  
"C'mon ya guys! Lemme in!" shouts an angry voice. James slowly makes his way to the door. "Well, it's about time!"  
"Meowth?! Where've you been?" James asks.  
"Ta see da Queen. Waddya think?!" replies a sarcastic Meowth. With that said he enters. "Don't mind me, Jim, I'll gist sleep in my sleepin' bag at da foot o'da bed," grumbles Meowth as he crawls into it.  
After shutting the door, James makes his way back to the bed. He looks down at Meowth. The poor guy only wanted Jessie to be happy, but instead ended up locking himself out of the room and probably caused a big scene trying to get back in. James then makes his way over to his side of the bed, slides off his slippers, and lays back down in bed again. ****  
Next door, Cassidy sits up in hers and Butch's bed. 4:45 am she reads on their digital clock Butch had brought. She has been up since 1 AM. She feels sorry, for the first time, for Jessie and the way she treated her. Cassidy has also awakened after a dream scared her. The trial is also on her mind early this morning. She had already tried counting mareeps (sheep). She had reached 9,876,543,210 mareeps (sheep) before giving up. Then she tried drinking some warm water (since there was no milk available), but after drinking 123,456,789 glasses of warm water and making nearly 2,468 trips to the toilet she quit that. Next she said the alphabet backwards, but after 13,579 times she realized she had mastered the alphabet forwards as well as backwards. So next she decided to name all 251 known pokèmon in alphabetical order and name their type and evolution. After doing that 365 times she quit that, too. It was hopeless. Cassidy wants to cry, but she thinks against it knowing if she does Butch will wake up. So she decides just to sit in bed and stare; she hopes that by staring long enough it would make her sleepy enough so she could doze off again, but so far it isn't working.  
Cassidy looks over at Butch. He is sleeping so peacefully, not a care in the world. Cassidy leans over gently and strokes Butch's teal blue hair away from his face. For at least five years they had been teammates, and for at least three of those five years Cassidy has struggled with telling Butch how she feels about him. ****  
"Yawn! Well, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, I'll see you all in tomorrow," Lamont says picking up his suitcase. Mrs. Ketchum nods and then leads Lamont to the front door. After Lamont leaves, Mrs. Ketchum returns to the kitchen where she finds Ash asleep at the table. Mrs. Ketchum hates to wake up her son, but she thinks she should so he could sleep in his own bed.  
"Ash, honey, you should really sleep in your bed," whispers Mrs. Ketchum. Ash awakes slowly.  
"It happened.again!" Ash says, not realizing he said it out loud.  
"What, honey?" Mrs. Ketchum says concerned and sits down beside her son at the table.  
"I had a bad dream.again." Mrs. Ketchum just sits there and waits. "Team Rocket stole Pikachu and couldn't get to him. Then these other two members of Team Rocket came and took me to see their boss. I then defeated all of them, the boss included.but I couldn't find Pikachu anywhere." Ash begins to cry. Mrs. Ketchum tries to comfort her son.  
"Pika, pi?" a voice comes from behind them. Ash, still with tears in his eyes, looks behind him. Mrs. Ketchum turns around, too. Ash extends his arms.  
"Pikachu!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu comes running toward Ash and leaps into his lap.  
"I'm never going to let you go!" Ash says holding tightly onto Pikachu. "Never, ever, ever!" Mrs. Ketchum smiles happily to herself as she watches Pikachu and her son embrace for a long time.  
  
Chapter 15  
The morning sun shines through the window of Butch and Cassidy's room. Cassidy had finally fallen asleep, however, she fell asleep with Butch's arm around her. She had put it there telling herself that Butch would protect her should anything go awry. They were still sleeping peacefully when the phone rings.  
Butch and Cassidy jumped. Quickly Butch picks up the phone. "Hello?" he says still sleepy.  
"What took you so long?" comes the angry voice in reply.  
"Sorry, sir."  
"Jessie and James are already down here and Mondo is on his way with Jay." Butch hands the phone to Cassidy. Then he starts changing into his Rocket gear. Cassidy puts the phone to her ear. "Is that clear?!"  
"Yes sir," Cassidy replies, not the slightest bit aware of what she is agreeing to. With that the line goes dead, and Cassidy hangs up the phone. Butch is already completely dressed. Cassidy flops back down onto the bed.  
"C'mon, Cassidy, we need to get going!" Butch says trying to get her up. Cassidy groans.  
"Butch, I'm too tired."  
"Cassidy, we have no choice." Then he tosses her clothes at her, and leaves the room. Slowly Cassidy starts changing. ****  
"Where are day?" Meowth asks Giovanni is trying his best not to lose his temper. Jessie is staring dreamily at James who is actually eating what he wants most.a donut.  
"That's it!" Giovanni says and storms towards the elevator that leads to the floor where Butch and Cassidy's and Jessie, James, and Meowth's rooms are located.  
"Oye ont dough ot or," James muffles though his donut-stuffed-mouth. Giovanni turns to face James.  
"What was that, Mr. Morgan?!" says a stern Giovanni. Jessie giggles. "I don't see what's so funny, Jessica Hareon!" James swallows hard.  
"What I said, sir, was 'I wouldn't do that, sir,'" James says detracting Giovanni from Jessie. Then the main doors to the hotel open to reveal Mondo and Jay.  
"Is everyone present and accounted for?" inquires Jay.  
"No!" Giovanni says quickly.  
"Well, who's missing?"  
"Botch."  
"And Cassidy," finishes Jessie.  
"That's Butch!" comes a voice from the elevator.  
"Well, it's about time!" says Giovanni.  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"Well, now that everyone's here let's get down to business," says Jay. Jessie looks down at her hand.  
Oops! Jessie thinks. I forgot to take off my ring. Then she quickly sticks her hands in her pockets and makes her way over to join the rest of the gang around the table. She sits next to James and Mondo. After she sits down, James puts his right hand on top of Jessie's left leg. Her face turns as red as her hair as she puts her left hand on top of his (which is on her leg, under the table). "Ha, ha. Get your hand off," Jessie whispers through her teeth to James. James slowly takes his hand off her leg; then the two grasp hands under the table.  
"You forgot to take off your ring," James mumbles to Jessie. Jessie nods.  
"I'm glad you agree, Jessie," Jay says. Jessie stares blankly at the others. She then looks at James; James shrugs.  
"Just one question," Jessie says.  
"What's that?" replies Jay.  
"Could we run through that once more to make sure I got it?" James slaps his forehead with his left hand.  
"Sure," replies Jay. "As I said previously, Ash Ketchum will see us in court; however, he and his group are counter-suing you."  
"And you just learned that when?" inquires James.  
"Weren't you listening, James?" asks Butch.  
"I must've missed that part," lies James.  
"I said I just learned that this morning," Jay replies. "Then I said we should make sure all our evidence is fool-proofed so no one can find any leaks in it. After that I asked if everyone agreed and you were the first to agree, Jessie."  
"And that's why I asked Jay to come up here today to explain it to all of you," says Giovanni. Then Jessie glances around the table and sees Cassidy sound asleep on the table. For the first time, Jessie actually feels sorry for Cassidy. "Now let's go over the evidence," Giovanni says. ~*~*~*~*  
"What are you doing, Butch?" Cassidy asks. Butch doesn't answer he just continues doing.whatever he is doing. Then Cassidy looks around and sees Jessie. Jessie looks back "at her," but says nothing. Then Cassidy sees James. "James, what are you doing?" no one says anything again. "What is going on? Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Cassidy shouts.  
"Because you're dead!" a thundering voice from nowhere says. ~*~*~*~*  
Cassidy awakes with a cold sweat, falls out of her chair backwards and lands on the floor with a Crash! All eyes are focused on her. Butch is the first to come to her aid. "Cassidy, are you okay?"  
  
Chapter 16  
Everyone helps Cassidy to her feet, and then to hers and Butch's room. "I think this whole trial has gone to your head, Cassidy," says Mondo. Cassidy just goes over to the bed and lays down.  
"So do ya wanna tell us what's wrong?" Meowth asks her. Cassidy looks around the bed at everyone.  
"I'm afraid to.you might think I'm bananas."  
"You're already."James starts, but Jessie steps on his foot.  
"That's okay; you can tell us," says Jessie.  
"Well, it's just I've been having the same nightmare for.well, quite some time," Cassidy says near tears.  
"Don't worry, Cass, I'll be there to back you up 100%," Butch says and sits on the bed beside her.  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work or the trial I guess I'll back you up," Giovanni says. Cassidy closes her eyes; work always comes first for him.  
"We'll back you up all the way," Jessie says.  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"I think, maybe, we should all leave so you can get some sleep," offers James.  
"That's a good idea, but I'm going to stay here," says Butch. Everyone nods and slowly files out of the room. ****  
After they have left Butch and Cassidy, Giovanni tells the others his opinion on the situation. "I think Cassidy's just laying the guilt trip on us." Jessie, James, Mondo, Jay, and Meowth give a small shrug. "Anyhow, I'll be back this evening." With that said Giovanni heads off for the elevator.  
"I do hope she gets better," Jay says, "but I must be getting back to my office. See you all tomorrow at the case.unless something else comes up." Jessie, James, Mondo, and Meowth nod as Jay makes his way to the elevator.  
"You guys got any plans for today?" asks Mondo.  
"Not really," replies Jessie.  
"Nope," says James.  
"We could always pursue the twerps," Meowth says grinning.  
"But we'll see them tomorrow, Meowth!" protests James.  
"True."  
"We should really get clothes for tomorrow's trial," says Jessie.  
"I have extra clothes," says Mondo, "so I'll just let you go shopping." Then he too heads off for the elevator.  
"Youz ain't getting me ta dress up," says Meowth.  
"Come on, James, let's go back to the room to figure out what kind of clothes we need," says Jessie pulling James towards their room. Meowth follows. ****  
James holds up a bikini and grass skirt. "I'm sure as."  
"Hello what have we here?" says Jessie holding up an Officer Jenny uniform. James puts down the bikini and grass skirt and looks over at Jessie.  
"No, Jess, I wouldn't wear that!"  
"Ah, why not?" Then Jessie puts down the uniform. James then pulls out a red vest with gold buttons.  
"Uh, Jess, when did we wear these?" Jessie looks over at James.  
"I'm thinking, but honestly I can't remember. I know we wore them.that much I do know." Jessie picks up an elf costume. "Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas!" she jokes. James puts on a pair of rabbit ears.  
"Happy Easter!" he says. The two look at each other and begin laughing hysterically. Meowth sighs and turns on TV.  
"Humans, I'll ne'er figure'em out!" Jessie and James continue laughing. After awhile they calm down, and put their things down. Then James reaches back into his stuff and pulls out.a tuxedo?!  
"Hey, Jess!" James calls.  
"Huh?" Jessie turns around. "What the? How did you keep that in such good condition? And when did you.?"  
"It's a tuxedo; I'm not sure how I kept it in such good condition; and I haven't worn it," yet; finishes James in his head. Then Jessie turns back to her stuff. James then notices a pocket bulging out from the tuxedo. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a little, black box. He opens the little, black box and finds a wedding band for Jessie. It was the ring he bought shortly after Jessie and he confessed their love for each other. Meanwhile, Jessie reaches into her stuff and pulls out a wedding dress. She sort of "borrowed" it from Jezebel in hopes that she and James could have pulled off the fake wedding and run off with the money. ****  
Butch sits on his and Cassidy's bed reading his book. Cassidy has been sleeping for well over an hour. For the first time since he started reading, Butch puts the book down and looks over at Cassidy. For the first time he sees how beautiful she is. Then he leans over her and gently kisses her. "I love you, Cass, with all my heart," he whispers in her ear. ****  
Jessie picks up a microphone. She begins singing a love song to James. James blushes, so Jessie stops. The she puts the microphone down and proceeds to tell James what she thinks. "I think we need to go shopping."  
"Well, youz can gist weave me here," Meowth says still staring at the TV. Jessie and James shrug, and then head out the door.  
"See you later, Meowth," Jessie calls as she shuts the door behind James and herself.  
"Youz actually weaving me," Meowth says. After the door is completely shut. "Yahoo!"  
  
Chapter 17 After about 3 hours of shopping, Jessie and James go out to eat. The two walked hand-in-hand to a pub that was only a few blocks away from the department store. The waitress seats the two of them at a booth. After they place their order, Jessie and James reach across the table and hold each others' hand. "Jess, you still didn't take your ring off," reminds James. "I know, but I don't take it off unless we're around people that know us." She pauses. "Still, James, we should tell them." "I've told you, Jess, we'll tell them when the time is right." ****  
Butch fell asleep on the bed and his book was on his chest. Cassidy rolled over in her sleep and reached out and grabbed Butch. His book fell to the floor, but instead of waking himself up he rolled towards Cassidy. The two collided and woke each other up. "What are you doing?" both said at once. "Well, as long as you're awake, how are you feeling?" Butch asked Cassidy.  
"Much better. I still feel a little strange, though."  
"Why, Cass?"  
"I wish I knew."  
"Then don't say any more, Cass; let me cheer you up." Then Butch leaned into Cassidy and kissed her. The two fell into a trance and continued their romance. ****  
Meowth was still on the bed watching TV, but with a lot of food around him. "Pokémon, gotta catch'em all.Po.ké.mon!" came the song from the television set.  
"What da?" Meowth dropped his jar of pickles on the bed. Just then a knock came at the door. Meowth leapt off the bed and answered the door.  
"Did you order two large pizzas with anchovies?" asked the Pizza Hut delivery guy. Meowth nodded. "$20.05." Meowth handed over a credit card. After charging the credit card, the delivery guy handed back the card and left. Meowth shut the door (after taking his pizzas.of course) and leapt back onto the bed.  
"Holy Matrimony," a voice sounding like Ash's came from the TV. Meowth stared at the TV intently while grabbing a 30th can of coke. Click! Click! The door opened.  
"Meowth, we can't afford all this!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"Shh! It's starting," said Meowth paying her no mind.  
"What are you watching?" asked James, helping himself to a box of Kentucky Fried Chicken.  
"Well, youz won't beweave."  
"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed pointing to the TV, "It's the twerps!" James looked back to the TV and nearly coked on the chicken piece he was eating."  
"Dat's nuttin' .in da previews I saw Jezebel," said Meowth. This time James did choke on his chicken. He ran for the bathroom. A few seconds later he returned.  
"For a minute there, Meowth, I thought you said Jezebel was on here," said James.  
"I's did.an' dare she is!" Meowth pointed to the TV. James screamed (just as "James" did on TV). When James finally calmed down enough, he grabbed the sacks of clothes he and Jessie brought back. He headed off to the other part of the hotel, and began unpacking the clothes.  
"Jessie's," James said holding up a denim skirt. "Mine," he said placing a Hawaiian shirt on the table in another pile.  
  
Chapter 18  
"How did you pay for all this?" Jessie asks Meowth for the third time.  
"I's got us a credit card," explains Meowth. James rolls his eyes.  
"And under my name no less," says James. "Why?"  
"Cuz youz come firm a wich family, Jim!" James wanted to strangle Meowth, but Jessie holds James back.  
"Now, now," Jessie says calmly, "there's no reason to be upset." Then she inches closer to Meowth with every word that follows. "But if he'll let us use it for our needs." Jessie says in a scheming voice. Meowth backs off he bed in fright. Jessie and James laugh.  
"Waddya have in mind?" asks Meowth. James stops laughing.  
"Does it matter?" replies James. Jessie stops laughing and looks at the clock.  
"Oh, dear! We need to get going!" she exclaims.  
"Where?" asks James and Meowth. Jessie turns her back to them.  
"To meet the boss," Jessie says and attempts to get the ring off her finger. "Uh, James?" James comes to her side.  
"Yes, Jess?"  
Jessie lowers her voice, "It won't come off!"  
"Come here," James says and leads Jessie to the bathroom and starts running soap and water over her hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
"If you run soap and water over your hand and try to take the ring off then it should come off," James explains and takes Jessie's hands into his and rubs her hands together. Jessie sighs, closes her eyes, and places her head on his chest. James continues rubbing her hands. Then he tries to get the ring off. The ring lands in his hand. "Here, Jessie, it came off!" James says holding it. Jessie smiles and proceeds to wash the soap off her hands. She dries her hands then takes the ring from James and puts it in her pocket.  
"Thanks," she says and kisses him.  
"Anything for you." Then they embrace.  
"Hey, youz guys! We'd bitter get goin'!" calls Meowth. Then he heads out of the room. Jessie and James smile at one another and walk off hand-in-hand.  
  
Chapter 19  
"Did you get any more sleep?" James asks Cassidy.  
"Yes, I did; thank you, James." Cassidy slips her hand on top of Butch's under the table.  
"I'm pleased to see the four of you getting along so well," says Giovanni.  
"Excuse me," Jessie says and leaves their dinner table. Jessie makes her way over to the juke box. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out 75 cents, inputs the code, and walks back to the table. James smiles at Jessie. He looks over at the dance area.  
"Would you like to dance?" James asks Jessie.  
"Sure," says Jessie. The two walk over to the dance floor. "You know, James, I picked this song."  
"I think it fits us," James replies looking into her eyes. "What is it?"  
"As Long As You Love Me."  
"It's perfect!" Meanwhile, back at the table .  
"They seem extremely close," notes Butch.  
"Yes, very!" agrees Cassidy. Giovanni only stares intently at the couple.  
"Somehow I get the feeling they're more than teammates," observes Butch. Cassidy nods. The song finishes playing. Meanwhile.  
"Thanks, Jess, I had fun," James says and kisses her on the lips. Jessie returns by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. Finally they pry each other apart long enough to walk back to the table.  
Butch, Cassidy, and Giovanni stand up and clap for Jessie and James. "Encore!" cheers Cassidy.  
"Brilliantly done!" Butch says. Jessie and James exchange glances.  
"Do you think they know?" Jessie whispers to James; James only shrugs.  
  
Chapter 20  
That night, while Jessie sat in a chair by the mirror braiding her hair, James hands Jessie her back her ring. She kisses him and puts it back on. "You still think we shouldn't have told everyone?" Jessie asks.  
James wraps his harms around the upper part of her body and kisses her. "So what if they've figured it out, Jess; it's not the end of the world." Jessie sighs.  
"I'm just afraid we'll be fired from Team Rocket."  
"Jess, as long as we're together I don't care."  
"Oh, okay. Then how about doing something naughty?"  
"Are you saying I should prepare for trouble?" Jessie nods. "Then make it double."  
"youz guys, Butch and Cassidy want ta see ya," Meowth says coming in the room. Jessie and James sigh and trudge into the room next door.  
Butch offers the two seats; then he and Cassidy stand up. A fire squad of questions began. "Are you two dating?" Cassidy asks.  
"What does it matter?" answers Jessie.  
"What was with that kiss, James?" inquires Butch.  
"It was nothing," retorted James, "Besides what was up with that hand- holding?"  
"Who's asking the questions here?" says Cassidy.  
"What does all this matter any how?" Jessie says.  
"Well," Butch says sitting back down again, "Cass and I noticed you two are acting a bit strange lately."  
"And if we've noticed, you can sure bet Giovanni's noticed," chimes in Cassidy hovering over Jessie.  
"So we were kinda hopin' you'd tell us instead of the boss prying it out of you," says Butch.  
"We'd love to tell you, but." starts James.  
"But, it's just not the right time," finishes Jessie. Then the two of them get up and walk out the door, hand-in-hand. "Good night!" Jessie says sweetly.  
"See you at the court house tomorrow," chimes in James. After Jessie and James leave, Butch starts doodling in a notebook.  
"That was strange," Cassidy says pulling up a chair to the "infamous" table.  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
"Well, at least they haven't figured out about us," says Cassidy.  
"Us?! What about us?" asks a bewildered Butch.  
"Come to bed and I'll show you," concludes Cassidy and heads off to bed.  
"Wait for me," Butch calls.  
  
Chapter 21  
The morning came much sooner than everyone had expected. Jessie rolled onto her side, not wanting to get up. James yawned, stretched, and patted Jessie on the head. "There, there it will be okay!" comforted James. Finally the two got out of bed.  
James looked over his clothes. His white, Team Rocket slacks, a red suit and tie, and a white dress shirt. Shoes? What kind of shoes am I going to wear? James thought. Socks and underwear weren't a problem, but shoes were. "Jessie!" he called. Jessie, who had been putting on her lucky green earrings poked her head out of the bathroom.  
"What?" she called.  
"Which shoes should I wear?"  
"Oh, those black ones you wore when you saw Jezebel at your parents' house will do."  
"Why must you always bring her up?" Jessie put her head back in the bathroom and continued dressing.  
"Don't worry, James, I love you more than she ever will." James sighed and started dressing.  
Meowth stretched in his sleeping bag. "It's mornin' already?" James looked over at Meowth.  
"Afraid so."  
"Well, I'm gonna ta go downstairs an' get breakfast. Want anything, Jim?"  
"Nah.no, wait! I want a donut."  
"Sigh! Shoulda known." With that Meowth left. James continued dressing. Finally, he finished. Then Jessie called.  
"James, are you decent?" James looked t himself. Only his tie and suit coat weren't on.  
"Yeah," James replied.  
Jessie came strolling wearing her new green dress. "What do you think?" Jessie said twirling around.  
"You make any outfit pretty." Jessie blushed. "Anything looks good on you, Jess." Then the phone rang. James went to go answer it. "Hello?"  
"I'll meet you, Jessie, Meowth, and Butch, and Cassidy in the lobby in four minutes," came the voice. James looked at his watch.  
"Four minutes?!"  
"That's what I said!" and the phone went dead. James hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Jessie asked.  
"It was Giovanni; we have to get Botch and Cassidy downstairs."  
"Why?"  
"The boss'll be here in," James looks at his watch, "about three an a half minutes." ****  
"Come here, Togepi." Misty was chasing him around Mrs. Ketchum's kitchen.  
"Mr. Mime," Mr. Mime said as he scrambled the other eggs.  
"Brock, you can't wear that!" exclaimed Mrs. Ketchum from another room. "Don't you have a suit or something else?"  
"Uh, I have a birthday suit!" Brock replied. Mrs. Ketchum shook her head. Ash was looking through his closet. He took out a pair of slacks and a white shirt.  
"Don't forget your suit coat and tie, Ash," reminded Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Ah, Mom, do I have to?" Ash protested. She nodded. Just then Togepi wandered in the room. Misty was close behind, but noticed where Togepi entered before she followed.  
Pikachu spotted Togepi wandering around Ash's room. He hopped off Ash's bed and picked up little Togepi. Then he wandered back out of the room. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Pikachu!" said Misty taking little Togepi from Pikachu. Pikachu smiled. Then Mrs. Ketchum came out.  
"You boys, better be ready in five minutes or else you're not getting any food," said Mrs. Ketchum closing the door behind her. The doorbell rang. "Oh, Professor Oak, it's so good to see you. Please come in!" By then Misty had made her way back to the kitchen. After awhile Ash made his way to the kitchen with Pikachu. Then Brock came in wearing brown slacks and a blue shirt. Mr. Mime served everyone scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, and milk.  
"Brock, was that the best you could do?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh, come on, Delilah, what do you expect; after all he's not home," Professor Oak assured Mrs. Ketchum. Before long it was time to leave for the courthouse.  
  
Chapter 22  
Jay and Giovanni were busy talking. While they were talking, Jessie and James slipped away from them and Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth. "Well, this is it," Jessie said looking lovingly into James' Kelly green eyes.  
"Yes, and I'm nervous," James replied and started shaking all over.  
"Relax , James, it'll be okay. Now calm down so I can fix your tie."  
"Oh, Jessica, what if we don't win?"  
"I'll still love you." James finally calmed down enough for Jessie to fix his tie. Just then the two of them saw reporters coming.  
"Oh no!"  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"Mr. Morgan, we'd like to ask you a few questions," a reporter called leading the group of reporters.  
"Make it double," mumbled James.  
"To protect ourselves from devastation," Jessie said grabbing James and running.  
"To keep our freedom of speech within this nation."  
"To denounce the evils of the media and presses."  
"So they don't extend their reach to the stars above us."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, trying to out run those flashes of light." Meowth opens the door to the courtroom.  
"Meowth, dat's right!" Jessie and James dart in with the press pursuing them close behind. Then an Officer Jenny made her way to the doors of the courtroom.  
"I'm sorry," she said to the reporters, "no one involved in this case will be able to answer your questions until the first recess by order of Judge Clarke." Then she closed the doors and locked them.  
"Whew! That was close!" said James wiping sweat from his forehead.  
"No kidding!" agreed Jessie. "Thanks, Officer Jenny!"  
"Yes, thank you!" chimed in James.  
"It's in my line of duty. Say, aren't you the two infamous members of Team Rocket?" replied Jenny  
Jessie and James exchanged glances. "Yes, we are," Jessie finally admitted. Jenny looked around to make sure none of the other Jennies were looking.  
"May I have your autographs? You guys are the coolest!" Jessie and James shrugged.  
"Why not?" so Jenny gave them each a slip of paper to sign. When they were finished,.  
"Thank you so much! And good luck today," Jenny said and ran back to join the others.  
"That was strange!" remarked Jessie.  
"I'll say," agreed James.  
"Jessica! James!" came Giovanni's voice. The two made their way back to the prosecuting table where everyone else, on their side, was waiting. Once Jessie and James arrived, Jay briefly explained the trial scenario to everyone.  
"It would be best if you left the objecting to me, but you may object if you note foul play.I guess even though it isn't proper. Also there is only room for two people at our table here in front. The rest of you will have to sit to the side or behind us. That brings up the question, who is sitting with me up here?" Eyes darted around. Just then Giovanni noticed something and, by the looks of it, so did James.  
"Someone's missing!" exclaimed Giovanni.  
"I was thinking the exact same thing," said James. ****  
"Excuse me, pardon me." Mondo was making his way through the mob of reporters gathered in the hallway of the courthouse. He had overslept and lost track of the time as he rushed around to find something like a suit to wear to court. ****  
"Well, I notice two people missing!" pointed out Butch.  
"Come to think of it; now I do, too!" agreed James. Eyes darted around again.  
"Lookin' for me?" all eyes turned to the table. There seated with her legs crossed and glasses on was.  
"Jess, what are you doing there?" asked James.  
"Sitting; what does it look like?"  
"Jessica, as boss of Team Rocket, I order you to get up," ordered Giovanni. Jessie's eyes saddened.  
"No, no, Giovanni, let her stay; she could come in handy," said Jay. Jessie and everyone else awaited Giovanni's decision.  
"Fine," he said. "But on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"That after the first recess I get to sit there."  
"Fine," said a dejected Jessie. Just then Mondo came running towards them.  
"Sorry, I'm late!" All eyes shifted to Mondo. Mondo blushed.  
  
Chapter 23  
The Judge had entered, the Officer Jennies took their positions, Ditto stood by incase a translator was needed, the jury had filed in, and the trial was set to begin. "Would the prosecuting attorney, Jay Milton, call the first witness to he stand," said Judge Clarke. All eyes focused on Attorney Jay Milton. Since all eyes were focused on him no one saw the courtroom doors open just a crack. There standing a little over a foot an a half.  
"Puff?" came a small voice. All that could be seen was two little, blue eyes and a little, fingerless hand. The little, pink puffball made her way down the aisle unseen. Anyway, back to the trial.  
"Thank you, Your Honor; the prosecution would like to call," there was a slight pause while Jay tried to remember who Giovanni had told him, just a few minutes earlier, should make the opening statement. "The prosecution," repeated Jay, "would like to call Jessica.um I'm sorry I can't read my notes what's your last name, Jessica?"  
"Jessica, is fine. I'd prefer Jessie, but ."  
"The prosecution would like to call Jessica to the stand," Jay finally said ignoring and interrupting Jessie. Jessie gave him the evil eye, but proceeded towards the witness stand anyway.  
As Jessie walked down the short aisle a light reflected upon an object. Jessie looked down at her hand. She had put on her ring again, but this time it was for good luck. Jessie smiled happily to herself. Finally she reached the witness stand. An Officer Jenny came up to her, holding a Bible. "Place your left hand on the Bible and raise your right hand. Jessie did as she was told, and looked around the room. She saw everyone she knew and an audience as well as someone typing the actions of the trial. "Jessica, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Jessie looked back at Officer Jenny.  
What a stupid question. Jessie thought to herself. "Of course I do," Jessie finally replied aloud.  
"You may be seated," Officer Jenny said. Jessie sat down in the witness chair.  
"Jessica," the Judge said, "you may proceed to make your statement."  
"Thank you, Your Honor. My colleagues and I feel we have taken too much assault and battery from the defendants as our testimonies will prove."  
"Thank you, Jessica and prosecution. You may step down now. The defendants may also make their opening statement at this time as they are counter-suing the plaintiffs." Jessie glared at Team Twerp and headed back to her side of the room. There she found that her seat had been taken over by Giovanni. Dejected Jessie made her way over to James and sat by him.  
"Good job, Jess!" whispered James patting Jessie on the thigh. Jessie smiled.  
"Thanks," she whispered back.  
"The defending attorney, Lamont, may now call his first witness," ordered Judge Clarke.  
"Thank you; Your Honor, the defense would like to call Ash Ketchum to the stand," said Lamont. Ash, who was wearing his suit (under protest), made his way down the aisle. Officer Jenny did her thing and of course Ash said he did.  
"We are going to prove that Team Rocket," Ash said pointing in an accusing manner to the prosecution, "is evil, and we feel they have been stalking us. We hope to prove this in our testimonies!" Ash was about to say more, but Judge Clarke interrupted.  
"Thank you, Ash. You may step down." Ash slammed his head onto the little ledge of the witness stand and groaned a little before stepping down. "I'll give both parties half an hour recess to prepare for the interrogation process," ordered Judge Clarke and tapped the gavel to his desk and stood up.  
"All rise," ordered another Officer Jenny. Everyone stood up. After the Judge left there was great commotion and a "mass exodus" began.  
  
Chapter 24  
Jigglypuff, who had been hiding under a row of chairs, came out and saw the Judge's stand. Jigglypuff gave a big smile. "Jiggly!" Then looked around. No one was around, so it climbed up onto the stand. ****  
Outside the courtroom the mob of reporters rushed in on the prosecution and the defense from all sides. "Oh no! Not again!" James exclaimed.  
"Yes, again!" Jessie sighed. "Prepare for trouble."  
"Guess we'd better make it double," replied James.  
"Mr. Morgan!" came a voice from behind Jessie and James. James turned around cautiously.  
"Yes?"  
"There is talk that you came up with this idea yourself to take Ash Ketchum to court. Is this true and how did you come up with the idea?" Jessie turned around.  
"Well," started James, "it came to me one night as I was reading Marvin Miller's You Be the Jury! Then I." as James continued talking someone tapped Jessie on the shoulder.  
"Are you, Mr. Morgan's partner?" another reporter inquired. Jessie nodded. "Your name is Jessica, correct?" Jessie nodded again.  
"But I prefer Jessie," Jessie said.  
"Could you spell that?" a second reporter asked.  
Jessie, deciding to be sarcastic, said, "T-H-A-T!"  
"No, how do you spell your name?" the reporter asked. The other reporters giggled.  
"Oh," said Jessie, still being funny. "Y-O-U-R space N-A-M-E!" The reporter tried once more.  
"No, how do you spell 'Jessie'?"  
"Very easily; it is my name after all." ****  
"Look!" exclaimed a reporter. "It's Meowth! Jessie and James' mascot!" Meowth perked up. He had settled down to take a little nap between sessions.  
"What da?" said Meowth opening his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw a mob of reporters headed his way. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
"What do you think of James?" asked one reporter.  
"Well, uh," Meowth started.  
"How did you learn to talk?" inquired another.  
"Do you know if Jessie and James are more than teammates?" questioned still another.  
"Would ya all shaddaup! I kin only answer one atta time!" shouted Meowth. ****  
"How long have you been a trainer?" asked a reporter to Ash.  
"Oh, almost 5 or 6 years; I dunno, I forget."  
"How many pokèmon do you have?"  
"Not sure exactly! I lost count!"  
"Do you really hate Team Rocket as much as what it appears?" ****  
"Do you think you have a chance at winning, James?" a reporter asked.  
"I think so."  
"James," another reporter asked, "why did you run away from home?"  
"Uh, I'll take the fifth!"  
"Are you and Jessica more than friends?" James grabbed Jessie's hand and tore through the crowd of reporters. He took her outside and as far away from the reporters and presses as he could.  
"Why'd you do that, James?" Jessie asked.  
"I'd had enough of the media. I just wanted to be with you," James replied and pulled Jessie closer to him. The two inched closer and closed their eyes.. They were just about to kiss when.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Meowth screamed running towards them. The couple looked over at him. Finally, after running circles around Jessie and James at least three times, Meowth stopped. He was breathing very heavily and was trying to catch his breath when James picked him up.  
"What's wrong with you, Meowth?" James asked. Meowth stopped and was about to fury swipe James.  
"Oh, it's only youz!" Meowth replied. James patted Meowth. "So many reporters. I ne'er knew wez were gonna be dis famous, Jim!" James put Meowth down.  
"Me neither," agreed James. **** "What do you mean if we win?!" shouted Butch.  
"well, it always seems we get so close and then something invariable goes wrong. Then we're carted off to jail!" Cassidy said and began to cry. Butch put his arm around her.  
"Don't worry, Cass, I don't see how we could possibly lose this time," consoled Butch. He wanted so desperately to tell Cassidy how he felt, but now was not the time nor the place.  
"Look!" came a voice. "It's Botch and Cassidy!" Butch and Cassidy turned around. Cassidy wiped her eyes. Anger glowed in Butch's eyes.  
"That's Butch! Can't anyone get my name right!?"  
"Butch, do you think you will win today's trial?" a reporter asked.  
"I think we have a chance."  
"Cassidy, there are rumors that you and Jessica are sisters. Is this true?" another inquired.  
"I'd rather not answer." Then Mondo pushes his way through the media personnel; he's quite an expert at this by now. Finally he gets through.  
"Butch! Cassidy! Jay wants to se us in the conference hall!" Cameras flash rapidly.  
"What is your name?" a reporter asks Mondo.  
  
Chapter 25  
Giovanni nervously paces the floor. It seemed to him no ever came as soon as he wanted. Jay sat in his chair, and thumbed through his papers. "Do you know what I hate most?" Giovanni asks. Jay looks up temporarily. "Everything!" Jay sighs and rolls his eyes. Then he goes back to his papers. "People have no idea what it's like to have to give away badges and get nothing in return! And to think I have to go easy on those little twerps, too!" Jay nods. "Then to think I haven't gotten a single new Pokémon from anyone lately. I haven't even got a woman to fall for me since.well, in quite a while. And furthermore." Giovanni continues rambling.  
Doesn't this guy ever quit? Thinks Jay.  
"Then to top off everything I am told that I have no one left except Jessica and James. Those are the only two who mess up even the simplest job. I ask for a pokéball and they give me a donut hole! Then when I hire Butch and Cassidy they seem to think money grows on trees. I've bailed them out of jail so many times I haven't been able to even give Jessica and James even minimum wage! Although, I've got to hand it to all of them at least they don't quit. However, sometimes I think I should send them all back to Pokémon Academe. Maybe then I would be on the winning team." Just then Jessie, James, and Meowth open the door and stroll in.  
"Hi, Boss! Got you some donuts!" says James handing two of them over to Giovanni. Then he looks back in the box he's carrying. "34 left! All for me!" Jessie and Meowth sit down. Jessie starts swiveling in her chair.  
"I love these chairs! They're so fun!" Jessie says with delight. Meowth is messing with his trying to figure out how to make it go higher.  
"Yeah, but at least youz kin see o'er da table," Meowth says. James sits next to Jessie.  
"Oh ont?" James offers with his mouth full and practically shoving the box into Jessie's lap.  
"Sure," Jessie says picking up a glazed donut. Giovanni sighs and rolls his eyes.  
"What'd I tell you?!" he says. Jay shrugs. He really didn't know since he hadn't really been listening at all to Giovanni. Just then Butch and Cassidy walk in and take seats across from Jessie and James. James offers them donuts. Butch takes a powdered donut and Cassidy a cream- filled one. Meowth finally sits in his chair. Mondo comes running in at about that same time and slams the door shut. He slides to the floor and wipes his forehead. All eyes are on him.again. "What happened this time?" asks Giovanni. Mondo smiles sheepishly.  
"The media!" responds Mondo. All sigh and shake their heads. Meowth's chair spins around quickly.  
  
Chapter 26  
30 minutes were coming to an end and people started filing back into the courtroom.  
Jigglypuff looked out at all the people coming into the courtroom. They've come to hear me sing. Thought Jigglypuff. She smiled and cooed. "Jiggly!" More people came in. She smiled even bigger. Wow! It's going to be a full house! Jigglypuff thought again. ****  
"Did you see all those beautiful girls in the jury?" Brock asked. Ash and Misty sighed. Professor Oak put his hand on Brock's shoulder and held him back.  
"Brock, you should really try to just let things come naturally. Stop going after every girl in sight," advised the professor.  
"But, Professor," Brock nearly cried, "it's so hard!" The professor nodded. They had finally made their way to the courtroom where Lamont and Mrs. Ketchum were waiting inside for them. ****  
"You would probably be much nicer people if you had a mother's love," Mrs. Ketchum said to Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy.  
Jessie stepped in front of the rest of the gang. "Mrs. Ketchum, a mother's love isn't everything. I grew up with my mom. She gave me as much love as she could. My mom made me the best snow meals a kid could ask for."  
"Uh, Jessica, snow meals?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum, snow meals!" Jessie boasted and crossed her arms in front of her.  
"Jessica, snow is water," informed Mrs. Ketchum. Jessie's proud posture quickly diminished into an angry pose. James, Butch, and Cassidy looked on in horror. Meowth, who had been turning 'round and 'round in "Jessie's" chair, perked up and stopped spinning around.  
"Meowth, dat's right!" he exclaimed. Jessie was becoming angrier by the second.  
"You know, Mrs. Ketchum," Cassidy said, as James tried to calm Jessie down, "I'd hafta agree with Jessie to an extent. I was not loved by my mother; I was." tears swell up in her eyes. "I was a mistake!" Cassidy started "flooding" the courtroom.  
Just then Jigglypufff looks towards them and sees all the commotion. I'd better start singing before this detracts from my concert or gets any worse. Jigglypuff thinks and steps up to the microphone. "Jiig-a-ly puuff!" she sang. Jessie seems almost different somehow. James, sleepily, looks over at Jessie. Jessie's anger dissipates into a smile and her eyes become heavy.  
"Mrs. Ket.ch.um?" Jessie says trying to force herself to stay awake as Jigglypuff continues her song.  
"Y.yes.yawn!.Jess.i.ca?"  
"I'm.sorry!"  
"Me.too.Jessica.me.too!" Jigglypuff keeps on singing.  
  
Chapter 27  
An hour after the Judge had called a recess everyone slowly awoke to see drawings on each other's faces. Jessie was the first of the Team Rocket members to wake up. She noted how James and she had fallen asleep. James had "trapped" her, and he had a smile on his face. Then she quickly looked over at Butch and Cassidy. She was about to walk back to her chair when something caught her eye. A sparkling object was illuminating from Cassidy's left hand. Jessie was just about to get a better glimpse when Cassidy's eyes began to flutter.  
Jessie attempted to stand up quickly, so Cassidy wouldn't suspect her of anything; it was too late. Cassidy blinked her eyes rapidly. Jessie came into focus. Cassidy's eyes widened and she leapt to her feet. "What were you about to do, Jessica?!" snaps Cassidy.  
"Oh, lay off would you? Gee, Cassandra, we're sure touchy aren't we!?" replies an "innocent" Jessie. Cassidy glances down at her own hand and quickly covers it up with the other one.  
"If we weren't all dressed up and fighting Team Twerp I'd fight you right here and now!" James and Butch slowly awake.  
"Don't let that stop you!" taunts Jessie. Cassidy lunges at Jessie. James jumps to his feet and quickly shoves Jessie out of the way; Cassidy goes sailing right into Butch.  
"I don't believe you! James, you could've hurt her!" shouts Butch pointing at Cassidy.  
"I was merely trying to prevent a fight!" explains James.  
"Yeah? Well, you just started one of your own!" Butch plunges towards James. Jessie picks herself up and dusts herself off; Cassidy the same. The two look at Butch and James who are by now scuffling on the floor. Mrs. Ketchum awakes to see the two young men on the floor. She pulls them both apart.  
"You two shouldn't be fighting; what's this all about anyway?" asks a concerned Mrs. Ketchum.  
"He shoved Cass into me," accuses Butch pointing to James.  
"Well, she was about to hurt Jessie!" accuses James pointing to Cassidy. Mrs. Ketchum looks at Cassidy.  
"Well, she was forced me into it," accuses Cassidy pointing to Jessie.  
"I merely looked at you, and you awoke thinking I was going to do bodily harm to you!" Jessie snaps. "You make me so angry." Just then a short, green, wrinkled creature appears out of no where.  
"Anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering; suffering leads to sadness; sadness leads to the Dark side." Everyone looks down at the creature. "Be leaving now I will," says the creature and vanishes just as he came.mysteriously.  
"Yoda?! What was he doing here?" Ash asked Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, and Pikachu. Everyone shrugged. Then the Officer Jennies, Ditto, the secretary, and the jury came in. Lamont makes his way over to the other side to get Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Come on, Delilah, the trial will be starting again," Lamont said pulling her towards their side.  
"Bye!" Mrs. Ketchum said sweetly.  
"That twerp has a strange mother," said James. Jessie went back over to "her" chair. Meowth quickly got up. Jessie flopped herself down. "Jess, are you okay?" James asked making his way over to Jessie. Butch and Cassidy looked over at her, but kept their distance. Giovanni and Jay paid her no mind. They were too concerned about the trial. Mondo and Meowth were talking to each other.  
Tears started to form in Jessie's eyes; she could feel them. She closed her eyes hoping to block the tears from coming down. Instead of just blocking the tears Jessie saw her mom. "Jessica, Jessica!" a familiar voice in her head said. "You are so special; never forget that. Oh and one more thing. I love you, Jessica!"  
"That's not true! That's not true!" Jessie shouted aloud. She opened her eyes and saw James hovering over her.  
"What's not true, Jessie?" James asked.  
"Oh, nothing!" she quickly replied. James stood up and walked over to Butch and Cassidy.  
"What's with her?" asked Cassidy.  
"I wish I knew," replied James.  
"She didn't love me! She didn't even care!" shouted Jessie. Butch, James, and Cassidy looked over at Jessie.  
"Maybe it was something Mrs. Ketchum said," James offered.  
"That's ridiculous, James; what could've made her so angry?" says Butch.  
"You never loved me!" Jessie shouts "to her mom."  
"Perhaps it was about that motherly-love-thing!" Cassidy says.  
"It might have been; seeing as I don't think her mom really cared for her," agreed James.  
"I never realized she and I were alike in that way," says Cassidy.  
"Maybe you two are sisters!" Butch says. Cassidy glares at him. "He- he? Ho, ho? Joke?"  
"What's with, Jessie?" Mondo asks coming towards the others.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," replied James.  
"It's all that blasted twerp's mother's fault!" accuses Butch. All eyes go from Jessie to Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
Chapter 28  
Finally Jessie calmed down and the trial started again. No one was prepared for what would happen next. "Your Honor," Jay said. "I would like to call Jessica to the stand." Jessie stared at him. James lightly pushed her.  
"You can do it, Jessie; I know you can!" James whispered.  
"He's got to be kidding!" whispered Jessie to James.  
"Just go out there as the Jessie that as a Team Rocket member that we both know and love!"  
"Ahem! I said I would like to call Jessica to the stand," Jay repeated. Finally Jessie stood up and slowly made her way to the stand. As Jessie walked up there she looked back at Cassidy's hand again. This time she didn't see anything.  
That's bizarre! I could've sworn that there was something there before. Jessie thought. Then she saw Mrs. Ketchum and Ash out of the corner of her eye. Someday you'll both pay for this! Jessie thought. Someday soon.I hope. As Jessie walked up to the witness stand Butch came over and sat beside James.  
"I was thinkin', James, the reason Jessie's acting crazy is because she remembers something about her past that she doesn't want us to know about; perhaps something to do with her mother."  
"I'll see what I can find out tonight," James whispers back. Then James begins to day dream. ~*~*~*~* (I never thought that you would lose our mind, And I never thought that I could control Never thought that you'd leave me in the dark. I thought you were strong than that, baby Girl, if only I knew what was troubling you You know, so why won't you tell me And then I will show you how much I care. Don't wanna lose you now. Baby, I know we can win this together. Don't wanna lose you now. I love you more than anything. More than words can say. Together and by your side is where I want to stay. I love you, Jessica. Now and forever. I never thought that you would lose your mind, And I thought that I could control this Never thought that you'd leave me in the dark.  
  
Then James sees Jessie wearing a long, white dress. It is then he realizes it's a wedding dress. He walks over to her, strokes her long, red hair and kisses her on the lips. Then he and Jessie begin dancing. He looks into her eyes. "I love you, Jessica!" he says. (=Backstreet Boys Song (with some variations)-plays in James' head ~*~*~*~*  
"Hey, Romeo, wake up! Jess' lookin' at ya!" Meowth says snapping James back to reality. James blinks and looks as Jessie comes closer to him. James looks at Meowth again then back to Jessie.back and forth for awhile; then finally tosses Meowth out of his chair. "Hey!" Jessie sits down.  
"You feeling better, Jessie?"  
"I guess. Can we do something special tonight, just the two of us?"  
"Sure," says James not even aware of what Jessie has in mind.  
It was then time for the defense to call a witness to the stand. James held Jessie's hand. Somehow he knew what was bothering her; somehow he just knew all the pain that she was suffering was something she didn't have to go through all alone. Somehow everything would be just fine, somehow, sometime soon.very soon.  
  
Chapter 29  
"The defense would like to call Ash Ketchum to the stand," Lamont said. Ash, all full of himself as usual, made his way down the aisle. Jessie took one look at Ash and her hand went limp. James looked over at Jessie. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. Jessie was merely in a state of mind where she was between consciousness and unconsciousness. ~*~*~*~*  
"You would probably be much nicer people if you had a mother's love," Mrs. Ketchum's voice echoed in Jessie's head over and over again. Then images from her past came to her. The dolls she wanted, being ignored by her mom, the ragged clothes, the snow meals, starting Pokémon Academe, partying with a new-found friend (James), flunking the final test at Pokémon Academe, trying to become a nurse, joining Team Rocket, being partnered up with James, James' and her first "date," meeting Jezebel. ~*~*~*~*  
James looked over at Jessie. Jessie looked like she was in pain, then love,.James stroked her hair away from her face. "We no more than arrived in Viridian City when two supposed pokèmon inspectors swiped Pikachu!" explained Ash.  
"Who were those alleged pokèmon inspectors?" inquired Lamont. Ash stood up and pointed to Jessie and James.  
"It was those two over there!"  
"I'm afraid you'll have to say who; the court cannot record actions."  
"Jessie and James!"  
Jessie awoke at the sound of her name. "Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie proclaimed standing up. James quickly shoved her back into her chair. He turned as red as her hair.  
"Please excuse my partner;" James said quickly, "she's not quite herself today."  
"I'm fine, James; really I am."  
"Jess, have you forgotten where you are?" Jessie looked at James.  
"We are.we are in court!"  
"Yes; now would you please control yourself." Giovanni then rolled his chair over to the two of them; rolling directly over poor Meowth's tail.  
"Meoooowth!"  
"Quit foolin' around you two! If you're not careful we could lose and it'd be thanks to you moronathons!" Giovanni whispered sternly. Then he rolled back to his place and right over Meowth's tail again.  
"Meoooowth!"  
"Hey! Has everyone forgotten about me up here?" shouts an irate Ash from the witness stand.  
"Your Honor?" Jay says.  
"Yes, Mr. Milton?"  
"I'd like to request a recess until 2 o'clock this afternoon."  
"Why so long?"  
"To give Jessica time to recuperate and the rest of us time to get some lunch."  
"Fine." The Judge hammered the gavel down. "This court is adjourned until 2pm." There was a great commotion after the Judge left the room. Then the "mass exodus" occurred all over again.  
  
Chapter 30  
The courtroom was completely empty except for two people; they were sitting in the swivel chairs staring at one another. [Well, okay this is getting no where.someone say something!-Author's note] "I know what you need, Jess!" James exclaimed. Jessie sighs and twists her ring around. "You need some sleep." James grabs her by the arm and runs out the door with Jessie.  
"How are we getting back to the hotel, James?" Jessie asked. James doesn't answer, but heads straight to a pay phone. James calls a taxi; then he and Jessie make their way to the front of the courthouse. There, in front of the courthouse, was a reporter.  
"It appears that Delilah Ketchum has made Jessica of Team Rocket irrational," the reporter said. Jessie heard that and tried to make her way to him, but James held her back. Sounds of struggling from the two of them caused the reporter to turn and see Jessie and James. "It appears we may get the opportunity to speak to Jessica." Then the reporter makes his way over to them.  
James looks at Jessie then the reporter then Jessie again. "I am Roger Johnson with channel 10 news. I would like to ask Jessica a few questions Then you, James," the reporter said.  
"Fine. Ask your questions," replied Jessie.  
"What is your view on what happened between you and Mrs. Ketchum this morning, Jessica?"  
"I feel that Mrs. Ketchum only wanted to take advantage of Team Rocket in our time of weakness."  
"Is it true that Mrs. Ketchum made you go into a state of insanity?" Jessie thought. "I'll plead the fifth on that," Jessie finally replied. "Do you have anything else you would like to say to the people?" "Team Rocket will succeed! We will pull away from this victorious!" "Mr. Morgan, it's your turn." "Please call me James," James replied. "It has been said you came up with this idea, to bring Ash Ketchum and his group to court. Is this true?" "Yes." "How did you get this idea?" "Well, it came to me a couple nights ago while I was reading Marvin Miller's You Be the Jury. I read the cases, and then I went to bed thinking about it. Then early in the morning I awoke with this brilliant idea to take Ash to court." "Right. There are talks that you left home at an early age to escape a girl whom you'd later be told you have to marry in order to receive your parents' inheritance. Would you care to explain all this?" James shuddered. "I'd rather not." "Fine, another question. Stories are flying that you and Jessica are more than teammates. Is this true?" Jessie and James look at each other. People kept asking that and neither one wanted to answer that. ****  
Meowth finally made his way to the nearest Pokémon Center. He reached the doors, and just as he was about to walk in a boy came skating by on his roller blades. Trying to miss Meowth the boy swerved and ran right over Meowth's tail.again. "MEOOOOWTH!" Meowth picked up his tail from behind him. "Why don't youz pay attention ta where ya goin'!" Meowth shouted to the boy who was long gone by now. Holding his tail gingerly in his paws, Meowth finally entered the Pokémon Center.  
"Oh, you poor Meowth!" came the sweet voice of a Nurse Joy. "Where's our owner?"  
"I'sa got no owner!" shouted Meowth.  
"A talking Meowth?!" Nurse Joy picks him up. "Cool, where do you keep the batteries?"  
"Batteries!? I's ain't got no batteries!"  
"Bad grammar, too! Okay, what's the joke here?" she puts Meowth down on her desk.  
"Dis ain't a joke! I's a real, live, talkin', walkin' Meowth! Now is youz gonna take care o'me o'not?!"  
"Where's your pokéball?"  
"Pokéball!? Look, sist'r, I'sa told ya I'sa got no owner and dare for no pokéball! So is ya gonna care fur me o'not?!"  
"Well, not with that kind of attitude." Meowth gives her sad, uh.kitty-cat-eyes. "What a mood swing!"  
"So is ya gonna help me now?"  
"Is it that time of month?"  
"Do youz want me ta fury swipe yas?"  
"Uh,.no."  
"Den youz bitta take care o'me."  
"Okay, okay." Nurse Joy picks him up again. "So what can I do for you?"  
"Youz kin, begin by tellin' me if my tail's broken o'not."  
"Well, then I'll have Chansey take you to our x-ray facilities. Oh, Chansey!" Chansey appears in the doorway. "Take our little Meowth friend here to the x-ray facilities and give me the results. Oh, and bring him back when you're done."  
"Chansey!" Meowth sighs and rolls his eyes as Chansey leads him off.  
"Da dings I go drew an' do gist ta make it firm day ta day," Meowth mumbles.  
Nurse Joy goes back to her work on the computer. The center doors slide open again. Two silhouettes appear in the doorway. Nurse Joy looks up. "Prepare for trouble."  
"Make it double."  
"To seek out Meowth and make sure he's cared for."  
"And if he's not there will be a pokèmon war."  
"To relive my horrors of trying to be a Nurse Joy."  
"At least this time we'll get to do something we enjoy."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, caring for each other day and night."  
"Whether the uniforms we wear are black or white."  
"Although this time we're not exactly in uniform we're still a magnificent sight." Nurse Joy looks at them. A bit bewildered she looks at Jessie.  
"You wanted to be a Nurse Joy?!" Jessie leans on the desk. James wanders off.  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
"No, it's just.well, why'd you quit?"  
"Quit?! I didn't quit!"  
"Then what happened?" ****  
James wandered about aimlessly. He made his way, somehow, to the recovery room. Then he opened the door and wandered in. Not much caught his eyes. Then he made his way to another room, but opted against going in. As he turns the corner, James sees a Pikachu. The Pikachu is all bandaged up and looks like it's seen better days. "Heee, heee! You couldn't possibly get me!" James says.  
"Pika.chu!!" James' teeth are glowing and the Pikachu rolls pass in its wheelchair.  
"Well, at least I wasn't wearing braces." James makes his way to the men's restroom. His hair is now completely poofed out from all sides. A few minutes later James arrives in front of the restroom. He pushes on the door using the knob. His hair falls down covering his eyes. "Great! I can't see now!" James gropes his way towards the mirror. He pushes on a swinging door and pumps into something. Trying to regain his footing, James places his hand on a handle of some sort. Flush! "That didn't work." James begins groping to find his way out of the stall. Little to his knowledge, he stepped on a piece of gum. Then.Bump! Right into a toilet paper dispenser. While trying to make his way past, James accidentally unrolls the toilet paper to the floor where then he steps on it with his "sticky" shoe. Finally, James makes his way out of the stal and right into..woosh! "Brrr! That's cold.water?! Uh-oh!" He backs up and walks to the side and right into.a soap dispenser. Soap trickles to the floor and James walks over a little more and his "non-sticky" foot slides on the soap. "Woah! Yiiikes!" James slides right into (finally).the mirror. "Ow! Oo!" James rubs his head with a soap-filled hand. "That hurt!" Backing up a bit he hits a button. Whirrrr! "I feel a breeze!" Trying to turn around he bumps into.a paper towel dispenser. "Ah, this must be," James feels the handle, "a paper towel dispenser?!" James slips on the soap again and smacks into the mirror. "Ouch!" This time he reaches out with his soapy hand. "This has to be the mirror." James parts his hair down the middle and peeks out, and beholds the mess he has made in all its glory.and himself. "AIIIEEE!!!" James screams. "Me! This mess! Me!" Then a voice comes over the speakers.  
"Janitor to the lobby and bring several mops. Janitor to lobby with several mops."  
Then James says to himself, "Janitor to men's restroom! Assistance needed in the men's restroom!" He sighs and looks again at himself and the mess.in all its glory. "Sigh! Why does this always happen to me? Why, oh why?" ****  
"Thanks for lunch, Mrs. Ketchum," said Misty wiping her face.  
"Yeah, you didn't have to," chimed in Brock. Ash was with Professor Oak and Pikachu at another table talking about Ash's pokèmon training and how it was going.  
"I must say, Ash, you've done a great job avoiding all those members of Team Rocket."  
"Pika, pika-pika pika Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.  
"Oh, yes; Pikachu, you're doing great!"  
"Pika!" ****  
In the back of that same restaurant, two silhouettes were seated at a table. "Do you think we stand a chance against them?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure of one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Even if we don't win Team Twerp won't go down without a fight."  
"I do know one other thing for a fact."  
"What?"  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." A ring glistened in the sunlight as the two silhouettes leaned in and kissed on another. ****  
James washed his hand, scraped the gum off his shoe; ripped the toilet paper off his shoe and threw it in the trash, took a paper towel and scrubbed the floor to get the soap off the floor, grabbed another paper towel and wet it and started cleaning the mirror, and finally tried to clean his shoe and hair. At last James left the restroom slumped over, tired from cleaning. He was just turning the corner when he saw a Chansey coming with."Meowth!" James perked up.  
"Jim!" Meowth smiled. Chancey stood there confused.  
"Chansey?"  
"Of course I know him. Dat's Jim o' Team Rocket," Meowth explained to Chansey.  
"Chansey!"  
"No, peas don't tell on us."  
"Chansey?"  
"Wez won't do any more bad dings."  
"We won't?!" James asked. Meowth glared at him.  
"Chansey!" Chansey smiled.  
"Wez bitter git back ta Nurse Joy."  
"Chansey!"  
"C'mon, Jim!" ****  
"I'm so sorry, Jessie, I had no idea that our teachers could be so hard on non-Nurse Joys or non-Chanseys," Nurse Joy said now joining Jessie on a sofa in the main lobby of the Pokémon Center.  
"Well, they are!" Jessie sobbed and kept crying.  
"Willy's here!" came a voice. "Ack! I haven't seen a flood like this since Montgomery Burns drained the Locness Lake!" He looks back at "Jessie's flood." "I'ma gonna need a heavy-duty pump for this one." Then he leaves temporarily.  
"There, there. If you ever give up Team.uh, Team."  
"Rocket! Whaaaaa!" Jessie cried even harder.  
"Yes; as I said before if you ever give up Team Rocket I'll train you myself!"  
"But what about James and Meowth? Whaaaaaaa!" Now a waterfall streams from each eye. Willy comes back in carrying the pump.  
"Ack! Willy gonna need an inner tube." Willy heads back out again. ****  
In an adjacent hall Chansey and James are walking along; Chansey is pushing Meowth on a hospital bed. Squish! Squish! James looks down. "What the?" Chanse keeps pushing Meowth towards the lobby with the x-ray results under Meowth, who is strapped to the hospital bed. "Did I leave the faucet on in the men's room?" James asks not realizes he asked aloud.  
"Chansey!" Chansey shrugs and continues pushing Meowth ever-closer to the lobby doors.  
"Nah, they were automatic! Couldn't have!" ****  
Willy swims back into the lobby using his inner tube. "Ack! This is gonna need more than this pump. Willy better see if he can get another." Willy swims out again.  
"I'm terribly sorry about all this. Even about your mom not loving you, Jessie."  
"Thanks! Whaaaaaaaaa!" A flash flood emerges from both eyes.  
"Oh, dear!" The sofa begins floating. "Uh, I hate to ask this, but do you want to talk about anything else, Jessie?" Nurse Joy asks.  
"Well, sniff! Sniff! You know how everyone seems to have someone?" Nurse Joy nods. "Back when I was younger." ****  
"Don't you notice that water on the floor?" James asks Chansey.  
"Chansey?"  
"Yes, there is water on the floor!"  
"What?!" Meowth asks struggling to sit up.  
"Chansey!" Chansey pushes Meowth back onto the bed. ****  
By now there was a typhoon in the lobby. Willy comes back hauling at least 73 pumps. "Ack! This is gettun a bit excessive." Nurse Joy and Jessie float by on the sofa. Nurse Joy grabs two life vests from her desk.  
"Here put this on," she says handing one to Jessie and putting one on herself. Just then Chansey pushes open the door with the hospital bed (with Meowth still strapped to it) and James beside them.  
"Chansey!" Chanse floats by Nurse Joy flapping her hands.  
"Oh no! Chansey!" exclaims Nurse Joy.  
"Chansey!" Chansey continues floating by still flapping her hands. Just then floating by in a little canoe comes.  
"Jiiiigalyy Puuuff! Jiiiiiggalyy puff! Jiiigaly puff!" The song fades as.  
"Ack! Willy quit!" Willy opens the door and the water goes flowing that way and Jigglypuff goes sailing out the door. By now Jessie's stopped crying.  
"Hey youz guys! Someone help Meowth!" Shouts Meowth.  
"I'm coming!" James shouts and dives in. Jessie is now swirling by Chansey.  
"Chansey!" Jessie climbs on. "Chansey?" Then the two of them see a boy with orange hair, and glasses, and a yellow and white striped shirt.  
"I think I should've stayed home today!" the boy says followed closely behind a boy wearing a solid yellow shirt.  
"Oh good grief!" the second boy says. Then the two see another pink puff ball float by.  
"Hiiii!" says the puff ball waving his.flaps? Then James comes by on the hospital bed with Meowth.  
"Hop on!" James says extending his hand. Jessie grabs his hand and Chansey hops on behind her. They float by Nurse Joy who also hops on. All go sailing out as the doors slide open. Once all of them are safely outside James looks around at everyone.  
Kirby helps Jigglypuff up and the two walk off singing a duet. Arnold and Charlie Brown are draining their shoes. Chansey and Nurse Joy are exchanging thoughts. James makes his way over to the two boys. "Are you two pokèmon trainers?" he asks.  
"Poke-what?" asks Arnold.  
"Pokémon," James says.  
"I can't say I've ever heard of them," says Charlie Brown.  
"What about Team Rocket?" asks James.  
"Hmm." Arnold and Charlie Brown think. "Nope, can't say we've heard of them either."  
"Come along, Arnold!" a voice says. "Seatbelts everyone." Arnold runs to catch up. Jessie, James, Meowth, Charlie Brown, Nurse Joy, and Chansey watch as "the bus" turns into a bird.  
"Good grief!" says Charlie Brown.  
"I've gotta find out where she goes shopping; those would make some cool costumes for Team Rocket!" exclaims Jessie.  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"Chanse!" James just shakes his head. Charlie Brown turns and heads for home. After he's out of sight.  
"So where are the x-rays, Chansey?" asks Nurse Joy.  
"Chansey? Chansey!"  
"How many times have I told you not to put the x-rays with the patients!?"  
"Chansey?"  
"So is my tail broken?" asks Meowth.  
"We don't know; Chansey lost the x-rays."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Don't worry we'll bandage it up for you when we get back to the hotel. Come on, Meowth!" James says. "Besides we have our own Nurse Joy." James smiles at Jessie. Jessie looks back at him and smiles. The three walk off.  
"Of all the pokèmon why did I have to get stuck with a bunch of stupid Chanseys?" Nurse Joy says and sighs.  
"Chansey!" Chansey pats Nurse Joy on the back.  
  
Chapter 31  
Ash, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum were all heading back to the courthouse. Togepi and Pikachu were in the lead talking about something. "Ash, I think the Judge will probably call you back to the stand seeing as you were there before the recess," says Professor Oak.  
"I sure hope s. I can't wait to show those four who's smarter!"  
"Those girls on the jury sure are beautiful!" Brock said dreamily. Professor Oak put a hand to his head and shook his head.  
"Brock, what did I tell you?" asked the Professor.  
"But, Professor."  
"But nothing, Mr. Johnson!" ****  
"What time is it, Butch?" Cassidy asks realizing she didn't wear a watch.  
"About one o'clock. Let's head back to the hotel." Butch stretches. "I'd like to rest a bit before we go back to the courthouse." Cassidy nods. They walk off holding hands. ****  
Ash and co. make their way to a nearby pokèmon center. Nurse Joy and Chansey are sitting outside the Center. "What happened here?" asks Misty. Everyone looks around. Professor Oak and Ash make their way to Nurse Joy.  
"Are you alright?" inquires Professor Oak.  
"What happened?" Ash asks.  
"Oh Chansey and I are fine."  
"Chansey!" Chansey smiles. The others are caught up by now.  
"Looks like a typhoon came through here," offers Misty.  
"Or a flashflood," agrees Brock.  
"Maybe even a waterfall," observes Mrs. Ketchum. All of them look at her. "What?! I haven't said anything for awhile. Geez!"  
"Well," says Nurse Joy, "in a sense you'd all be right."  
"Why? What happened?" Ash asks again.  
Nurse Joy explains how Meowth came in seeking help; Jessie and James coming in; and Jessie "flooding" the place. "Team Rocket sure knows how to leave their mark," observes Brock.  
"We'd love to stay and help you clean up, but we have to get back to the courthouse," Mrs. Ketchum offers.  
"That's okay. I'm sure with help from all my Chanseys we'll get it back to normal."  
"Chansey!" Ash and Co. wave and continue on towards the courthouse.  
  
Chapter 32  
"Prepare for trouble, make it double. Team Rocket's rockin'! Team Rocket's rockin'!"  
"Meowth, where'd you get a copy of that?" asks James slipping on a pair of blue slacks.  
"James, have you seen my blue bow?" Jessie shouted from the bathroom. James slipped his shoes on and went to look in a suitcase.  
"Team Rocket's rockin'! Team Rocket's rockin'!"  
"Meowth, I asked you." James looked over at Meowth who was singing along to the CD player with head phones. "Never mind," James said to himself and continued looking for Jessie' bow.  
"James, have you found that bow yet?" Jessie called again. Just then James pulled out a blue ribbon.  
"Is it a blue ribbon?"  
"Yeah, that's it!" Meowth was still on the bed bouncing and singing along to the music. James grabbed his spare white shirt, and took Jessie's ribbon she wanted. He headed for the bathroom.  
"Jessie, here's the ribbon."  
"AIIIEEE!!!" Jessie rushes to find something to cover herself up with. She grabs a towel and swipes the ribbon from James. She slams the door in his face.  
"Ah! Come on, Jess, I've seen more of ya than that. Remember?"  
"Shut up!" James looked at his watch.  
"Uh, Jess?"  
"I said shut up!"  
"But, Jess, it's 15 till 2." Jessie pops her head out.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, we need to hurry," James replies and slips on his shirt. Jessie goes back to getting ready.  
"I'll hurry as fast as I can, but you know as well as I do that you can't hurry beauty." James sighs and finds his blue tie and suit coat.  
"I'll wait until 10 till, but if you're not ready by then I'll leave without you."  
James ties his tie and sits down at the table in their room. Meowth stops singing and bouncing on the bed. He looks over at James. James is wringing his hands. Meowth slips off the headphones, and then walks over to James. "Wads da madder, Jim?" James stops almost instantly and looks down at Meowth.  
"Nothing!" James lies.  
"C'mon, Jim, some ton's definitely wrong." James puts on a fake smile.  
"No, things just couldn't be better. ****  
Back at the courthouse things were really heating up. Giovanni, Jay, Mondo, Butch and Cassidy were waiting in the prosecution's conference room. "It's about 5 till 2. I suggest we start," said Jay looking at the clock.  
"Has anyone seen those three recently?" Giovanni asked close to shouting. Everyone exchanged glances. Then Cassidy looked down at her hands. That ring was so beautiful.  
Cassidy began visualizing hers and Butch's wedding. There they were in their wedding clothes. Everything was perfect.  
Just then a door slammed. Cassidy blinked and everyone else looked towards the door. Jessie, James, and Meowth entered. "It wasn't my fault, sir," explained James. Jessie wanted to change clothes." Jessie glared at him. She wanted to smack him with her fan, but since everyone was present she opted against it.  
"It's exactly 2 o'clock!" Giovanni almost shouted. "What took so long!?" James opened his mouth and was about to speak when Jessie put her hand over his mouth.  
"We had a minor problem with the press and the we had to find Meowth. After that we had a bad encounter at the pokèmon center. Then I figured we should change clothes since I go soap all over myself," Jessie took a deep breath and was about to start again.  
"That will do, Jessica!" Giovanni said sternly.  
"After that we."  
"That will do, Jessica!"  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
"We need to talk about the case now."  
"Oh, my bad!"  
"Take your seats and we'll begin." Then Giovanni looked towards Jay.  
"I'll have to request some extra time, sir, but that shouldn't be a problem," Jay said and left the room closing the door behind him. Jessie and James took their seats and Meowth started raising one for himself. It was then Jessie looked to her right. She smiled sheepishly. She was sitting right next to Cassidy. Big mistake!  
"Jessica, are you quite aware that had you actually arrived on time the boss might have given you a raise?" lied a taunting Cassidy.  
Just ignore her; she'll get tired of it. Jessie thought.  
"Who knows maybe you'd even get to wear those black Team Rocket uniforms," Cassidy provoked.  
She'll go away. Jessie speculated.  
"You could have even gotten on his good list like your mom!" That did; Jessie had, had it.  
"You want to come a little closer and say that?" Jessie asked. Cassidy rolled closer to Jessie. James, who had been watching Meowth struggle with is chair, looked over at the two young women. Quickly he stood up and placed himself between the two of them. Cassidy stood up. Jessie stood up.  
"You two should really try to get along," James said. Giovanni then looked over.  
"Is there a problem?" Giovanni asked; the two women sat down.  
"No, sir!" they both mumbled. James returned to his seat. Meowth finally got his chair high enough. He sat down and the chair spun him around and around bring the seat right back to where it had started.  
"I'sa dizzy!" Meowth said and attempted to stand up to fix the chair, but walked in a circle and flopped to the ground. James picked him and sat him down. "Tanks, Jim!" James only smiled and stroked Meowth's fur.  
  
Chapter 33  
"Do you, James Morgan, swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Officer Jenny asked James. Ash had finished his testimony and now it was time for the prosecution to present its next level of findings, and the like.  
"I do," James said trying to cover up his fear.  
"You may be seated." James took his seat and looked back over to Jessie. She smiled at him. James was so nervous; his hands were drenched in sweat, and he had butterflies in his stomach.  
Why are you so nervous? James asked himself. Because, James answered himself, I might mess it up. James tried to coax himself. Relax, you'll do fine. He had many things going through his head, all which were trying to comfort him. He saw his pokèmon, Jessie and him dancing the night he proposed to her,.  
"Mr. Morgan, your teammate Jessica states that when you and she were trying to quote, 'pretty up all the little pokèmon,' end quote, the defendants attacked your shop Salon Roquette and thus your plan failed. Could you state any other examples?" Jay asked James.  
"Well, one time we were trying to get some fossilized pokèmon for ourselves by using dynamite. Then Ash and his electric.err, his Pikachu came by and tried to stop the fuse from igniting the dynamite. I, however, had already lit it. Then he kept trying to put it out. He ended up getting us, and himself, trapped in a canyon," James explained.  
"How does that fit your case of assault and battery?"  
"Well, trying to put the fuse out he attacked us and at the very end, before we fell into the canyon, that Pikachu zapped us and the dynamite."  
"We were only trying to protect the diggers below!" shouted Ash. The Judge hammered his gavel down.  
"Silence! You are not on the stand! Jury, disregard that comment!" ordered the Judge.  
"But it's true!" Ash protested.  
"Sit down before I order you out of this courtroom!" Jessie smiled to Meowth. Meowth smiled back, trying to forget about his hungry stomach. He had only gotten a "magic" banana from Chansey at the Pokémon Center and a can of coke from the hotel room.  
On the opposite side of the courtroom, Mrs. Ketchum gently pulled Ash to his seat. "Please, honey, try to relax!" she consoled her son.  
"But, Mom, it's not true and he knows it!" protested Ash.  
"Ash, I think you should listen to your mother; she appears to know what she's saying," advised Professor Oak. Ash sighed. Why was he the only one who could sense that Team Rocket was making all of this up and they were going to win? Ash tapped Lamont on the shoulder.  
"Can we call a recess?" Ash whispered.  
"But, Ash, we just returned from one," Lamont whispered back.  
"I have more to tell you though."  
"Ash, write it down and I'll ask when I can cross-examine James."  
"Fine." Ash took a pen from Lamont's briefcase. Then he grabbed some paper. Finally Ash began to write. Jessie looked over at him from the other side of the courtroom.  
What is that twerp doing over there? Jessie thought. Then she looked over at Butch and Cassidy. They were holding hands. And what is with those two? They sure are acting strange. She looked down at her own hand hoping that no one had noticed her engagement ring. She placed her right hand on top of it and looked back at James. He had done good so far; soon the cross-examination would begin and she knew James wasn't going to do all that great if he let it worry him. "Don't worry, James, you'll do fine," she wanted to tell him. Just then Jessie's stomach growled. That's what we forgot! She thought. We were going to get some lunch. Then she yawned. And I was going to take a nap. Jessie wanted to cry.  
  
Chapter 34  
The Judge ordered a recess until 10 o'clock the next morning. Giovanni gave Mondo some money. "Here treat the gang to dinner," Giovanni whispered to Mondo.  
"But, sir," protested Mondo, "where are you going to eat?"  
"I'm going home."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask questions; just do as you're told." Then Giovanni waked towards the exit courthouse. Just then Butch and Cassidy made their way out of the courtroom hand-in-hand. Not soon after Mondo caught sight of them did the press also catch sight of them. ****  
Jessie, James, Meowth and Ash and Co. were still in the court room. Jessie was asleep in "her" chair and James was talking with Jay. "They really set you up good, James," remarked Jay as he put his files in the suitcase that was on his desk.  
"Yeah," James said. "You know, Jay, I've been doing some thinking."  
"Uh-huh," Jay said still putting stuff into his suitcase.  
"Well, legally how could two people get married without anyone knowing about it?" Jay drops his notebook right on Meowth's foot. Meowth bends over and picks it up.  
"Who's getting' hitched, Jim? Anyone wez know?" asks Meowth handing Jay back his notebook.  
"Uh, James, why the sudden interest in marriages?" asks Jay taking the notebook from Meowth.  
"Youz got a girlfriend, Jim?" asks Meowth. Just then Jessie wakes up. Meowth goes over to her, forgetting about James for the moment.  
"You see I.well.uh." James stutters.  
"Just curious?!"  
"Yeah." James smiled sheepishly. ****  
Ash and Co. was heading out of the courtroom when Ash saw someone sitting in the back. Person had a sketchbook and was drawing. Ash walked up to the person. "Tracey?!" said Ash. The person looked up.  
"Ash?!"  
"Tracey, long time no see. How've you been?"  
"Great! You sure got yourself into trouble this time."  
"And what are you doing here?"  
"I'm recording the trial in pictures for the presses." ****  
Back in the front of the courtroom, Jessie and Meowth were conversing. "Does Jim have a girlfriend, Jess?" Meowth asked Jessie.  
Jessie didn't know what to say. If she told Meowth that she and James were getting married he'd blab about it to everyone; though on the other hand she couldn't see herself lying about it. "Meowth," Jessie started, "I.err.did you say that James has a girlfriend?!"  
"It sure sounds dat way ta me."  
"James Morgan!" Jessie shouted as Meowth covered his ears. James and Jay stopped talking, and looked at Jessie. Jessie motioned for James to "come here." James made his way over to her and Meowth, and Jay went back to work.  
"Yes, Jessie?" he said when he finally arrived beside her. She was still sitting in "her" chair and Meowth plopped himself down in the one next to her.  
"Excuse us, Meowth," Jessie said in a calm voice.  
"I'll gist go see what da twerps are up ta," Meowth said and leapt off the chair. After Meowth was out of earshot, Jessie offered James a seat. Jessie swiveled "her" chair to face James. The she turned his to face her.  
"What's wrong, Jess?" James asked placing his hand on her thigh.  
"Did you say something about marriage in front of Meowth?" replied Jessie. James shook.  
"Yeah, but I didn't say that it was us." Jessie spun her chair around so James couldn't see her. She had a wicked smile on her face.  
"You should have known better than to even mention that word around him," Jessie said trying to maintain her cool.  
"I'm sorry, Jess. I really am." Jessie spun "her" chair back around to reveal a friendly smile.  
"Did I say I was mad at you?" James shook his head. "Did I ever yell at you for it?" James shook his head again. Jessie inched closer to him. "Then that should tell you that I'm not angry at you." James backed away from Jessie.  
"Jess, stop this. You're scaring me, Jess," James whimpered. "You're acting totally strange." James hesitated before he said anything else. Jessie kept inching closer. James kept backing up. Then he finally got enough courage built up; he grabbed Jessie by the arm. "We are getting you to a doctor!" James said sternly and held firmly to Jessie's wrist as he rushed her out of the courtroom.  
"Hey, youz forgot Meowth!" Meowth shouted after them. Then James rushed Jessie right past the presses and straight to the nearest hospital.  
"James, I'm fine!" Jessie protested trying to loosen his grip.  
"I don't think so. You've been acting awfully strange lately.especially after Mrs. Ketchum mentioned a mother's love." Finally they entered a hospital where James, still holding onto Jessie, filled out a patent form for a check up in ER (emergency room).  
  
Chapter 35  
James finished filling out the form. Then he was about to drag Jessie back to the main desk with him when he noticed she had fallen asleep in the chair. Poor Jessie. James thought as he went back to the main desk. He handed the receptionist the form.  
"Thank you," the receptionist said. James was about to go back to his seat when."Uh, Mr. Morgan?" the receptionist said; James turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"You didn't fill in the patient's last name or address."  
"Oh! Silly me!" James said. Last name? Address? James thought. Well, she's almost a Morgan and I don't know her last name so.James wrote in, Last name: Morgan. Address? "Uh, ma'am, we're in the process of selling our house." James lied.  
"Well, put it down anyway." James shrugged and wrote in the headquarters' address. Then handed the form back to the receptionist. Finally he walked back to Jessie.  
Jessie was still sound asleep in the chair. Quietly, James slid into the chair next to her. His mind began to wander. He began to grow curious as to the many reasons why Jessie could be acting so weird. The night before she was fine. They had gone shopping for their clothes, gone to dinner with Giovanni, Butch, and Cassidy.That's it! James thought to himself.  
  
Chapter 36  
An hour after James had brought Jessie into the ER she slowly awoke. She saw James reading a newspaper. "Huh? Where.?" Jessie started. James put the paper down and looked over at her.  
"Hi, Jess!" James said.  
"Where are."  
"Jessica Morgan?" a voice came. James led Jessie to the nurse.  
"Morgan?!" Jessie whispered to James.  
"I'll explain later," replied James.  
"Uh, sir, you'll have to wait here," the nurse said to James. H nodded.  
"Don't worry, Jess, you're going to be fine!" James reassured her. Jessie just stared at James as the nurse led her to an exam room. James waved to Jessie until she was out of sight. Then he headed back to his chair. ****  
"Ma'am, you're going to need to change into this robe," the nurse said handing Jessie a medical robe.  
"What is going on? Why am I here? I feel fine!" Jessie replied not taking the robe.  
"Well, your husband said that you were feeling really tired, you were having mood swings, and your personality has changed greatly within twelve hours."  
"My husband?!"  
"Well, then he's your brother?!"  
"Brother?!"  
"Cousin?"  
"Cousin?!"  
"Well, then what relation is he to you?"  
"Who?"  
"That man who led you in here."  
"Oh, him! He's my." Jessie thought for a minute. If James put down Morgan she had to think of something reasonable. "My husband."  
"But you just said he wasn't."  
"I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."  
"Now will you please put this robe on, Mrs. Morgan?" Jessie snatched the robe from the nurse.  
"Do you have to stand here and watch?"  
"Sorry, ma'am. I'll go get your doctor who will be by within ten minutes."  
"Can you leave now?"  
"Yes, ma'am." The nurse left and shut the door behind her. ****  
James picked up a magazine from the waiting room table. Beanie World read the title. Beanie World?! I thought we lived in a Pokémon world. James thought as he began reading it. ****  
Jessie had finished undressing and put the robe on; she was now looking around the room. The various instruments intrigued her. Then a knock came at the door. Jessie tried to make her way back to the examining bed, but the doctor walked in. "Hello! You must be Jessica Morgan," the woman doctor said. Jessie nodded. "I will be your doctor. My name is Beverly Crusher." Dr. Crusher extended her hand. Jessie shook Dr. Crusher's hand. "Now according to this file here," Dr. Crusher said reading the form James filled out, "you should be due for a physical." Jessie's eyes widened. "and a lot of other things. Let's get started. Hop up on the bed." Jessie hesitated.  
"Will these other things hurt?"  
"Probably no more than being shocked by a Pikachu." Jessie laughed nervously.  
"Well, I'm used to that." Then she got on the bed. ****  
James was about halfway through the Beanie World magazine when two young girls made their way towards him. He couldn't help overhearing them. James peeked over "his" magazine as the two girls sat across from him and continued their conversation. "I know what you mean, Clara; I don't know what I would do if I met him either," one girl said. James noticed they were both wearing white Team Rocket uniforms.or were they costumes? James couldn't tell which, but he was sure they weren't in uniforms because he'd never seen them before in his life.  
"What would you do if you ever met Jessie?" Clara asked the other girl. James put the magazine back up to try and not be seen.  
Jessie?! Could they possibly be talking about my Jessie? James thought.  
"Well, I'm not sure what I'd do. What would you do?"  
"I'd hope that I'd ask for her autograph. I mean after all she's one of the coolest people there is."  
"What about Cassidy, Clara?"  
"I think Jessie's cooler."  
"What about Butch?"  
"Well, what about him?"  
"Do you think he's hot?"  
No way! James is definitely the hottest!"  
Jessie? Cassidy? Botch? James? James thought. They must be talking about us! He deducted. He walked over to the table and put down his Beanie World magazine. The girls stopped arguing and looked up at James. His blue hair shrouded his face. They stared in wonder and anticipation.  
Could it be? Both Clara and Helen thought and hoped. James slowly looked up at the two girls. He brushed his blue hair away from his face. He smiled.  
"What's with you two? Seen a ghost pokèmon?" James joked. Finally Clara regained her composure.  
"Are you.?"  
"To unite all people within our nation," James says. The two girls exchange looks.  
"You are James Morgan aren't you?!" Clara responds. James stands up and takes a bow.  
"At your service." Then he straightens up. "So what are you two doing in Team Rocket uniforms?" He sits down beside Clara.  
"W-w-we're putting on a play," Helen finally responds gaining some of her composure.  
"Why aren't you wearing your uniform, James?" Clara asks.  
"You haven't heard?" James asks. The two girls shake their heads. "Team Rocket is taking Ash and co. to court."  
"Cool!" both girls say at once.  
"You aren't like most kids are you?" asks James.  
"What do you mean?" Clara asks.  
"You don't like Ash and co. do you?"  
"Nope. We like Team Rocket!" replies Helen.  
"We love Team Rocket!" clarifies Clara.  
"Wow! I feel honored!" Just then a figure shows p close beside James, somewhat in front of them (the girls and James).  
"Prepare for trouble," a familiar voice says from a shadow. James and the girls look up.  
"Jessie!" exclaims James and runs up to her. He embraces her. "Make it double."  
"Jessie?!" the two girls say in unison.  
"What?" Jessie answers. James gives her a little peck on the cheek.  
"Are you really Jessie from Team Rocket?" Clara asks. Jessie rolls her eyes at Clara.  
"Yeah, why else would I.?" Jessie stops and remembers she's not wearing her uniform. "Yeah, I'm Jessie from Team Rocket. And who are you two?" Jessie says quickly.  
"I'm Clara, and this is my friend Helen."  
"Nice to meet you, but uh why the Team Rocket uniforms?"  
"He, he. They're not uniforms, Jessie," replies Clara.  
"Nope, they're costumes," Helen chimes in.  
"Costumes?!" says Jessie.  
"Yeah, they're putting on a play," explains James. The two girls nod.  
"You're not like most kids are you?" asks Jessie.  
"Nope, we love Team Rocket!" Clara explains again. Jessie nods. Helen can't stand it any longer. She reaches into her Team Rocket pants pocket.  
"Can I have your autographs?" she says pulling out two pieces of paper and a pen. Clara slaps her forehead.  
Now, I can see why you were cast to play Cassidy. Clara thinks. Smiling again. Clara awaits Jessie and James' response.  
Jessie grabs the pen and paper from Helen. "Sure anything for a fan."  
"Oh, let me sign too!" pleads James. Jessie sighs signs her name, and hands the paper and pen to James.  
"While you're at it will you sign this for me?" Clara asks holding out an 8½ inch by 11 inch piece of paper. Jessie looks at the paper. It's a picture of Jessie, James, and Meowth with the words: "Pokémon Gotta Catch'em all" below them. Jessie signs it and passes it onto James.  
"ooh, I take cute pictures!" James exclaims. "Hey! I don't remember posing for this!" he says looking aback at the picture. Jessie sighs. Finally Jessie and James finish signing their autographs.  
"Thanks! You guys are so cool!" Helen says.  
"Yeah, thanks!" says Clara.  
"You're welcome!" Jessie says.  
"No problem!" agrees James.  
"I just have one question," Jessie says.  
"What's that?" replies Clara.  
"Why are you two here anyway?"  
"Oh, our 'Butch,' our 'James', Helen and I blasted off the set." Explains Clara. Jessie and James smile.  
"But what are you doing here?" asks Helen.  
"I thought I should see why Jessie had been acting totally out of character," replies James. Then James turns to face Jessie. "Which reminds me, Jessie; what did the doctor say was wrong?"  
"Oh, we'll talk about it later. It could be one of three things: dehydration, starvation, or ."  
"Where are you guys staying?" interrupts Clara.  
"At a hotel," replies Jessie.  
"Where's Meowth?" asks Helen.  
"Yeah, and Butch and Cassidy?" Clara chimes in. That was something James and Jessie and thought of.  
"I'll bet they're back at the hotel," James says.  
"Oh, can we see them?" asks Helen.  
"That is if you're going back there," Clara states.  
"Well, we haven't even had dinner yet," remarks Jessie.  
"Besides you should probably wait here for the results on your friends," advises James. "But we'll come to your performance." The girls perked up.  
"When is it?" inquires Jessie.  
"Next Friday!" says Helen.  
"3:30 pm in that theatre down the street," offers Clara.  
"Well, you can count on us to be there!" Jessie beams.  
"I'll see if I can talk the others into coming," offers James.  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" exclaim both girls. James pulls Jessie aside.  
"We really should be going, Jess," he whispers. Jessie nods. James walks back to the two girls.  
"We'll see you then. It was nice meeting you," Jessie calls and heads towards the door.  
"Break a leg!" James encourages and runs after Jessie. "Hey, wait for me!" he calls; the two girls giggle.  
  
Chapter 37  
It was about 10:30pm when Jessie and James finally made their way back to the hotel. James and Jessie were laughing as James turned the key and opened the door to their room. Meowth looked up from the TV. "Where've youz been? Youz missed da best dinner in da world!" Jessie and James stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, well you missed the best sunset in the world!" remarked James.  
"You also missed the best love scene in the world!" Jessie said not realizing what she had just said.  
"Like I'sa care." Then James and Jessie made their way to their luggage bags. James went into the bathroom and emerged later wearing swim trunks. Jessie, likewise, entered the bathroom and came out wearing her swimsuit. "Don't tell me now youza gonna go swimmin'?" Jessie and James didn't answer; they just walked out hand-in-hand towards the pool. After they shut the door."Humans! Da strangest dings ever created!" Meowth sighed and went back to watching Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. ****  
Jessie and James dove into the water one by one. James dove in first. Jessie then dove in. The two kept swimming. Then they swam towards the shallow end. ****  
Cassidy rolled over and looked at their digital clock. 11:00pm. She turned over and looked at Butch. "What if something terrible happened to them?" Butch turned over.  
"What, Cass?" Butch yawned.  
"What if something terrible happened to them?"  
"To who?"  
"Jessie and James."  
"Cass, I'm sure we would have been notified."  
"But what if they got locked in jail?"  
"Cass, why are you so worried about them all of a sudden?"  
"Oh, Butch, what if they got hounded too much by the press?"  
"Cass, you don't like Jessie and James."  
"I don't?!"  
"Well, at least that's what I thought you'd told me."  
"I'll.be right back!" Cassidy climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She searches their medicine bag. After finding the sleeping pills, Cassidy reaches out and grabs a glass. She jugs down the water and the pills. Then splashes her face with cold water. It was all just a dream. She tells herself. Just a horrible, senseless dream. She pats her face dry and heads back to bed. As she crawls into bed.  
"So what's wrong, Cass?"  
"I.it's nothing, Butch!"  
"C'mon, Cass, I haven't known you all these years for nothing." He scoots closer to her. Cassidy turns her back to him. She closes her eyes and tries to erase the dream from her mind. "Cass, you can't fool me. What's wrong?" Cassidy is torn in two. She wants to tell Butch; yet she's tired of him bugging her and wishes just for tonight he'd shut-up. "Cass, are you still awake?" Butch puts his arm on her shoulder. "You're sweating, Cass; are you sure you're fine?" Cassidy weeps softly.  
"No, I'm not fine." Butch just lays there listening. "I had a nightmare. I dreamt that Jessica and I were sisters, and." Cassidy turns to face Butch. "And something horrible happened to her." Butch hugs Cassidy. "Oh, Butch, what if I really have been mean to my sister all these years?! What if Jessica is my sister?!" ****  
Jessie and James were lying on some deck chairs around the pool. James had just closed his eyes when Jessie decided to have more fun. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie cackled and shoved James back into the pool. Jessie was laughing so hard that she didn't notice James had finally gotten control of himself in the pool. Then he reached out from the pool's edge where Jessie was standing.  
Grabbing Jessie's legs James laughed. "Make it double!" he howled pulling Jessie into the pool. Jessie floundered a bit then finally got control of herself. Then she started laughing.  
"To protect the world from devastation," she said splashing James.  
"To unite all people within our nation," James said and dove under water.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said and dove under to meet James who was already in the shallow end of the pool.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above," James said pointing upward.  
"Jessie!" Jessie said making a huge wave splash James in the face as she emerged.  
"James!" he said turning his back to her and the wave.  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie said inching closer to James.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James said twirling around and tackled Jessie.  
"Oh, yeah,.that's right!" Jessie said trying to sink James enough for her to be on top. This continued for quite a while (a good half-hour or more).  
"You know, Jess, we should really get some sleep," James says after he and Jessie sit on the steps of the pool in the shallow end. While she sat there on the steps, James made his way to the chairs again. He stretched out on the chair and fell asleep. Jessie walked over to another chair and lay there with her eyes closed, but she couldn't sleep. (She was much too intoxicated.)  
"James?" she said. "James, are you awake?" There was no answer. James had already drifted off to sleep. "James, I'm worried." Jessie said. "Do you know why?" Still no answer. "I'm worried we'll lose the case, and then we won't be able to get married." Jessie opened her eyes. She looked towards James. "I wish I could have avoided all this trouble." Jessie walked over to James. Do you know why all this happened in the first place?" Jessie asked James. "Of course you don't. I'll tell you." She pulled another chair up beside James and lay next to him. "I think it all started when I was younger." Jessie closed her eyes. "Yes, that's right." A tear forms in Jessie's eye as she begins her sorrowful tale. "My mom never seemed to have any time for me. She seemed to spend time with my other siblings, but not me. However, it seems different when I recall another incident. She seemed to always be busy.this other mother figure I remember. Do you know what she was doing?" James turned over.  
"Hu-huh," he mumbled in his sleep.  
"This other mother figure I remember.she was always busy with Team Rocket. I don't know even to this day who my father is or was. I don't even know why he never took care of me. James, I don't want that same fate for our children; that is why as much as I like Team Rocket, I think we'll have to quit it and actually do something honest. I know, I know I've said that I would tarnish my criminal records and such, but I don't want our kids growing up thinking they aren't loved." She pauses. "I think the next thing that caused all this trouble was the day when I failed the exam at Pokémon Technical Institute." Tears start streaming down her face. "I know you remember that day, and the day before. You and I, we partied and a fun time we had. Then the next day came; we thought we had it made, you and I. When the tested were graded and results were distributed you and I realized what all that partying had done to us. You ran away from home to escape your parents wrath of failing and from their expectations of you to marry Jezebel and you didn't like being rich. I tried to help out and train to be a Nurse Joy or even an assistant like Chansey. I failed that, too; only because the teacher hated me." Jessie stops and wipes her tears away with her hair. "I guess that's pretty much my story. Thanks for listening, James." Jessie looks over at James. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry, James! I didn't mean to put you to sleep." Then she wraps her arm around him. "But you know the only reason I ever made it this far is because you've always been there for me, James." She keeps her arm around him, closes her eyes, and goes to sleep now herself. ****  
Several hours later Meowth awoke to a phone ringing. He let it ring and ring. Finally, Meowth awoke. "Youz gonna." Meowth stopped and looked around. The TV was still on, he was still the bed, and Jessie and James still weren't in the room. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Uh, 'ello?" Meowth said. "Uh, no. Day went out last night an' I ain't seen'em since," Meowth replied to the speaker. "No, I dunno where day'd be. Day went swimmin' lass night an'." The speaker interrupted. "Fine, I'll go check da pool." Meowth placed the receiver on the bed and went out to check the pool. ****  
"Pikachu!" Ash smiled. It was time for another day in the courtroom, and Pikachu was having fun with some of Ash's clothes. "Pika!" Pikachu emerged from Ash's drawer with a sock on each ears.  
"You're so funny, Pikachu!"  
"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mim called.  
"coming!" Ash replied. Ash slipped on his gray slacks and black shoes and made his way to join the others for breakfast. Pikachu ran ahead and beat Ash to the table. ****  
Meowth made his way out of the elevator, past the ballroom, through the workout area, and to the fenced in area where the pool was. There he saw Jessie holding onto James and vice-versa. I'sa really hate ta wake'em up, but da boss'll be mad. Meowth thought to himself. He crept along side the pool. Finally he reached where Jessie and James were laying. "Uh, Jim?" Meowth whispered in James' ear. "Jim, it's uh clock." James slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw a sideways Meowth and felt Jessie's shoulders.His eyes widened.  
"How much did you see, Meowth?!" James asks sternly.  
"Uh, maybe more dan I shoulda." Jessie peeks over James' shoulder.  
"Meowth!! Jessie shouts.  
"Uh, 'ello!" Meowth says and smiles sheepishly. Jessie and James quickly sit up.  
"What are you doing down here?" asks James.  
"Da boss is on da phone upstairs. He wants ta talk wit one of youz." Jessie volunteers. After she's out of earshot Meowth attempts to ask James a question. "So, uh. Jim, what was youz and Jess doin' anyway?"  
"When?" replies James getting up and heading back to the room.  
"Before.well, uh maybe I'sa bitter reword dat."  
"Okay." James heads out of the fenced in area surrounding the pool.  
"Are youz an' Jess.well, uh you know."  
"Meowth, you shouldn't really interfere with other people's lives," James says as they pass the ballroom.  
"So do youz think I'sa stupid? Last month you confessed to me dat you loved Jess."  
"What's your point?" James asks pushing the button to call the elevator.  
"Didja ever act on doze feelings o' not?" The elevator doors open and James and Meowth get in.  
"Meowth, you really shouldn't put your nose into other people's business." ****  
Jessie is frantically running around trying to find something to wear. She holds up a denim skirt she and James bought two days ago. Jessie takes that and a green blouse and runs back into the bathroom to try and fix her hair. Just then James and Meowth enter. "I'sa finally got Jim up here," Meowth calls as James flops himself onto the bed. Jessie comes running in with her cordless curling iron.  
"James! What are you doing we don't have time to lounge around! We have to be in the courtroom at 10 o'clock! We have to get ready!" Jessie ranted quickly.  
"But, Jess, I have only one problem," replied James calmly.  
"What's that?"  
"I have nothing to wear." Meowth slapped his forehead.  
Jessie frantically searches through James' clothes and pulls out a black pair of Team Rocket slacks, a solid black shirt and white tie with the letter "R" in red at the bottom. "Here, put these on!" Jessie says tossing the clothes at him, still holding the curling iron.  
"Sniff, sniff! Jess, I smell something! Don't you, Meowth?"  
"Yeah, smells like something's burning." Jessie sniffs the air.  
"I smell it too!" she replies. James and Meowth stare at Jessie wide- eyed. "What's the matter you guys?" Smoke starts coming from her curling iron.  
"Uh, Jess?" James starts. Just then a sprinkler above Jessie's head sprays water. The water lands on the curling iron which shorts out and causes her hair to poof out. James and Meowth stifle their laughter.  
"My hair!" Finally James looks at his watch. Without saying a word he grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom to change. Jessie collapses onto the bed. After awhile James emerges from the bathroom tying his tie.  
"Come on, Jess! Come on, Meowth! Let's get going!" James says and heads out the door. Meowth and Jesse shrug. Meowth follows James.  
"But my hair!" exclaims Jessie. Jessie reaches out and grabs Meowth. "Wait for me!" she grabs him.  
"MEEOOWTH!" a strong, static charge transfers from Jessie to Meowth. Jessie's hair goes flat and Meowth turns into a big, electrified puffball. Jessie starts groping around for James.  
"James! James, where are you?"  
"Diz gist ain't my day," grumbles "the electrified puff ball." James is only about 3 feet away and trying to stifle his laughter as e comes closer to Jessie. He finally reaches out and grabs her hand.  
"Come on, Meowth!" James calls as he and Jessie head for the elevator.  
"Oh, sure don't help me," grumbles Meowth. After they're all inside the elevator James reaches into his suit pocket. He pulls out a comb and hands it to Jessie. Jessie studies it with her hands. Still uncertain what it is, Jessie parts her hair down the middle and peeks out. Then she starts combing her hair.  
  
Chapter 38  
Finally the trio arrives at the courthouse. They arrive in the conference room at exactly 9:55. All eyes are on them. Finally Mondo says something to eliminate the stress. "Meowth, you look exquisite" Mondo jokes. "How did you do it? Static ball? Electric socket? A Pikachu?"  
"Ooo! Can it before I's furry-swipe ya!" shouts Meowth quite aggravated. Cassidy tries to stifle her laughter as she looks at Jessie's half braided hair and the other half shrouding Jessie's face.  
"Did you forget to braid the other half, Jessie or are you trying something new?" teases Cassidy. Jessie starts for Cassidy, but James holds her back.  
"C'mon lemme at her. Just one punch," Jessie says to James.  
"Nope. One punch will lead to another and so on until you've beaten each other to a pulp. I can't let you do that, Jess!" James says sternly. Then he looks over to Giovanni still restraining Jessie. "Sir, could you pleas help Meowth to a chair? Normally I would, but seeing as I have to prevent these two girls from attacking one another," says James. Giovanni sighs, but for some strange reason feels sorry for James and does as he requested. Just then an electric current went from Meowth to Giovanni. Everyone laughed as Giovanni's hair stood on end.  
"Silence!" Giovanni shouts, "That wasn't funny, Mr. Morgan!"  
"Yes, it was, sir," replies James hoping he wouldn't be in too much trouble later. Everyone except Giovanni sat down. Giovanni stormed over to James. He spun James around in his chair. He turned James to face him.  
"If you do that again.you're fired!" Giovanni said sternly. James trembled in his chair. All James could do is nod in agreement.  
After the very brief meeting with Jay in the conference room, they all head to the courtroom. This time it is Cassidy who gets to sit by the table. (From left to right they are seated: Jay, Giovanni, Cassidy, Butch, Mondo, Meowth, Jessie, and James.) On the other side of the courtroom Ash and co. has their group ready to begin again, too. Court is called to order, and it is time for the defense to call its witness. They called Misty Williams to the stand. Misty made her way to the witness stand; in doing so she placed Togepi on her chair. That was a bad idea. Togepi wandered out of the courtroom and saw two puffballs sitting on a bench.  
  
Chapter 39  
Jessie stared blankly into space. Her thoughts were back to the night before when she and James shared a candle-lit dinner (which he charged to the credit card Meowth had gotten for him), the romantic sunset they saw together, the kiss they shared afterwards, the swimming fun.  
A hand stroked Jessie's. She looked over and up. It was James. The two smiled. Jessie laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.  
James' thoughts faded from the courtroom as he felt Jessie rest her head on his shoulder. Then he closed his eyes and thought back to the previous night. The way Jessie looked through the candle light over dinner, the long, passionate kiss they shared in front of the sunset, the pool fun.Lips touched James' cheek. He looked over and down. It was Jessie. They exchanged smiles. ****  
".why even when I thought I was doing something good, like giving psyduck a make over, I found Jessie and James running the pokèmon salon," testified Misty.  
"So you believe somehow Team Rocket always finds out where you're heading for, and arrives miraculously before all of you arrive?" asked Lamont. Jessie and James perk up.  
"I object!" Jessie shouts standing up. "It is merely coincidental that we arrive in the same place and time as you!" Jessie shouts and points in an accusing manner towards Misty. Misty stands up.  
"Can you prove that?!" Misty bellows back at Jessie.  
"Yes, I can!"  
"I should like to see you!" James follows the rally of shouts across the court(room).  
"Order! Order!" Judge Clark says trying to get the two females to quiet down, so the case can continue.  
"You think you're so smart! I'd like to see you pass the pokèmon exam!" taunts Jessie.  
"Yeah, well I'd like to see you catch something for once!" retorts Misty.  
"I have caught something else, twerp!"  
"What?! A head cold?!"  
"A Lickitung!"  
"A what?!" Two Officer Jennies emerge and one pushes misty to her seat in the witness stand and the other escorts Jessie outside. James stands up quickly and follows.  
"Let go of me!" shouts Jessie writhing. "Unhand me! I didn't do anything!" Once outside the courtroom Officer Jenny lets go of Jessie, and is just about to head back in when James charges through the doorway to Jessie. Then the two puffballs sneak in and Officer Jenny shuts the door. Jessie slumps to the bench outside. James cautiously sits next to her. "What did I do wrong?" Jessie weeps. James wraps his arm around her. "I don't understand." Jessie hangs her head; her hair shrouds her face as she begins crying. James gently hugs her.  
"It's okay, Jess. I know you didn't mean to do anything wrong, but it's not our place to say what's right or wrong, here, Jess." James brushes away Jessie's braid that's hanging in her face. "You are so special to me. Just hang in there You'll do fine." The courtroom doors open a crack, and Meowth peeks out unseen by Jessie or James. "Besides, Jess, even if we don't win here you've still won my love." Jessie perks up.a little.  
"Y-y-you mean it?" Jessie asks choking on her tears. James nods. A smile slowly forms on her face. She embraces him. That's when something sparkly catches Meowth's eye.  
I'sa knew it. Meowth thinks. Day did act on dare emotions. Casually Meowth walks out into the hallway. Meowth clears his throat. Jessie and James look up. "Hello!" Meowth says. "Looks like youz got ya'self inta trouble, Jess!"  
"Why you little!" Jessie launches at Meowth. James launches for Jessie.  
"Jess, you're overreacting!"  
"I am not overreacting!"  
"Lemme go! Lemme go!" hollers Meowth. James pulls on Jessie.  
"Come on, Jess, let him go. He didn't do anything!"  
"Yeah, c'mon lemme go!"  
"Why should I?!"  
"Come on now, Jess, this is insane!"  
"Would ya gist lemme go!?" James tugs on Jessie's pigtails.  
"AIIIIEEEE!!!!" Jessie lets go of Meowth and spins around to attack James. Meowth creeps away. "Why you!"  
"Jessie, stop it! Ow! Jessie, please! Ouch! Stop!"  
"How dare you hurt me! How dare you pull on my precious hair!"  
"Jessie, I'm sorry! Ow! Jessie stops mid-action.  
"Did you just say.you're sorry?"  
"Yes." Jessie looks into James' eyes.  
"Well, I'm sorry, too!"  
Talk about mood swings! James thinks as Jessie kisses him.  
  
Chapter 40  
The court called a recess for lunch, and by the looks of things it was going to be a long time before Jessie could stand to look at Misty without tearing at her. Mondo and Meowth went to McDonald's; Butch and Cassidy went to a café down the street; Giovanni and Jay went to a fancy restaurant down the street; Jessie and James head back to the hotel. ****  
Butch holds onto Cassidy's hand like he's scared for some reason, but he's not scared. "Butch, what's wrong?" Cassidy asks. Butch doesn't reply. "Are you okay?"  
"Cass, I don't want to lose you," Butch finally replies.  
"Okay?!" says a confused Cassidy. "What brought this on?"  
"I was just doing some thinking today."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Well, I realized that when you fell asleep in my arms last night.you and I.well, we've been through a lot together."  
"I just wanted to let you know that you mean the world to me."  
"But why tell me all this now?"  
"Why not?"  
"Butch, I.you.is there.what I mean is I'm glad you see things the way I do." Then she and Butch lean in for a kiss. ****  
Nothing exciting happened with Mondo and Meowth nor Giovanni and Jay; so we'll go with Jessie and James back at the hotel. Jessie was reclining on the bed in a most stimulating way. James slipped on some romantic music. Jessie let down her hair from their braids. James brought a tray of fruit in along with some whipped cream. He placed the tray down on the nightstand and jumped onto the bed beside Jessie. (Much more happens, but it's not relevant right now. You can infer the rest I'm sure.) ****  
About 1:30pm Jessie and James slowly wake up after about 2½ hours of "play time" with one another. James reaches over to the nightstand and gropes for his watch. He picks up a strawberry. Jessie yawns and turns over to look at James. She opens her eyes and drowsily attempts to talk to him. "James? What are you.you do know that you're holding a strawberry don't you?"  
"Huh?" James says drowsily and looks at the strawberry. "Oh, right." James then gropes around again. This time he pulls out a.  
"James, that's a melon piece." He looks at the melon piece.  
"Where did I place my watch?" Jessie pulls James close to her and kisses him. "Jess, we really need to get going," James says muffled behind Jessie's lips. Jessie doesn't listen, though. Jessie strokes James' unclothed back.  
"There, there! I'm sure they can go on without us," Jessie soothes. James finally wraps his arms around Jessie. Then he kisses her.  
"Really, Jess," James says between kisses, "we should get going."  
"But wouldn't you rather be with me?" Jessie asks between kisses. James doesn't answer verbally, instead he cuddles closer to her. I knew you wanted more. Jessie thinks.  
Little do the two of them realize that it is getting closer and closer to 2 pm (which is when court is to begin again. On the floor, near the nightstand, are Jessie and James' clothes and James' watch. ****  
"Have you noticed how close those two are?" Cassidy asks Butch. They are seated in the conference room along with Giovanni and Jay. Giovanni and Jay are seated at the front talking to each other and Cassidy and Butch are seated near the back.  
"Yeah; you think they've figured out about us?" Butch replies. Cassidy laughs.  
"You've got to be kidding; you didn't even know about us," jokes Cassidy. Butch rolls his eyes at her, and whips out a pokéball and smacks her on the head. "Ouch! Why'd you do that!?"  
"You were getting annoying."  
"So I suppose that all this is somehow my fault?"  
"Oh-no! Huh-uh!" Cassidy sense his sarcasm and bops him on the head with her fist. "What was that for?" Before Cassidy can answer Mondo and Meowth stroll in. Meowth is carrying a McDonald's sack, and Mondo a glass. Butch and Cassidy forget why they were fighting and look towards the doorway.  
"Well, hello," says Mondo entering the room.  
"Hey! Where's Jess and Jim? Haven't day arrived yet?" asks Meowth looking around the room. Butch and Cassidy shake their heads. "Dat's too bad 'cause weza bought'em lunch." Mondo helps Meowth to a raised chair and then sits down himself. "Tanks, Mondo!" Meowth digs into his sack  
"No problem," Mondo says then starts slurping his milkshake again. Giovanni then turns to face everyone. He looks at his watch. 1:45pm. ****  
James turns over in the bed and finally catches sight of his watch. 1:45pm. 1:45pm?! James thinks. "Jessica, we really need to get going this time!" James said aloud. Jessie turns to face him.  
"Why?"  
"It's 1:45!"  
"What?!" Jessie sits up. James nods the two kick the covers off the bed. James snatches the clothes up off the floor and tosses them on the bed; he and Jessie quickly start putting on their clothes.  
"Egad!" James shrieks standing up to look at himself. Jessie stands up and looks at James then herself then back to James.  
"Yikes!" Jessie screams. "Give me back my skirt and top!"  
"Then you better give me my stuff back!" After about ten minutes, Jessie and James are dressed. James grabs his watch from the floor and starts heading out the door. Jessie is still frantically searching the room for something. "Come on, Jessica, it's 1:55!"  
"I can't find my glasses!" Jessie lifts up a blanket. "You go on without me." James sighs.  
"Why can't you just wear our contacts?" Jessie looks up.  
"Where are they?" James sighs again.  
"Where'd you take them off?" Jessie says something muffled. "Did you even take them off?" Jessie looks out from the blankets.  
"Hold up some fingers; I'll see if I can make'em out," offers Jessie. James sighs yet again and holds up three fingers like a Boy Scout (or a Girl Scout). Jessie squints. "Uh, four?!"  
"No, three. You obviously didn't have them in," says an irate James. He looks on the dresser. Finally he spots a pair of red glasses. "Jessica re these them?" Jessie squints, and makes her way over to him. She takes the glasses from his hand.  
"Yeah, those are them." She slips them on and the two of them finally head out. (It is now 2:05 pm.)  
  
Chapter 41  
  
The court couldn't wait for Jessie and James to return, so they started promptly at 2pm. Giovanni grew angrier by the minute. Why can't Jessica be more like her real mom not her adopted mom? Miyamoto was much more loyal, and cared about her team; not Jessica. She has to act more like her adopted mother. No, my mom said that Miyamoto was a much more dedicated member of than Jessica. Giovanni thought as he tried to watch Butch on the witness stand. Even her sister is better than that. And James.Ooo! He can be such a two-face at times. Giovanni looked at the clock. 2:15?! Where are those two?! ****  
"James, what time is it?" James looked at his watch.  
"Oh-no!"  
"What? What is it?"  
"It's 2:15."  
"Oh no! Prepare for trouble."  
"Yeah; we'd better make it double." ****  
"When we set up that Pokémon breeding center, Cassidy and I had no idea that the defendants were anywhere in the vicinity of us at the time," testified Butch.  
"He's good!" Meowth whispered to Mondo. Mondo nodded.  
In the back of the courtroom were seated two pink puffballs.  
"Pass the popcorn, Jiggles," Kirby said. Jigglypuff passed a bowl of popcorn to Kirby.  
"Here you go," Jigglypuff said.  
"This is some case."  
"Yeah." ****  
Jessie and James continue walking down the street. "Pokéball, go!" a voice comes from a nearby alley. Jessie and James peek down the alley.  
"It's Clara!" James whispers to Jessie.  
"I've got you now, Vulpix!" Clara exclaimed. She picks up the pokéball and spins around like Ash. "I caught a Vulpix!" Then she sees Jessie and James. "Oh, hi!" Clara calls to them. They walk over to her. "I didn't know you were glasses, Jessie!"  
"Yeah."  
"We were just on our way to the courthouse, so we can't stay and talk," explains James.  
"That's ironic. I was just about to head up there myself."  
"Why?" asks Jessie.  
"To see my uncle. He works up there as a stenographer," replies Clara.  
"Well, let's get goin' already. We're already late!" says an impatient James.  
"Okay, let's take my car. It's right around the corner," Clara says and the three of them head towards her little blue car.  
"You have a car?! Asks Jessie. Clara nods.  
"And a license?!" asks James. Clara smiles and nods again.  
  
Chapter 42  
Giovanni looked back up at the clock as Jessie and James slid into a seat. 2:20pm. James waved and smiled sheepishly at him. Jessie smiled, too. Giovanni sighed and turned away. Just you two wait. He thought.  
Jessie nudged James. James turned to face her. "Do you think we're in for it?" James nodded.  
"I'm afraid so, Jess." Then James thought to himself, We wouldn't have been had if you would have stopped when I wanted you to.  
"What were you two doing?" Mondo whispered to James handing him a cheeseburger.  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand; you're too young," James whispered back and unwrapped his cheeseburger.  
"James, I'm 18, not much younger than you two."  
"Mondo, I'll tell you if you put in a good word for Jessie and me."  
"What'll you give me?"  
"Hmm.what do you want?"  
"A girlfriend would be nice."  
"A girlfriend?!"  
"That's what I said." James thinks for a minute.  
"Fine. It's a deal!" the two shake hands. ****  
Jessie and James sat in front of Giovanni's desk and waited for Giovanni to enter. He was in an adjacent room talking to Mondo. "You did what?!" Jessie shouted at James. James shrugged sheepishly. "How do you think we're going to find a girl to go out with him?" Before James could answer, the knob on the door turned. Jessie clutched James' hand. Giovanni walked over to his desk. He sat down behind it and glared at Jessie and James.  
"I should fire you two.but." Jessie and James stare at Giovanni hopefully. "Mondo has convinced me to give you both one.count it.one.last try to prove yourselves to me. If you're late to court tomorrow after the first recess you.are.fired. Get it?"  
"Got it!" Jessie and James replied in unison.  
"Good!" Giovanni spun his chair around and Jessie and James got up and prepared to go. "oh yes. Jessica, I'd like to speak with you.alone." Jessie and James exchanged looks. Jessie gulped.  
"Y-yes, sir!" stammered Jessie.  
"James, you may wait outside with Mondo and Meowth."  
"Yes, sir." James squeezed Jessie's hand for good luck. Jessie slipped her ring off and placed in James' hand for safe keeping. Then James left and shut the door behind him. Jessie nervously sat back down in her chair. She began wringing her hands, which were drenched in sweat.  
"Jessica, there's something we need to talk about," Giovanni said and spun his chair around to face Jessie. ****  
James paced the floor nervously. "Jim, ya look like you're an expectant fodder," said Meowth following James with his eyes.  
"Yeah, no kidding!" agreed Mondo.  
"Wuz da madder?" asked Meowth.  
"Really, you're not the one he's talkin' to," chimed in Mondo.  
"You know Jessie.she'll probably bring up me somehow," James replied. Mondo walked over to James. Then he started walking with James.  
"Don't worry about it, James. You'll be okay."  
"What about Jessie?" James says feeling the ring still hidden in his hand. ****  
"So she and I are sisters?!" Jessie says in astonishment. Giovanni rolls his eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Still I'm mad at your mom for killing my mom and I am still mad because I don't know my dad."  
"Jessica, she didn't kill her."  
"Then what do you call it?"  
"Jessica, that's not the only reason I called you in here."  
"Quit changing the subject on me."  
"Jessica, about your outburst today."  
Oh that. I'm sorry."  
"That would have really helped us had you done it properly."  
"Did the Judge discredit it?"  
"Actually.no." Jessie jumps for joy.  
"Yippee!"  
"Jessica?" Jessie starts dancing. "Jessica, about your relationship with Mr. Morgan." Jessie's thoughts go to James and her. Jessie starts twirling around in circles. "Jessica?" Jessie starts singing.  
"I don't care who you are; where you're from; what you did; so long as you love me."  
This is getting no where. Giovanni thinks. He walks right in front of her. Jessie grabs him and starts dancing with him. ****  
Mondo and James are still pacing. "James, you and Jessie should just elope," Mondo said.  
"I don't think you could convince Jess of that," replied James.  
"I didn't realize you had it so bad for her."  
"Please, just do me a favor."  
"Sure anything for you, James."  
"Don't tell anyone that Jessie and I are." Just then the Boss's door flies open and Jessie is seen in the doorway.  
"James?"  
"Yes, Jessie?"  
"Prepare for trouble," Jessie says and tosses her hair over her shoulder. James rushes to her and puts the ring back on her finger.  
"Then I'll make it double," he says straightening up. Meowth and Mondo stare at the two of them wide-eyed; then they stare at each other. Meowth shrugs.  
  
Chapter 43  
"What kind of trouble did you have in mind, Jess?" James asks as they head out of the building.  
"Oh, I don't know. I just felt like saying that." James smiles.  
"Well, we could go back to the hotel."  
"And pick out clothes to wear to dinner tonight."  
"Hey, how did you know what I was going to say?"  
"People do silly things when they're in love." ****  
Cassidy lay on hers and Butch's bed looking at a photo album. A tear comes to her eye as she sees one picture.  
Butch unlocks the door and enters carrying a bowl of ice with a bottle of champagne in it. He quietly closes the door behind him. Then he goes to the kitchenette and places the bowl on the counter. He goes over to the cupboard and pulls out two champagne glasses. Then he pours the champagne into the glasses. He places them at the "infamous" table; he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two candles and a set of matches. He locates the crystal candle holders and places the candles in there and lights them. Then he places those on the "infamous" table. "Cass!" Butch calls. "Cass!"  
Cassidy looks up from the photo album. She takes off her glasses, dries her eyes, and slowly makes her way into the other room. Her eyes perk up when she sees the candles. "What's all this for?" Cassidy asks slowly. Butch smiles.  
"No special reason; just that I love you." Butch extends his hand. Cassidy ambles over to him. He turns on some romantic music as he waits for Cassidy. When she finally makes her way over to him, Butch leads her into a slow dance in their living room-like area in the hotel room. ****  
Jessie holds up her Team Rocket skirt and imitates a sales clerk. "Perfect! I do believe this would look great on you, Mr. Morgan!" James laughs and Jessie smiles. Then James holds up a blue suit coat and imitates a sales clerk.  
"And this would compliment your eyes nicely, Miss.uh, Miss." he stops pretending, "Jessie, I don't know your last name." Jessie moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him.  
"It will soon be Morgan." She kisses James. "That's all that matters," she says pulling herself away from him and begins sorting through her clothes again.  
"It just seems strange you know my last name, but I don't know yours, Jess." Jessie starts humming As Long As You Love Me (the song she and James danced to two nights ago). James starts singing along with Jessie's humming. She puts down her clothes and the two start dancing. "How you got me blind is still a mystery," Jessie and James sing together. ****  
Meowth slowly trudges back into the hotel. Mondo had just left him in the lobby and told him he'd see him that night (with the others for dinner). I'sa wish day'd pay more tension ta me. Meowth thought referring to Jessie and James. All day care about is each otter. Meowth called the elevator. He jumped to reach the button labeled "14." He slumped to the floor. Dings were much bitter before day fell in love wit one uh- nudder.I'sa could always have fun wit'em. Now day gist wanna be together wit out me. The elevator dings at the 14th floor and Meowth gets out. He makes his way to the room. He knocks on the door. Day probably don't even realize I've been gone. ****  
Jessie pulls herself away from James. "Should I get it?" James kisses her some more.  
"Must you?" James replies finally.  
"What if it's housekeeping? Or worse yet what if it's the boss?"  
"You're right, Jess. I'll go get it." Jessie sits on the bed and turns on the TV. James returns with Meowth close behind.  
"I'sa knew it! Youz didn't even miss me," says Meowth. Jessie and James smile sheepishly as a sweat drop forms on their heads. "Nope, ya didn't miss me. Didn't think so."  
With that Meowth heads over to the fridge. "Meowth, don't eat too much!" cautions Jessie.  
"Yeah, we're supposed to be going to dinner with the boss tonight!" chimes in James.  
"Well, I's wouldn't wanna spoil ya evenin' o' fun." Jessie walks over to Meowth.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"it gist seems dat ever since youz an' jim show'd ya true feelings fur each otter youz haven't been payin' tension ta me; but why should I'sa complain I'm gist a Pokémon." Jessie and James look at each other and for some reason are moved with compassion for Meowth.  
"Tell you what," James says, "tomorrow during the recess we'll do whatever you want." Jessie nods in agreement.  
"Weally?" Jessie and James smile.  
"Now we really should find something to wear," Jessie says and makes a run for her clothes. James and Meowth sigh and shrug at each other.  
  
Chapter 44  
"Excuse me," Mondo said and went to the salad bar. Meowth slipped under the table and went to the arcade games. Giovanni went to talk with the chef. Then it was only Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy.  
"This is a familiar sight," Butch remarked. James sipped on his wine. "The four of us around a table."  
"So, Jessie," Cassidy interrupted, "did you and James end up in the doghouse?" Jessie put her glass down; her eyes wandered over to Cassidy's. Although on the way over something shiny caught Jessie's eyes again.  
"No," Jessie finally said. "No, we're not in trouble." She looked back down, pretending to look at her wine glass, but instead looked at Cassidy's hand. I knew it! Jessie thought. They are engaged! Then she glanced back up at Cassidy. I've got to tell her, but when am I going to tell her? Jessie reached for her wine glass. James glanced over at Jessie.  
Uh-oh! James thought. She forgot to take her ring off!  
"Nice ring, Jess," Cassidy said. "Where'd you steal that?" Jessie blushed.  
"I.I didn't steal it."  
"That's right!" chimed in James. "I gave it to her."  
"Oh, you stole it!" said Butch.  
"I didn't steal it!" now even Jessie was intrigued.  
"Then where'd you get it from?" inquired Butch.  
"You couldn't possibly have bought it with your meager salary," taunted Cassidy.  
"And what if I did?" James retorted. Jessie quietly sipped on her wine.  
"Mr. Morgan!" Giovanni called from the opposite side of the restaurant. All eyes were on Giovanni. James got up and left the table.  
"So, Jess, did he really buy it for you?" asked Cassidy.  
"Well, what about the ring on your finger, Cassidy? Where'd you steal that?"  
"How dare you think I stole this!" chided Cassidy. "I didn't steal it!" Cassidy jumped to her feet and leaned across the table toward Jessie.  
"Cassidy and Butch sitting in a tree," Jessie taunted standing up, "K- I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jessie continued chanting. "First comes love. Then comes marriage! Then comes Cassidy and Butch with the baby carriage!"  
"Why you little." Cassidy starts for Jessie who splashes Cassidy with her own wine. Butch pushes the two girls apart.  
"Shut-up! Both of you! Can't you two ever just talk things out?!" Butch intervenes.  
"She started!" accuses Jessie.  
"Did not!" defends Cassidy.  
"I don't care who started it! I just wish you two would learn to get along!" says Butch. The two girls finally apologize and resolve the conflict. Butch sighs. Girls! Butch thinks, I'll never figure them out! Just then Mondo returns with a giant salad.  
"Salad anyone?" Mondo says. Jessie, Cassidy, and Butch just stare. ****  
James and Giovanni finally made their way back to the table. "Cassidy, what happened to your hair?" James asks noticing her hair dripping with wine. Cassidy smiles.  
"Don't worry about it!" replies Cassidy. Then Cassidy looks down at her dress. "My dress! It's ruined!" Cassidy glares at Jessie, but Jessie isn't looking at her. Giovanni slips a note onto Jessie's lap.  
It simply says, Have you told her yet? Jessie finishes her second glass of wine and looks over at Giovanni. Giovanni looks back at Jessie. She shakes her head. James puts his hand on Jessie's under the table. Just then As Long As You Love Me comes on the speakers.  
"Would you like to dance?" James asks Jessie. She smiles and takes his hand. ****  
After the two finish dancing they return to their table to find an elegant dinner. (Meowth finally returns from the arcades, too.) Everyone sits down; then Butch taps his glass. "Attention everyone! I have an announcement!" he says. All eyes face Butch. "I'd like to announce that Cassidy and I are getting married." Cassidy blushes as everyone claps, everyone that is except for Giovanni. Butch notices Giovanni's not clapping. "Is that a problem, sir?" asks Butch. Giovanni gets up and leaves the table. Mondo excuses himself and goes over to see Giovanni who is looking at something in his hands.  
"Sir, is something wrong?" Giovanni stuffs the object back into his pocket.  
"Mondo," Giovanni says cautiously still with is back to Mondo. "Can I trust you with a secret?'  
"Of course." ****  
Back at the table tension is mounting. "What do you suppose is wrong with the boss?" asks James.  
"He's probably just shocked," says Butch.  
"Well, I'sa know I was," says Meowth. Cassidy just sips on her wine. ****  
"What do you mean that they're sisters?" asks Mondo.  
"It's true."  
"And you don't want Butch and Cassidy together because you're."  
"Afraid they won't work well now that they're to be married. Correct!"  
"Is that all?"  
"No, there's more."  
"More?!"  
"Yes, I fear what will happen when the whole truth is revealed."  
"The truth?!"  
"I've already told you more than I should have, Mondo. Way more than I should have."  
"Just tell me more."  
"Mondo, I've told you too much. If I tell you any more I fear it will lead to the devastation of Team Rocket as we know it." ****  
"Well, do you think they'll ever come back?" Cassidy asks.  
"Why?" asks Jessie.  
"They're getting' me nervous." Meowth starts eating on dinner.  
"Why are you nervous? You didn't do anything."  
"Yeah, it was jess and me that were called to his office this afternoon."  
"I don't know, but he's really got me nervous." ****  
"They're already married?!" Mondo says looking at a marriage certificate. Giovanni nods looking at a marriage certificate. "how come.uh, why don't they know that?!"  
"Because I brainwashed them and eliminated it from their files."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want them to know anything from their pasts."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Are you going to tell them?"  
"Tell them what?"  
"That they're already married and about their pasts."  
Then I'd have to tell Jessie about hers. Giovanni thinks to himself. "Maybe!" Giovanni says aloud.  
"Maybe?! What's that supposed to mean?" ****  
"Cassidy, could I talk with you.alone?" Jessie inquires. Cassidy chokes on her wine.  
"What?! You want to talk to me?" Jessie nods. The two girls head to the restroom. After they're gone James decides to ask Butch something.  
"Do you ever wonder if you and I could be brothers?"  
"Brothers?! James, you've got to be kidding. I know my past and you were no where to be found it!"  
"Well, why do you talk so funny?"  
"I.I."  
"What's the matter Meowth caught your tongue?"  
"Hey!" shouts Meowth. ****  
"Okay, Jessica, you got me alone; what do you want to talk about?" inquires Cassidy.  
"Cassidy, there's something I'm supposed to tell you."  
"What's that?"  
"Well," Jessie gulps, "we're sisters."  
"Then that dream I had was some indication," mumbles Cassidy.  
"What dream?"  
"The other night I dreamt something awful happened to you and James, and that we were sisters."  
"Cassidy, there's something else I want to show you." Jessie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a photocopied paper. She hands it to Cassidy. "You might want to see this."  
Cassidy looks at the paper. "This.this can't be." A tear comes to her eyes. Jessie hugs her. Cassidy returns the hug. "Why don't I remember this?"  
"I don't know." ****  
"Mondo, never tell anyone what I have told you! Got that no one!" Giovanni says sternly.  
"But, sir, Cassidy and Butch deserve to know this."  
"I knew it," Giovanni says and turns his back to Mondo, "I never should have trusted you!"  
"But I won't tell them." Giovanni smiles.  
"Good 'cause if you do I'll fire you." Then the two finally head back to the table. As they sit down Butch and Giovanni ask a question at the same time.  
"Where's Jessie and Cassidy?" asks Giovanni.  
"Are you quite alright with me marrying Cassidy?" asks Butch. Then James, without thinking, asks a third question.  
"Is something wrong, sir?" he asks. Mondo and Meowth hold their head.  
"Too many questions!" says Mondo.  
"Meowth, dat's right! ****  
"Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry for all these years that I've been fighting with you," cries Cassidy. By now Jessie's shoulder is damp from Cassidy's tears. Jessie pats Cassidy on the back trying to console her.  
"It's okay, Cass" says Jessie. "Most of the time it's been my fault. I should have kept my cool." Cassidy, for the first time since she started crying, looks at Jessie's shoulder. She smiles.  
"Jess, I think you're going to need to was your blouse."  
"Why?"  
"My mascara and eye shadow got all over it." Jessie gently pushes Cassidy away and looks in the mirror. "Prepare for trouble," Cassidy jokes.  
"Hey, that's my line!" Jessie says slightly angry, but looks at Cassidy reflection of her dress. "Looks like you'd better make it double with that wine stain on your outfit." The two girls start laughing uncontrollably at each other. ****  
"What do you suppose is taking them so long?" asks James finally trying out his dinner.  
"Maybe youz bitter put on ya dress an' fine out," says Meowth. James glares at him. Mondo, Butch, and Giovanni stare in bewilderment at James.  
"Your dress?!" says Mondo.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" asks Butch.  
"Do I even want to know about this?" asks Giovanni.  
James blushes. "Meowth, you are going to pay for that!" he mumbles. Then he notices everyone waiting for an explanation.  
  
Chapter 45  
That evening after everyone makes their way back to their places for the night (e.g., Butch and Cassidy to their hotel room, etc.), Jessie begins braiding her hair again. James sees a folded piece of paper on top of Jessie's suitcase and picks it up. Then he notices there are two papers. He begins reading them. Botch and Cassidy are already married?! James thinks. Say what?!  
Meowth emerges from the bathroom and bounces onto Jessie and James' bed. He flips on the TV to see the words: Pokémon: The First Movie. "Hey! Youz guys we're on TV again!" exclaims Meowth. James looks up from the papers, and Jessie stops brushing her hair. All eyes are transfixed on the TV.  
"How do you know we're in it?" asks James.  
"Well, I'sa figured any ding wit da twerps in it has ta have us in dare somewhere."  
"Hey look! There we are!" Jessie exclaims pointing to the TV. All eyes go back to the TV, again. ****  
Cassidy is sitting at the "infamous" table staring at a glass of champagne and watching the bubbles float to the surface. Butch and I are already married!? It still doesn't make sense. I would remember the happiest day of my life. Cassidy's thoughts are racing. Jessica is my sister?! Now there's something that's even more incredible!  
Butch finishes unmaking the bed and is about to lay down when he notices Cassidy staring at her champagne glass. "Cassidy?" he calls. Cassidy doesn't even move. He walks over to join her at the "infamous" table. "Cass?" he asks again. She jumps and looks up.  
"Oh, Butch, you startled me!"  
Obviously! Butch thinks. Cassidy stares back at her champagne glass. "Are you okay, Cass?" Butch inquires. Cassidy doesn't answer. Butch gets up and gets a glass of champagne for himself. ****  
Mondo lays down on his bed. Never tell anyone what I've said! Got that no one! Giovanni's voice echoes in Mondo's head. He puts a pillow over his head. Ditto makes his way over to Mondo. Ditto peeks under the pillow at Mondo.  
"AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!" Mondo screams and tosses the pillow across the room. Ditto begins crying. Mondo looks over. "I'm sorry, Ditto!" Mondo says and picks up the little blob. "It's just, I got a lot on my mind right now." Ditto tries to stop crying. Mondo picks up a corner of his sheet and dries Ditto's eyes. ****  
"Prepare for trouble!" a shadowy figure says looking at a picture of Butch and Cassidy. Then the figure looks over at a portrait of Jessie and a portrait of Mondo. "You two better make it double!" The figure laughs and loads a gun. ****  
Clara and Helen are out camping near the theater. Clara turns over in her sleeping bag. She drowsily opens her eyes and sees a person carrying a gun. She quietly follows the person. The person pulls out a cell phone. "I'm across from the theater." The person says. "The hotel? Right. Butch and Cassidy are in room 1463 and Jessica's in room 1462. I know." The person quickly puts away the cell phone. Clara runs quickly back to Helen. The mystery person hears her and runs after her.  
"Helen, wake-up! We have to warn Team Rocket! Helen, wake-up!" Clara shakes Helen. Helen sleepily turns over.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We have to warn Team Rocket! Someone wants them dead!"  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming again?"  
"Helen, we have to." The mystery person puts his/her hand over Clara's mouth.  
"You two have to keep quiet!" the person says. Helen is about to scream when the person covers her mouth, too. "you two are going to help me get Team Rocket or else." The two girls gulp and stare at each other.  
So much for warning Team Rocket. Thinks Clara. All they could do is hope Team Rocket would outsmart whoever this mystery person is. ****  
"Okay, I'm bored of this movie," Jessie says and goes back to braiding her hair.  
"Me too!" says James and Meowth. Meowth switches the station, and James finishes reading the papers.  
"James, what are you reading?" Jessie asks.  
"Hmm? Me? Reading?" says James looking up.  
"Yes, you. I know you're reading something." Replies Jessie. Still braiding her hair. "What is it?"  
"Oh, just some papers."  
"Where did you find them?"  
"On your suitcase."  
"On.my.suitcase?!" Jessie whips her head around and leaps onto the bed causing Meowth to bounce onto the floor. "Give me those!" Jessie says and snatches the papers from James. ****  
"Cass, I know you're feeling down, but won't you please tell me why?" Butch says Cassidy continues staring at her champagne. "Is it what Jessica told you?" A tear falls into Cassidy's champagne and ripples form in the glass. He places his hand on top of hers. Cassidy jerks it away knocking the glass to the floor in the process.  
"You knew all along didn't you?!" Cassidy shouts.  
"What are you talking about, Cassidy?" asks a bewildered Butch.  
"You knew Jessica and I are sisters! You knew we were already married!" Butch's eyes widen. He had no idea. Cassidy calms down a little. "You mean you didn't know?!" Butch shakes his head. Just then a knock is heard at the door.  
"Butch? Cassidy? Are you in there?" calls Clara. Butch goes to the door.  
"Who are you?" he asks before opening the door.  
"You don't know me, but I'm Clara; I'm one of your biggest fans." Butch opens the door just as Clara is pulled away from the doorway.  
"Ha-ha! That was only a trick to get you to open the door! Prepare for trouble and make it double!" the mystery person cackles. Butch's eyes widen.  
"Call Jessica and James!" Butch calls to Cassidy. Cassidy runs to the phone.  
"Oh, good! Then I won't have to bother them! You're too kind!" Clara and Helen slip away next door to Jessie and James' room and knock on the door. ****  
The phone rings and a frantic voice is heard from the door. Jessie, who by now has her papers again, answers the phone. James goes to the door. "Clara? Helen? What are you two doing here?" asks James.  
"No time to explain. There's a person here who wants Jessie, Butch, and Cassidy dead!" replies a frantic Clara. James looks over at Jessie. Jessie puts down the phone.  
"That was Cassidy. She said." Jessie starts, but is interrupted by Helen.  
"Someone wants you dead!" Jessie faints.  
"But who would want to kill them?" asks James.  
"I do," says a shadowy figure in the doorway. James looks over and sees the person. "Prepare for trouble." Meowth hides behind Helen and Clara who are hiding behind James. James pulls out a pokéball.  
"Wheezing, go!" he shouts. "Poison gas attack!" Then he pulls a picture out of his wallet. "No, it can't be?" Clara and Helen peek over James' shoulder.  
"That's." Clara starts.  
"Madam Boss!" finishes Helen and James together. James recalls Wheezing. The three of them stare at the mystery person. "It's her!" exclaims James. Jessie regains conscious ness and looks beside her.  
"That's her!" Jessie shouts. "That's who killed my mom!" Finally freeing themselves, Butch and Cassidy run in the room to find Madam Boss laying on the ground unconscious. "That's her, Cass! That's who killed our mom!" Jessie says. Cassidy runs over to her sister.  
"At least we're safe! At leas she didn't kill us!" Cassidy says and hugs Jessie.  
"You're sisters?!" James, Clara, Helen, and Meowth say at once.  
"That's right!" Jessie and Cassidy say in unison.  
"Now let's get her outta here!" says Jessie pointing to Madam Boss.  
  
Chapter 46  
The next morning, Jessie is awake by 6:30 and unbraiding her hair. James finishes tying his tie, and Meowth is trying to keep himself awake. Half an hour later (7:00) Jessie is completely dressed. She twirls around in her purple dress. "Beautiful, Jess!" James says and hugs her. The two look over at Meowth who fell asleep on the bed. James picks him up and they head out the door. ****  
Giovanni slammed down the phone. An anonymous Team Rocket member walked in. "You wanted me, sir?" he said.  
"Deliver these notes.immediately!" shouted Giovanni. The Team Rocket member quickly exited. Giovanni began making plans for that night. Somehow he had to get Jessica, James, Mondo, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy to forget all about what had happened from dinner last night until this morning. But how? ****  
Mondo went to go answer his door. The man handed him an envelope. Mondo opened it. Inside he found an invitation. He then quickly got dressed and headed off for the courthouse. ****  
Cassidy stretched and slowly opened her eyes. What happened last night? She thought as she looked around the hotel room. Then her head started pounding. She had a bad headache, too. It had to have been from her two glasses of champagne the night before. Butch returned to the bed and handed her an envelope. She opened it. Inside was an invitation. Butch looked over at Cassidy. She had gotten the same thing as he had. Cassidy lay back down again. Butch looked over at the digital clock "8:30am" it read. Butch collapsed onto the bed. He too had a headache. ****  
Jessie, James, and Meowth are the first to arrive in the conference room. A man comes running in the room. "Are you Jessica and James Morgan? He asks. They nod. He hands them each an envelope. Then he hands one to Meowth. Then, as quickly as he arrived, he left.  
"What do you suppose this is?" James asks holding the envelope up to the light.  
"Well, it's got your name on it; you can open it!" says Jessie trying to open hers.  
"Uh, guys who do wez know dat types dings?" asks Meowth.  
"Why?" Jessie and James ask.  
"Well, look on ya envelopes." The look on them. Their names are typed instead of written.  
"They're from." Jessie continues reading. "Giovanni?!" Just then Giovanni enters.  
"Yes!?" says Giovanni. "I heard what you did last night, Mr. Morgan." James gulps. "and I'm most displeased with you."  
"But, sir, she was going to kill Jessie," James protests. Giovanni waves his hand.  
"Not another word! I don't want to hear it!.Jessica, come here." Jessie looks over at James and Meowth. James gestures for her to go on. Jessie gets up and walks over to Giovanni. "Did you tell her?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"And?"  
"We're friends now.closer than ever, sir."  
"Do you love James?"  
"Sir."  
"Do you or do you not; it's a simple question, Jessica. Yes or no. A simple answer."  
"Why do you." Giovanni slaps Jessie. She flinches. James runs over to the two of them at the doorway.  
"Don't you dare do that to her again! Come on, Jess, we're going to wait outside while Mr. Hot Head cools down!" James shouts, grabs Jessie's arm, and shoves past Giovanni. As they're leaving Giovanni shouts after them.  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Mr. Morgan! I have the power and authority to fire you, and believe me I can use it and I just might, too!" Giovanni makes his way to a chair. Meowth tries to cheer the boss up.  
"Like I'sa always say, sir; humans: I'll ne'er figure'em out." Giovanni glares at Meowth. That's when it hits Meowth; the boss is a human, too. (Oops!) ****  
James takes Jessie outside. The two sit on a bench. Jessie is still holding her cheek. "That really hurt!" Jessie says trying to hold back her tears. James removes her hand from her cheek. He holds that hand in his.  
"I'll kiss it and make it better," James says and kisses Jessie on the cheek. Jessie smiles a little. "There; does that feel better?"  
"Yes, a little; but now my lips are sore," Jessie teases James.  
"Then allow Dr. Morgan to help you," James says and leans in to kiss her. The two close their eyes and kiss. Jessie reaches up and runs her hand through James' deep, blue hair. The two slowly drift apart. "Is anything else aching?"  
"Well, besides my ego, self-esteem, and heart?! No, other than that I'm fine." James smiles; one thing that wasn't in pain was her sense of humor. James looks down at his watch. 9:00am.  
"I guess we should head on in and see what's going to happen today," James says. "If we don't Jay and Giovanni will be upset." Jessie sighs.  
"I suppose you're right." They walk slowly back inside hand-in-hand. "I love you," Jessie whispers.  
"I love you, too!" James whispers back as they continue down the "long" hallway.  
  
Chapter 47  
9:55am. James notes in his head, and still no sign of Botch or Cassidy. Jessie looks up at the clock.  
9:55! Hmm.I wonder where they are. Jessie thinks. Her eyes drift around the room. Meowth and Mondo are talking; James is eyeing his watch; Jay is sorting out a much smaller stack of papers and files than he had the previous days; Giovanni had been glaring at her for who knows how long. Jessie starts to drift off to sleep. ****  
Cassidy turns over trying to avoid the bright sunlight. She groans and keeps tossing. Butch is already dressing in the bathroom. He finally puts the finishing touches on his suit. "Come on, Cass, rise and shine!" Butch says entering the bedroom. Cassidy puts the pillow over her head and groans. "I know you've got a hangover, Cass, but we need to get to court!"  
"Who's playing?" Cassidy says slurring her words together.  
"No, not that kind of court!"  
"Butch, you know something?" (Cassidy still has the pillow over her head and is still slurring her words together.)  
"What's that?"  
"We're already married!"  
"Nonsense, Cass. You really are drunk!"  
"Jessica, told me last night. She gave me a form.a paper that said so."  
"Then she must have been drunk, too."  
"You don't believe me; do you?"  
"Not really; no."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Cass, you're still drunk. Now, Come on! It's already five till ten! We're going to be late!"  
"But that light hurts my eyes."  
"I'll get you some sunglasses, but first you have to get up."  
"No!" I want my sunglasses first!"  
"No, you are getting up first!" ****  
Jessie lay her head on the table. She had fallen asleep; getting up too early had done her in.or maybe it was something else. James rolled over to her and, when no one was looking, he kissed her on the cheek. *~*~*~*~  
(Jessie dreamt about her mom.) "Jessica, why do you not believe me. I do love you! I always will!" Miyamoto said.  
"But, Mom, you were never around and you paid more attention to everyone else," replied Jessie.  
"Jessica, Jessica, that was your adopted mother. I love you more than words can say. Remember those snow meals we made together?" Jessie nodded. "I spent time with you, but it was hard with all those Team Rocket functions and tasks I had to perform." Then she kissed Jessie. "Remember, Jessica, I love you!" With that Miyamoto vanished, and Jessie slowly awoke. *~*~*~*~  
James strokes Jessie's long red hair. You are so beautiful, and so sweet! James thinks. You don't deserve this bad reputation that this life of crime has caused you. I'll never understand why you want to stay this way. Crime life is not for you, my Jessica. No, you deserve a happy, carefree life. Maybe some day we can get that for each other. Just then Jessie opens her eyes. She brushes her hair from her face and sees James smiling back at her; Jessie smiles and slowly raises her head.  
"Where'd everyone go?" she asks.  
"Into the courtroom," replies James.  
"Did Butch and Cassidy ever show up?"  
"Uh-uh!"  
"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"  
"It's only 10:30. You've not been sleeping long. Don't worry; I'm sure you're not in too much trouble." Jessie lays her head on James' chest.  
"oh, James, I wish I could see her again. Ask her myself if she really loved me. Why did she have to be so caught up in Team Rocket? Why?" James brushes Jessie's hair away from her face.  
"I don't know, Jess, I really don't know." ****  
"I don't think this is working, Butch," Cassidy whispers to Butch. They are in a cab trying to get to the courthouse.  
"Where'd ya say ya wanna go, mac?" asks the cab driver for the third time within the last ten minutes.  
"We're trying to get to the courthouse," Butch says calmly.  
"Okay." The cab driver starts out again. Butch rolls his eyes at Cassidy.  
"Are your eyes better yet?" Butch asks Cassidy. Cassidy peeks out of her shades and quickly pushes them back up.  
"Nope."  
Eyes doctor? Guess I'd better get them there. The cab driver thinks. ****  
"I wouldn't go in there quite yet if I were you, Jess," advises James.  
"Why not?" Jessie asks and is about to enter the room.  
"Misty's still on the stand."  
"That girl talks too much!"  
Reminds me of someone else. Thinks James. All he does is nod to Jessie in reply. Jessie sits down on the bench. James sits next to her. ****  
"No! The courthouse! We need to be at the courthouse!" Butch says sternly.  
"Well, why didn't ya say so, mac?!" replies the cab driver.  
"I did say so!" Butch replies. "Now let's get going!"  
  
Chapter 48  
"Prepare for trouble!" Clara says.  
"Make it double!" Clara's friend Gene says.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Vulpix!" says Clara's Vulpix.  
"Cut!" their director shouts. "Clara, get your Vulpix out of here!" Clara trudges over to Vulpix. She picks it up.  
"Come on, Vulpix, I need to get this right. I'll be with you later," Clara says and puts Vulpix in a theater seat.  
"Where's our Meowth!?" the director shouts. Just then two little puffballs appear in the doorway.  
"Hiiii!" Kirby says. Jigglypuff sees the stage and smiles.  
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff says and runs for the stage. ****  
"I just don't get it. How could someone love their job more than their own flesh and blood?" Jessie says for the umpteenth time referring to her mom and herself.  
"Maybe she was like us," offers James. Jessie stares in bewilderment at him.  
"Like us?! In what way?"  
"Well, she probably had a conflict. She wanted to be with you, but in order to be with you she needed money and in order to get that money she had to work long, hard hours and didn't get to be with you." Jessie is near tears by now.  
"That's why I said what I did to you that night when we were by the pool, James. I don't want our children to grow up like that." James stares in confusion. [Author's note: He does not recall as he was asleep when Jessie told him; if you remember rightly.] ****  
Clara climbs back on stage. Jigglypuff and Kirby sit down in the theater seats and begin watching. Clara spots Melissa Meowth. "there you are!" exclaims Clara and picks up Molly.  
"Let's start from Team Rocket's entrance!" shouts the director. "Places! Action!"  
"Prepare for trouble!" says Clara.  
"Make it double!" says Gene.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Melissa pops out.  
"Meowth, dat's right!" she says. ****  
Giovanni stares angrily at the clock. 10:55! Butch and Cassidy still aren't here! What in heaven's name could possible be keeping those two?! And Jessica and James! Why aren't they in here?! Could Jessica still be asleep?! He thinks.  
Meowth twirls around and around in "Jessie's" chair. Mondo goes through his billfold. Hmm.$20, he thinks. That should be enough for lunch or dinner, but not both.  
"Would the prosecution like to cross-examine the witness?" inquires Judge Clarke.  
"Yes, Your Honor," replies Jay. ****  
"Butch, we're really going to be in trouble," Cassidy pants as she and Butch run towards the elevators.  
"I know, and it's all that stupid cab driver's fault." Finally they reach the elevators. Cassidy pushes the button. She and Butch try to catch their breath. Cassidy's sunglasses slip off her face.  
"My shades!" Cassidy starts fumbling around for them. Butch, finally catching his breath, spots her shades.  
"Here, Cass. I don't know why you still need them."  
"My eyes still hurt!" Just then the elevator arrives and they scurry in. "What floor are we supposed to be on?"  
Butch shrugs. "Fourth floor?" Cassidy shrugs. "Usually we're with the boss, and he pushes the button."  
"Well, we should try something!" Cassidy presses the 4 and she and Butch start ascending to the 4th (and hopefully the right) floor. ****  
"Promise me that no matter what happens we will always show our children that we love them." James nods. "I know I said one, but also promise me you'll love me now matter what."  
"Of course I will, Jessica!" Then he leans closer to her. "And let's seal it with a kiss." The two close their eyes and kiss.  
"Ahem!" someone clears their throat. Jessie and James quickly stand up and straighten themselves up.  
"It's.not what.you're thinking, sir," Jessie stutters. Mondo and Meowth are close behind.  
"Oh, really?! Then what is it?" Giovanni almost shouts. James straightens his tie.  
Now I know what you two were doing. Mondo thinks.  
"We were just comforting one another," offers James. Jessie stares in astonishment at James.  
He stood up for me. He.stood.up.for.me! She thinks.  
  
Chapter 49  
"Everyone into the limo," Giovanni says once they're all outside the courthouse. Jessie and James climb in and sit beside each other. Mondo and Meowth shrug and climb in. Giovanni climbs on in, too. ****  
Butch and Cassidy exit the elevator. "Okay this is it," Butch says. Cassidy looks around.  
"Uh, Butch?" Cassidy asks.  
"Yeah, Cass?"  
"This doesn't look right." Butch looks around, too.  
"Yeah, I think you're right. Back into the elevator." Cassidy pushes the elevator button. "All these are business offices." The doors open and Butch and Cassidy dart in.  
"Okay, so it's not 4th floor, and it's sure as not 1st."  
"Great that leaves 2nd and 3rd floors," remarks Butch sarcastically. ****  
"Arbok, poison sting attack!" shouts Clara.  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" an actor portraying Ash says. The lights flicker as a Pikachu enters on stage.  
"Pika.chuu!!" says the Pikachu a little bolt of lightning comes out.  
"Cut! Pikachu, you're not really supposed to shock Clara and Arbok!" exclaims the director. ****  
"Well, here we are 2nd floor," says Butch as the doors open. Cassidy takes one step out of the elevator and she spots 5 police officers. She quickly gets back in the elevator.  
"Let's get out of here!" Cassidy panics frantically pushing all kinds of elevator buttons. Butch holds her hands.  
"Why? What's wrong, Cass?" The elevator starts descending.  
"There are five police officers out there; I have a great fear of police officers. I would think you would, too."  
"Of course there will be a lot of police officers around here. We are in a courthouse." Butch then realizes why she's afraid. "Don't worry, Cass, they can't arrest us as long as we're here on official business." ****  
Jessie stares out the limo's window and sighs. James puts his hand on top of hers. Jessie looks down at their hands and then up to James' face. No words are exchanged only looks. Jessie turns back to the window. I wonder, thinks Jessie, what our future holds for us. James glances towards Giovanni. The boss is glaring back at him. James quickly puts his hand back in his own lap.  
He saw nothing.I hope! Thinks James. Mondo is playing cat's cradle. Meowth starts wondering what life will be like for him after (or if) Jessie and James get married. ****  
"We're back on the ground floor?!" Butch says in amazement and anger. "Why are we back on the ground floor, Cass?" Cassidy shrugs. "We should be on the third floor! We've been on every other floor in this whole, cotton-pickin'-building!" Cassidy cowers in the corner as the elevator begins ascending again. "Wait a minute! The elevator's gong up, and I didn't even push any buttons did you, Cassidy?" Cassidy shakes her head. "Then what if we just ride it to the third floor and get out there?" Cassidy nods.  
The doors open on the second floor and reveal eight police officers. Butch stands there in shock. Cassidy faints. "First floor," one of the officers says. Butch robotically responds and presses the button. A second officer looks down and sees Cassidy on the floor.  
"Looks like your sister needs help," the officer says.  
"Oh, she's had a long day already," Butch says "Say, you wouldn't happen to know what floor the case of Morgan versus Ketchum is on would you?"  
"Third floor," says a third officer.  
"But it's heavily guarded by a lot of officer Jennies," remarks a fourth.  
"Thanks," Butch says as the doors open. The officers exit and nod at him as they leave. Cassidy groans and sits up. "Don't worry, Cass," Butch says looking towards her. "They're gone; I also found out what floor we're supposed to be on." Butch presses and buttoned labeled 3 and he and Cassidy are off again. ****  
"Where are we going, sir?" asks Mondo still playing cat's cradle.  
"Ha, ha, ha. Does it really matter, Mondo?" replies Giovanni. James looks over at Jessie again. She gazes out the window. Her thoughts drift back to Giovanni's office the day she and James were called in to see him. Flashing back *~*~*~*~  
There were several files on his desk that needed to be filed and photographs in frames and in files. Two files jump out at her Jessica one says with something smaller written underneath and the other read Miyamoto. Jessie remembers accidentally knocking over the files and a couple of pictures; that was when Giovanni forced her out of the room. What does he have in those two files? Jessie thinks. Somehow I've got to get in there. *~*~*~*~  
"Here we are!" proclaims Giovanni. James looks out the window.  
"A buffet! Oh, goody-goody!" James exclaims. Mondo and Meowth get out quickly followed by James. Giovanni gets out, too. Jessie sighs.  
"Aren't you coming, Jessie?" James asks noticing Jessie's not following them. She nods. James escorts her to the buffet doors.  
Finally everyone arrives inside. "Eat all you want! It's on me!" Giovanni says. Jessie's mind starts racing.  
He's been acting awfully strange lately. She thinks Casually she makes her way to pick up a tray. James and Meowth are already halfway through the line. Mondo is about a fourth of the way done.  
"Go on, Jessica! Eat up! Enjoy!" Giovanni urges. He pushes Jessie in line and hands her a tray. "Come on, Jessica, it's all on me!" He smiles wickedly. Jessie stares at him then at her empty tray.  
"Well, alright if you insist," Jessie replies still trying to figure out abut the files, pictures, and Giovanni's strange attitude. ****  
"Where do you suppose they are, Butch?" Cassidy asks looking around the vacant courtroom. Butch looks up at the clock hanging in the courtroom.  
"Well, according to the clock in here it is 12:30, so they're probably all at lunch somewhere," replies Butch.  
"I guess we should, too then."  
"Let's get something from the vending machines upstairs; I don't want to get lost again," says Butch. Cassidy nods in agreement. ****  
Jessie sets the tray down on the table beside James. She gets ready to leave when James taps her on the leg. "Where you going, Jess? The food's great!" Jessie rolls her eyes.  
"I'm going to get a drink; I'll be right back," replies Jessie. She glances back over at Giovanni. Something very strange is going on with him and I am going to find out what. Jessie returns to the table with a glass of iced tea.  
"So what do you think of all this great food, Jessica? Pretty swell dontcha think?" asks Giovanni. Jessie picks at her salad.  
"Oh, yah!" Jessie says putting on a fake grin, "It sure is delicious!" James is eyeing her alfreado noodles.  
"Jessie, you haven't touched your noodles yet," says James. Jessie glares at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Don't you like alfreado, Jessica?" inquires Giovanni.  
"Oh I like it; I'm just.uh, eating my salad first."  
"Youz know if ya don't won it I'll eat it," says Meowth.  
"I never said I didn't want it!" Jessie almost shouts. Everyone goes back to their meals. Jessie continues picking at her salad. Giovanni looks over at her. Jessie attempts to put a tomato on her fork and ends up chasing it around the bowl. ****  
"Here we are! The cafeteria!" Butch exclaims as he and Cassidy enter. Cassidy scans the room.  
"Mexican food, Italian food, French food, Cajun food, Greek food, Japanese food, and American food," says Cassidy scanning over the places they can eat at.  
"Well, where do you want to eat, Cass?"  
"What do you have enough for?" Butch pulls out his billfold.  
"We have plenty for whatever place you want, but we can't go over $20."  
"Okay, let's go to the." Cassidy scans the room over again. "The.uh, American food place."  
"Don't want to be a little daring?"  
"I'd rather play it safe, Butch."  
"Okay; well, I'm going to try Italian food."  
"Suit yourself." They walk over to the American food stand.  
"What do you want?" asks Butch.  
"I'll take a double, bacon cheeseburger with everything on it and chili cheese fries and tator tots with cheese and a root beer float."  
"Uh, Cass, that's $10!"  
"I know!" Butch orders Cassidy's meal as she sits at a table. He comes back balancing the tray full of her stuff.  
"Here you go!" he says and places the tray down in front of her. "Now I'm going to find something to eat for only." Butch counts his money. "$9?!?! CASSIDY!!"  
"Hmm? " she looks up from her double cheeseburger with bacon and everything on it.  
"How am I supposed to get a decent lasagna and glass of wine?!"  
"Tator tots?" offers Cassidy.  
"I don't want tator tots! I want my lasagna and wine!"  
"Well, how much would it cost?" Cassidy asks digging into her coin purse.  
"You.you had money!?!?"  
"You didn't ask." Butch slaps his forehead. "here's $5," Cassidy says handing Butch a five dollar bill. Butch grabs the money and takes his and runs towards the Italian food place. Cassidy shakes her head and goes back to her chili fries. ****  
Giovanni goes to get some dessert. Jessie is still picking at her salad. "Jessie," James says looking over at her.  
"I know. I haven't touched my alfreado. Here you can have it," Jessie says pushing her pasta towards James.  
"Well, thanks.but, Jess, that's not what I was going to say."  
"Fine. You can have my salad, too." She pushes the bowl over to him.  
"Jess."  
"Fine, take my drink too; I'll just find something else to drink."  
"Jess, I don't want your salad or your iced tea. I just want to know what's wrong. You're not yourself." Mondo and Meowth quietly sneak away.  
"It's nothing, James."  
"Jess, you've been acting strange ever since our meeting with Giovanni the other day." Then James thinks, Come to think of it you've been acting kinda strange since even before that. "What happened behind those doors after I left? Come on, Jess, you can trust me," finishes James aloud. A tear trickles down her face.  
"I found out.sob!.I have a sister."  
"What's wrong with that? I'd be happy to know I have a sibling."  
"It's Cassidy.I also saw two files on his desk. One said Jessica and the other said Miyamoto."  
"I see. You told Meowth, Clara, Helen, and me you two are sisters last night. So you're all worked up about all this and now you've held it all inside for so long and now it hurts." Jessie nods. "Oh, Jess, I swear to you I will help you through all this; and I swear we will never make our children go through this."  
"Hello, did you miss me!?" says Giovanni returning with a banana split.  
Actually.no! Jessie thinks.  
"Oh, yes!" lies James.  
"You two should really check out that dessert buffet!" Giovanni says scooping a hefty spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. "It's really great!"  
"Thanks, sir. Don't mind if we do," James says pulling Jessie by the arm. "Come on, Jess, let's get some dessert!"  
"But, James, I'm." James winks at her. "On the other hand I think I'll see if they've got my favorite dessert."  
"They probably do, Jessica; they probably do," Giovanni says as the couple leaves the table.  
"You see what I mean, James?" Jessie says once they're out of earshot of Giovanni.  
"Yeah. Hey, this donut looks good! Don't you think?" James says holding up a plate with a glazed donut with chocolate icing on it.  
"Sigh! I suppose so."  
"Jess, I'm sorry." James puts the donut down. "you must think I'm being insensitive, don't you?" Jessie begins crying; James wraps his arm around her. "Don't worry, Jess, I'll listen to you tonight; but first we need to make it through the rest of the day." Then he kisses her on the cheek. "Come on now we'd better find something for dessert so the boss doesn't get any more suspicious."  
  
Chapter 50  
"So who's left to testify?" Jay asks once everyone is seated around the conference table.  
"Well, I testified!" says Jessie.  
"Me too!" says James. Then James looks towards the other side of the table I know who hasn't testified yet." Jessie follows his gaze. "Botch, Cassidy, Mondo, and Meowth!" All eyes are on them.  
"But I don't want to testify!" whines Cassidy.  
Look on the bright side at least you'll be putting that big mouth of yours to good use. Jessie thinks.  
"Oh, don't worry; you'll do fine," James says. "I was worried when I went up there, but." James hesitates. He couldn't figure out if he should say it or not. "But when I remembered the fate of Team Rocket was in my hands at that moment; I just knew I couldn't be scared," James lies convincingly. Jessie's eyes sadden.  
I thought it was because you looked at me. She thinks.  
"Mr. Morgan's right! We're a team! We need to stand up for our team! We need to fight for our team!" Giovanni says. All eyes look at him.  
There goes that strange behavior thing again. Jessie thinks.  
"So who's with me?" Giovanni says standing up.  
"Count me in!" says James standing up.  
"Well, if he's in then count me in!" Jessie says also standing.  
"Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth stands up (on the table).  
"Count me in, too!" says Mondo getting to his feet.  
"Me five!" proclaims Butch; he also stands up.  
"Hey even if I didn't have to I'd be here; so count me in!" says Jay rising from his seat. All look at Cassidy who's still seated.  
"Come on, Cass! Why're you holding back?" asks Butch.  
"Well, of course we're a team; why else are we called Team Rocket?! But I don't know; it seems like no matter how hard we try we always lose."  
"But we're more than just a team, Cassidy!" says Jessie.  
"We've become friends!" chimes in James.  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"Besides, Cassidy, I didn't even know any of you before Giovanni hired me, and now I feel like you're a second family to me," says Jay.  
"Come on, Cassidy; it's all for one and one for all!" says Mondo.  
"We share and share alike. We're just about the greatest guys you'd ever want to meet. And when you're in Team Rocket you're always in the best of company," Butch says catching Mondo's train of thought. Cassidy reflects on what everyone has just said. Then slowly Cassidy stands up. Everyone cheers.  
"Count me in!" she says amidst the cheers. Finally they all head into the courtroom. James lingers back and waits for Jessie.  
Jessie is staring out the window. He quietly makes his way over to her. Jessie sighs as she sees a little girl in the parking lot walking hand-in-hand with her mom. A tear trickles down her face. "I miss you, Mommy," Jessie whispers. James wraps his arm around her.  
"Come on, Jess; let's go. The future awaits us." Jessie looks up and embraces him. I love you, Jessica. I'll love you forever! he thinks as a tear falls from emerald green eye. The tears land on Jessie's hair. The two slowly part and walk towards the courtroom hand-in-hand, but as they both try to fit out the door.  
"James, move over I can't get out."  
"Yeah, well maybe that's 'cause we put on too much weight."  
"Are you saying I'm fat?!" [Author's note: Uh, I think we'll let them work this out on their own.]  
  
Chapter 51  
"The prosecution would like to call Butch to the stand," Jay says. As Butch makes his way to the stand, Jessie and James are busy sketching and writing things in a notebook.  
"Place your left hand on the Bible and raise your right hand," Officer Jenny says. Butch does as he's told. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
"I do," Butch replies.  
"You may be seated." Jay slowly makes his way over to the witness stand (and Butch).  
"Butch, what do you and your teammates do for a living?" inquires Jay. Giovanni hides his face behind a file from Jay's briefcase.  
"Oh, that's easy!" Jessie whispers to James.  
"Yeah, why couldn't he give us an easy one like that?!" James whispers back.  
"To capture rare and valuable Pokémon for the boss," Butch replies.  
"It appears that according to this record analysis," Jay says holding up a file, "9 times out of 10 you are successful. Would you care to explain why it is not 10 times out of 10?"  
"Objection, your honor!" says Lamont. "No one is 100% successful."  
"Sustain. Mr. Milton, please reword your question," says Judge Clarke.  
"According to this record analysis 9 times out of 10 you are successful. Why is your success rate not higher than that?"  
"Well, 10% of the time my teammate Cassidy and I run into the defendants."  
"What about us?!" Jessie and James whisper in astonishment to each other.  
"What about your teammates Mr. Morgan, Jessica, Mondo, and Meowth?"  
"Well, they're in a different rank than Cassidy and I are."  
"Would you say then this makes a difference in your team's overall success rate?" Butch thinks for a minute.  
"Oh-no! If he says 'yes' we're done for," Jessie whispers looking up from the notebook.  
"How so?" whispers James in reply.  
"You know how."  
"I do?!"  
"Do I have to spell it out?"  
"Uh, maybe." Jessie takes a pen from behind her ear and writes across the top of their paper: "Giovanni'll fire us." James looks back at Jessie. "Why?" Jessie sighs.  
"Because then he'll know how we really have been doing." Finally Butch responds. Jessie and James are sitting on the edge of their chairs.  
"Well, not exactly." Crash! Jessie and James fall out of their chairs. They're part of the reason for it, though. Butch thinks. Everyone looks over at Jessie and James. They push their chairs up.  
"Uh, hi!" Jessie says smiling sheepishly. "We're fine; don't mind us." James shakes his head.  
"That was about as painful as your mallet, Jess."  
"What?!"  
"Just forget it!" James says. Jessie does and they begin writing and drawing again.  
"Then you agree with your fellow teammates that the defendants have assaulted you?" Jay asks.  
"Well, of course," replies Butch.  
"How so?"  
"Well, there was the time when we had finally and successfully captured several Pokémon when Ash Ketchum and gang found us. Then he used his Pikachu to electrocute us."  
"When was that?" Jessie asks James.  
"Uh," James scratches his head with the pen. "Oh, I know!"  
"What?"  
"The horoscope books."  
"Oh, right." Then they get back to writing and drawing again. "But, James, doesn't Ash always do that?"  
James looks up from his paper. "You know something, Jess, I never realized that 'til now." James then goes back to work. (Jay continues interrogating Butch.)  
"Have you ever witnessed any assault and battery done by the defendant to any of your teammates?"  
"I've seen the aftershock of it. He, he! No pun intended."  
"Would you say this happens often?"  
"What? The assault and battery or seeing the after shocks?"  
"Both."  
"Well, I rarely am in the same place as Jessie, James, Mondo and Meowth so I rarely see the aftershocks. Whenever Cassidy and I encounter the defendant we are assaulted which accounts for our 10% failure rate."  
"Is that to say the other members of your team, Mr. Morgan et. Al, are rarely electrocuted?"  
"No, we're always electrocuted," James whispers to Jessie. Jessie puts the pen to her lips.  
"Hm-mm!" she says thoughtfully.  
"I.well," Butch stutters, "that is to say I wouldn't know personally since that does not happen to me." James looks at his watch.  
"It's only 2:45!" James complains to Jessie. Jessie ignores him and continues writing. Then Mondo taps James on the shoulder. James turns to face him.  
"You promised me a girlfriend. Where is she?" Mondo whispers.  
"You'll get her trust me," James whispers back.  
  
Chapter 52  
By 4:30 Officer Jenny had finally lured Brock off the stand. "Pretty girls of the jury, please take me into account when you're making your verdict," Brock said as Officer Jenny escorted him back to his seat.  
"I can't believe how lame that testimony was," Jessie whispered to James.  
"Well, at least he didn't say anything bad against us," James replied.  
"He hardly said anything other than about all the 'beautiful girls' they ever came across. I'm surprised the Judge let him stay on that long."  
"The Judge did let him stay on that long; the Judge couldn't get him off without using Officer Jenny."  
"I wonder who Jay will call to the stand next!"  
"It can't be us. We've already testified. He, he, he, he!"  
"Quiet you!" Jessie smacked James with their notebook. "Whoever he calls can't stay on the stand long; it's almost 5 o'clock."  
"This court is adjourn until 10 o'clock tomorrow morning," Judge Clarke said. After the Judge left everyone began exit the courtroom. An Officer Jenny made her way over to Jessie and James.  
"Hi! Remember me?" she said.  
"You're.uh," stuttered Jessie.  
"Officer Jenny!" James said beaming with pride.  
"Well, duh!" Jessie said smacking James on the head. "They're all Officer Jennies!" Officer Jenny giggled.  
"I asked for your autographs on Monday, the first day of the trial. Remember now?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Jessie and James replied in unison.  
"I just wanted to know how it was going!"  
"Well, you should tell us," Jessie said.  
"Yeah, do you think our case sounds convincing enough?" chimed in James. Jessie punched him in the arm.  
"You imbecile! That was a stupid way to put it!" Jessie said to James.  
"That's okay, Jessie. He meant no harm by it," supported Jenny.  
"See, Jess," James said smugly and stood next to Jenny. "She understand me and doesn't think it was stupid." James crossed his arms in front of him, closed his eyes, and smiled smugly at Jessie.  
"Well, I think your case seems promising. I definitely would say Ash and his gang are guilty, if I had a say in this case which I don't," Jenny said.  
"So then we might win, Jess!" James says joyfully. Jessie smiles and forgets why she was mad at him. The two start jumping in a circle with their hands clasped together. "Hooray for us!"  
"Team Rocket will finally get a victory!" says Jessie.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Jenny laughs. "See you tomorrow!" Jessie and James continue dancing and chanting victoriously. Their childish-self hidden deep within has finally emerged, at least for the moment anyway. They finally just stand still and smile joyfully at one another.  
  
Chapter 53  
"That was a really good dinner, James!" Jessie says wiping her face.  
"Meowth, dat's right!" agrees Meowth and heads toward the TV. Giovanni had decided not to take the team out until he knew for certain they had won, so Jessie, James, and Meowth made their way to a grocery store to pick up some food that James could prepare for dinner.  
"You like it?" James asks as Jessie sips on her champagne. Jessie nods. "If you don't mind me asking, Jess, why were you acting so strange earlier today? You know right after and before lunch you were curiously quiet. In fact, you have been acting bizarre ever since this case started. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, James."  
"Could it be all the green tea you've been drinking after your alcoholic drinks?" Jessie's eyes widen. She slowly puts her champagne down.  
"How did you know about my green tea?!" Jessie asks trying to stay calm.  
"You left it out last night on the counter and you had some today at lunch. Do you really think I'm that dumb not to notice?"  
"Sorry, I guess I should cut back on the tea."  
"It wouldn't hurt for you to cut back on the alcoholic drinks either."  
"Are you saying I'm an alcoholic?!"  
"No, I'm just offering you some advice; you don't have to take it. It's just advice." The two just look at each other. Finally, James slowly picks up the plates and glasses, but leaves Jessie's champagne glass on the table. He starts doing dishes.  
I suppose he's right. I'll start cutting back on my intake of green tea and alcoholic drinks.Jessie chugs the rest of her champagne, tomorrow. I'll start tomorrow. Then she carries the glass over to the sink. She reaches into the sink and feels under the water for James' hand.  
"What the?!" James looks over and sees Jessie. They smile at each other and clasp hands under water.  
"Hey youz guys!" Meowth shouts from the other room. "Come ear!" Jessie and James shrug and try to make their way over to him, but one of them wouldn't let go of the other's hand.  
"Jessie, let go of my hand."  
"No, you let go of mine."  
"Ain't youz comin'?" calls Meowth again.  
"We're coming!" Jessie calls. "Now let go, James."  
"I'm not holding on."  
"Yes, you are!"  
"What! Can you prove that?"  
"Yeah, look!" Jessie holds up their hands. It's obvious Jessie's loosened her grip.  
"Okay, you got me." James smiles sheepishly, and they finally make their way in to see Meowth.  
"What is it, Meowth?" Jessie asks. Meowth points to the TV.  
"Huh?" James says. "Oh-no! it can't be!" Jessie looks over at the TV.  
"It's Jezebel!" they both say at once. "But what is she doing on TV?" Jessie asks as James falls onto the bed.  
"I don't know but day were interviewing her," replies Meowth.  
"What was the interview about?" asks Jessie as Meowth switches stations.  
"About da court case we're in," replies Meowth. James slowly sits up. "She says dat knowin' how quote 'unproper' unquote Jim is dat da twerps are more likely ta win den we are."  
"I'd like to put her in her place, but." James says confidently, but then starts to whine as the second part comes out. "I'm scared. I'm afraid of her. She scares me." Jessie and Meowth look at James; then at each other and back to James again.  
"Uh, James," Jessie says, "we never said we wanted you to put her in her place." James perks up.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!" James kisses Jessie. "Thank you! Thank you!" he picks up Meowth and kisses Meowth. Then he puts Meowth down and starts coughing and spitting. "Yuck! Phooey!" Jessie laughs.  
"That was funny, James."  
"Speak fur yaself, Jess," says Meowth. James keeps hacking all the way to the bathroom. They start watching TV again as James rinses his mouth. Finally he comes back patting his face dry.  
"I think I'll go back to the dishes now," James says entering the room.  
"Fine," says Meowth. James starts to leave.  
"Hey, look there!" exclaims Jessie. James turns around. "It's Clara!" James plops back on the bed.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Clara says.  
"I don't think so," a boy says dressed as Ash.  
"Well, why don't we let them decide who will win," another boy says.  
"Fine! Come to the theater next Friday for Pokémon fun!" Clara says. "If you dress as your favorite character you get in free." Meowth switches stations again.  
"That was interesting," Jessie says.  
"I know. Clara looks a lot like you in that costume of hers," says James and leaves to do the dishes.  
"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult," Jessie replies and follows James to the kitchenette.  
"Let's meet our gang of nine. Heelloo, Stars!" a voice from TV says.  
"Hmm. Dis could serve interesting," Meowth says and lays back on the bed. Back in the kitchenette.  
"You know what I miss most from my childhood, Jess?" James asks rinsing off a pot. Jessie looks at James curiously.  
"What brought this up?" she replies.  
"Oh, I don't know; bud do you know what I miss most from my childhood?"  
"I don' know," Jessie says grabbing a glass with her towel.  
"Guess!" James exclaims. Jessie thinks.  
"All that money?"  
"Well, that wasn't the first thing that came to my head, but yeah sometimes I miss that."  
"Your growlithe?"  
"I do miss him, but that wasn't what I was thinking of either."  
"Hmm.I don't know, James. What do you miss most?"  
"All my goodies and treats I used to get when I was little."  
"Oh. Right," Jessie says glumly. James looks over at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Jess. I keep forgetting you didn't get to have all those goodies when you were little."  
"It's okay. Don't worry about me," Jessie says depressed. She puts the towel down and goes over to get herself some wine. She pours the wine into a glass and sits at the table. James dries his hands and goes over to the table and sits down beside Jessie.  
"Well, what do you miss most?" James asks. Jessie slowly smiles.  
"You know what I miss most, James!" Jessie pulls a golden chain out that's hidden underneath her blouse. There's a heart locket on it. She slips it off and hands it to James. "Open it!" she urges. James carefully opens it. Inside he finds a picture of Miyamoto. "My mom, James. I miss my mom!" Jessie sips on her wine. "I may have only been about 6 or 7, but there are some things that I will always remember and miss."  
"I wish I knew first hand how you feel, Jess, but I never really was loved by my parents. The first time I met you, however, I felt special.different. The way you looked at me and told me we'd be together.inseparable, and just look here we are together ever since."  
"You know something, James; we've been together for so long I've forgotten when we actually met."  
"We met when."  
"Hey youz guys!" clamors Meowth. Jessie and James sigh and roll their eyes.  
"Coming!" both say at once. Jessie takes the necklace back from James and slips it on. They walk into the bedroom.  
"What do you want, Meowth?" James asks.  
"Yeah, we were busy washing dishes," Jessie says.  
"Like heck you were," Meowth mumbles. "Anyway." Meowth gestures for them to sit on the bed. "I've been noticin' youz been actin' strange." Jessie and James, who have been sitting on the bed, stare at one another; then back to Meowth. Jessie puts on a big smile.  
"Don't be silly, Meowth, it's you that's been acting strange," she defends.  
"Yeah, well den why's dare a ring on ya finger, Jess?" Meowth retorts. James falls off the bed with a thud. "Youz ne'er wor one before."  
"I found it!"  
"Yeah, well den whyz Jim on the floor?"  
"I lost my contact lens?!" James offers.  
"Youz don't wear contacts!" Jessie and James sigh.  
"I give up! I give up!" James almost shouts standing up.  
"Fine, Meowth, we'll tell you; but you got to keep that big Meowth of yours shut!" Jessie says sternly.  
"I got a better idea, Jess. Well tape that Meowth of his shut!" James says whipping out some duct tape. Meowth pounces on top of James and fury swipes James. The duct tape goes flying. Jessie bounces on the bed and grabs the tape and Meowth. She tapes his paws together and his Meowth shut.  
"There!" she says and walks over to her sack of stuff and pulls out some rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. She begins dabbing some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball on James' face.  
"Yeoow! That stings, Jess!"  
"Hold still! Do you want that to get infected?"  
"No!" she keeps dabbing his face.  
"I don't think we should tell Meowth, James."  
"AAIIEE!! Me neither!" Meowth bounces around on the bed trying to free himself. "JessIE, can wE gO SwimmING?"  
"Maybe, but we need to get your face back to normal again."  
"No hospital please!" Finally Jessie finishes dabbing James' face. She puts everything away and looks back to Meowth.  
"You really caused a lot of trouble this time, Meowth!" she says and whips her head around leaving to go do more dishes. James follows. Meowth still struggles on the bed.  
Ya know dis is cruelty ta animals! He thinks and falls off the bed and onto the floor. Meanwhile back in the kitchenette.  
"Maybe we were too hard on Meowth," James says rinsing a plate. Jessie almost drops a different plate.  
"Too hard on him?! I think we were a bit too easy on him," Jessie replies putting the plate away. A knock comes from the door. Jessie puts down her towel; James dries his hands. Then they make their way to the door.  
"Who is it?" asks James.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Prepare for trouble!" a voice, similar to Jessie's, replies.  
"That sounds like you, Jess, but it can't be you 'cause you're right here." Jessie rolls her eyes.  
"Who's there?" Jessie asks.  
"Make it double!" a voice, similar to James', replies.  
"That sounds a lot like you, James, but you're right here," says Jessie. Finally they open the door to reveal Clara and Gene.  
"Hi guys!" Clara says.  
"That was some good acting, Clara!" compliments James.  
"Thanks! I'd like you to meet my friend Gene," Clara says.  
"Hi!" Gene says.  
"I couldn't help, but notice you're wearing a Team Rocket uniform similar to James'," says Jessie.  
"That's because I'm playing James in our play," replies Gene.  
"We were just doing dishes; won't you come in," James says and gestures for them to come in the room.  
"I'll be right back," Jessie says to them and rushes into the bedroom.  
"What's with Jessie?" asks Clara. James seats them around the kitchenette table. "And who's wine is this?" Clara holds up a glass.  
"Oh, Jessie's just been a bit preoccupied lately," replies James and grabs the wine. He empties the glass into the sink.  
"Where's Meowth?" asks Gene. James tries to come up with an excuse, but can't think of one.  
"He might be back with Jessie; don't worry I'm sure he'll be out soon." Then he sits down at the table.  
"James, what happened to your face?" Clara asks.  
"Did you and Jessie get into a fight?" asks Gene. Just then Jessie comes back with her hair messed up and scratches on her face. James looks up, his eyes widen, and he charges towards her.  
"Are you okay, Jess?" asks James concerned.  
"I.just.need to.sit down," Jessie says tiredly.  
"What happened to you, Jessie?" asks Clara as James helps Jessie to a chair.  
"Yeah, looks like you and Cassidy got into it with each other," says Gene.  
"Oh, it was just Meowth!" Jessie replies. "He's been mean to us a lot tonight."  
"How so?" asks Clara.  
"He fury-swiped us both," replies James.  
"Mind if I give it a try?" asks Gene. "I have a way with violent Pokémon."  
"Go ahead, but be careful!" cautions James.  
"We're not responsible for any damage done to you," warns Jessie. Gene wanders into the bedroom. "I hope he's careful," Jessie says.  
"If he can tame Helen's Charizard then he can tame anything," says Clara. Then she looks around the room. "Nice, how are you paying for this place?" asks Clara.  
"It's under Botch's name," replies James. Jessie dabs her face with rubbing alcohol.  
"Dang! That stings!" Jessie almost shouts. James and Clara look over at Jessie, who is looking into her compact mirror and dabbing her face with a cotton ball drenched in rubbing alcohol.  
"We should get you two, to a Pokémon center or a hospital for stitches," offers Clara.  
"No, no! No hospital!" cries James.  
"OUCH!" Jessie screams. "Who would want to take care of us?"  
"Yeah, we're wanted by law," says James.  
"Oh, come on now. I'm sure my aunt Joy'll do it," says Clara.  
"AIIIEEE!!! Your aunt Joy?! As in Nurse Joy?!" screams Jessie.  
"Yeah, Aunt Joy is a nurse. Come on! I'll drive you there in my car while Gene keeps talking to Meowth." James grabs their key to the room and escorts Jessie out to Clara's car and the elevator. ****  
"See, Mom, this is a Pokémon center!" Ash says. They enter the main lobby.  
"Hello, Ash!" Nurse Joy says.  
"Hi, Nurse Joy! Do you mind if I show my mom around?" says Ash.  
"No, go ahead." With that Ash takes hi mom down one hallway just as Clara, Jessie, and James enter.  
"Hi, Clara!" Nurse Joy says smiling. Chansey enters the room. "Oh, I remember you two," Nurse Joy says. "Aren't you Jessie and James of Team Rocket?"  
"Yes, we are!" replies James. "Have we met?" Then James remembers. "Say, weren't we here.yesterday?.or some other day this week already?"  
"Chansey!" Jessie turns around to see Chansey hugging her legs. Nurse Joy smiles.  
"Yes, you were. Chansey there took care of your Meowth." Chansey backs away from Jessie and smiles.  
"And how is little Meowth?"  
"Actually, Aunt Joy, that's why they're here. In case you haven't noticed Meowth fury-swiped the two of them tonight. I told them you'd give them stitches and care for their wounds on their faces," answers Clara before either Jessie or James can reply.  
"Well, which of you two is braver? Or do I have to pick?" says Nurse Joy.  
"You go first!" Jessie and James say point to each other.  
"This is ridiculous!" Clara says.  
"This is getting nowhere!" says Nurse Joy. "If you don't deicide soon I'll pick!"  
"Jess, you really should go first," insists James.  
"Oh, so you want me to be the guinea pig?! Well, nope; sorry it ain't gonna happen!" replies Jessie sternly.  
"Jessie! James! Quit your bickering!" Clara says sternly. Nurse Joy steps directing in the line of fire.  
"Silence" she shouts. Chansey holds her ears. "I don't want to hear any more of this!" Jessie looks at James.  
"Fine. I'll go first," Jessie says.  
"But I know you don't want to," replies James.  
"Jessie, come along!" Nurse Joy says and shoves Jessie into a wheelchair. Chansey looks over and uncovers her ears. She then straps Jessie into the wheelchair and starts pushing Jessie down the hall, following Nurse Joy. "We'll be back soon for you, James," Nurse Joy says. "So don't wander too far." Jessie kicks and screams all the way finally realizing what is happening.  
"Oh, I won't!" replies James. He plops down in some waiting room chairs. Clara sits next to him. Then James remembers something. "Clara?" he asks.  
"Hmm?" she replies putting down a book.  
"Have you seen this person before?" James asks holding out a picture of Mondo from his billfold. Clara takes the wallet.  
"No, but he certainly is cute."  
"How would you like to go on a date with him?"  
"Oh, come on. You've got to be kidding."  
"He's a member of Team Rocket."  
"Woah! You're kidding! James, that would be like dating you!" James' eyes widen. "Oops! Did I just say that out loud?"  
"Yeah. Hey look, Clara, he's a lot like me.at least that's what I've been told," Clara flips through his wallet.  
"You love her dontcha?" Clara asks holding up a picture of Jessie. James blushes.  
"I should afterall she's my fiancée. Oops! Did I just say that out loud?" Clara nods still in shock from what she's heard.  
"You and Jessie are engaged?! You two really love each other?!"  
"Yup."  
"When did you propose to her? How did you? Where did you?"  
"Last month while we were dancing at a hotel party is when, how, and where I proposed to her. ****  
"Here we are.the ER!" Nurse Joy says.  
"Chansey!" Chansey unbuckles Jessie from the wheelchair. Nurse Joy quickly straps Jessie to a surgical bed and wheels her into the operating room. Chansey follows close behind. ****  
"And here is the recovery room for all the operations that take place here at the Pokémon Center," says Ash.  
"You mean they operate on Pokémon, too?" asks Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Yeah, even trainers. Anyone who needs it. It's kinda like a free service to anyone."  
"That's nice! All this work is done for free by volunteers who just want to see kids happy!"  
"Mom, we're not little kids any more! We're trainers!" ****  
"Jessica! Quit fighting the medicine! You'll be fine! You need to be asleep before I can do anything! Do I need to have Chansey sing you to sleep?!" Jessie's eyes blink rapidly. "Good! You're finally getting sleepy!" Chansey pats Jessie on the hand.  
"Chansey, chansey! Chansey chansey chansey!" Jessie looks over at Chansey. Nurse Joy turns to face Jessie and Chansey.  
"Chanse says everything will be okay; that's very reassuring coming from a Pokémon you know." Jessie sighs and finally drifts off to sleep. ****  
"Jessie's very lucky to have a man like you, James," Clara says as they walk down a hallway.  
"Thank you. Mondo would be really lucky to have a girl like you," replies Jasmes.  
"You know, James, you really should compliment Jessie a lot more. She'd appreciate it I'm sure."  
"Why?"  
"All we females like to be complimented, but I think Jessie needs it more. Have you two ever shared stories of your pasts?" James looks bewildered.  
"Why would we want to do that?"  
"You have a lot to learn about relationships, James. I'll teach you."  
"how many have you been in?"  
"Two, but I've learned plenty from them. I have a strange, uncanny feeling that you and Jessie will be together longer than I was with my last two boyfriends put together.much longer."  
"I've never had a girlfriend besides Jess. I know she had someone, but it seems she's moved on."  
"I know she has, James, but you really should listen to my words of advice from being in relationships before. I know this stuff." ****  
"So that's why you're mad at them?!" Gene concludes.  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"I can fully relate. Whenever people, or Pokémon keep things secret from each other it hurts. I don't see why Jessie and James wouldn't want to share that with you."  
"Well, Jess said dat if day told me I'sa hafta keep my Meowth shut. I don't see why. If day really love each otter I wouldn't dink id madder watt otters dink. Some humans are so strange. I don't dink I'll e'er figure'em out."  
"Some people are strange like that. I know what you mean. Clara and I are the greatest of friends, but no one seems to understand that. They keep telling us we should go out with each other, but Clara and I only want to be friends. Besides I'm more into her friend Helen than her, and I know she likes this guy named Mondo.even though she doesn't know that's his name. He lives close by her uncle's house. She says he dresses in a Team Rocket uniform practically every day. I told her that's silly I don't know anyone named Mondo and is in Team Rocket. Do you?"  
"Actually, Mondo is in Team Rocket. He helps Jess, Jim, an' me out when wez get inta trouble because o'da twerps."  
"You're joking?!"  
"Nope. Dare is much ta learn 'bout Team Rocket, Gene, an' I'll teach ya." ****  
"You know something, James?" Clara says looking back at Mondo's picture (she still hasn't given James his wallet back yet). I think I have seen this Mondo-guy. He lives close by my uncle."  
"Well, maybe you saw me there about 4 or 5 days ago," says James.  
"No, I don't live with my uncle. I live on the other side of Sunny Town?!"  
"The other side of Sunny Town?!"  
"Uh-huh! Why?"  
"That's where I'm from!"  
"Cool! Anyway, back to our dating and relationship talk, James."  
"Oh, yes! I'd rather not talk about home if you please."  
"I know the feeling.that's why Helen and I campout under the stars.like you and Jessie."  
"So what were you saying about compliments?"  
"Oh yes! Compliment Jessie on anything and everything even if it's not that great; it will sure make her feel good."  
"And that's why you say she's always complimenting me?"  
"Precisely! She hopes you'll catch on and compliment her in return."  
"Sounds complicated, but I'll sure give it a try."  
"Good! Are you ready for the next bit of advice?"  
"I guess Is it easer than the complimenting?"  
"I think so."  
"What is it?"  
"Just tell her three simple words and tell her often and be creative with them. Those three words are.I.love.you!" ****  
"Jessie, you survived!" Nurse Joy says hovering over Jessie. Jessie slowly opens her eyes and sees Nurse Joy.fuzzy, but she sees her. "You'll have a few scars, but nothing too noticeable," Nurse Joy says and hands Jessie a mirror. Jessie slowly sits up and looks into the mirror.  
"AIIEE!! I can still see them!" Jessie screams.  
"Yes, but they'll."  
"But nothing! If I can see them that means everyone else can, too! You ruined my face! My beautiful face!"  
"Jessica, I didn't ruin your face; Meowth did."  
"These scars are ugly! They ruined my beautiful face! James will never love me with all these!"  
"Jessie, if he really loved you before he'll love you now! I'm sure he fell in love with the real Jessica!" Jessie looks back in the mirror at her face. She runs her fingers along a 10 inch scar, one of the longest on her face.  
"Are you sure?! My face.it'll never be beautiful again, and it's all Meowth's fault!"  
"At least you're still beautiful on the inside, Jessica!" A tear runs down the side of her face, onto her fingers, and down her arm.  
"And I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world," a voice from the doorway says. Jessie turns around.  
"James!" He runs towards her and stretches out his arms. Once he reaches her he embraces her.  
"Touching isn't it?" says Clara still standing in the doorway. A tear comes to her eye. Nurse Joy has a little tear in her eye, too. ****  
"Can't you tell me more, Meowth?" asks Gene.  
"I'sa can't tell ya every ding unless youz join Team rocket," Meowth replies.  
"If Clara had her way about it she would."  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"Her life long dream has always been to join Team Rocket.well, at least ever since she heard about Team Rocket."  
"Go on, I'sa list'ning."  
"Well, seeing as she's from the other side of Sunny Town just like Jessie and James when her parents sent her away to Pokémon Technical Institute she saw Jessie and James' picture and one other students' pictures. Below the pictures were written the words: Study hard or you'll end up like these three. She instantly fell in love with James' picture and vowed to be just like him in any way she could; she also vowed to learn who they all were. It grew into an obsession of Team Rocket. Now she won't stop until she either marries James or another Team Rocket member. If either happens I hope then she'll turn back into her sweet, innocent self again."  
"Gene, I'sa told ya Team Rocket ain't dat bad. Why do ya make it sound so negitive?"  
"Well, that's the way Aunt Jenny says it is."  
"Youz have an aunt Jenny?! Uh-oh! I's shoulda kept my Meowth shut."  
"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me."  
"As are yours, Meowth." ****  
"I hate to be a party pooper, but we do need to get you fixed up, James," says Nurse Joy.  
"Oh, okay!" James says and kisses Jessie's hand. Then he sits down in a wheelchair. He starts wheeling himself around. "Weee! This is fun! Weee!" Everyone laughs. Then Chansey sneaks up behind James and starts pushing him towards the ER. "Hey! What the?!" Everyone laughs harder.  
"See you soon, James!" Jessie calls between laughter. Nurse Joy, laughing, follows Chansey and James to the ER and operating room. Clara hops onto the surgical bed beside Jessie.  
"Now we can have some quality girl time. What do you say, Jessie? Just you and me," Clara says enthusiastically.  
"Sure, but why do you want to talk with me?" Jessie replies.  
"Because I love Team Rocket and you're my heroine," Clara says and sneaks the wallet into her pocket.  
"I'm flattered, Clara. I feel honored. That's the first compliment anyone other than myself has given me," Jessie says with tears in her eyes. ****  
"Do you really think so?" James asks Nurse Joy as she prepares the anesthesia.  
"I really think she just needs a little push in the right direction," replies Nurse Joy. "Do you prefer a shot or a breathing mask, James?" James' eyes widen. "I have to give you an anesthesia, James."  
"Why?"  
"So I can stitch up your wounds on your face."  
"Oh."  
"So which do you prefer, a shot or a mask?"  
"I don't like either."  
"But, James, you have to take one."  
"Sheesh! Why?"  
"I told you already. Now do I have to have Chansey sing you to sleep?"  
"That'd be better!"  
"Sigh! Chansey!" Chansey perks up.  
"Chansey!"  
"Sing to James. I'll be right back." Nurse Joy leaves as Chansey starts singing. ****  
"I shouldn't really tell you anything about my past," Jessie says as she and Clara walk down the main hall.  
"Why? I know practically everything about you, Jessie."  
"Let's test that! I bet you don't!"  
"I bet I do!"  
"Fine. First question: What is my mom's name?"  
"That's easy. Miyamoto!"  
"Ooo! Second question: Where was I born?"  
"Born? Or raised?"  
"Ooo! Whatever!"  
"Well, you were raised in the town on the other side of Sunny Town."  
"Where was I born?"  
"Northern Sunny Town."  
"Where did I go before joining Team Rocket?"  
"Huh?!"  
"Okay, what did I try to do before joining Team Rocket?"  
"Well, let's see you went to a school for Chanseys, were in a bike gang, went to a school mostly for rich kids known as Pokémon Technical Institute, and you and James went on your first date."  
"How did you know that last one!? And I wouldn't exactly call it a date!"  
"Oh, yeah one other event. You ran away from home."  
"How did you know about my alleged date with James!?"  
"A little bird told me."  
"As much as I hate too I'll disregard that last question."  
"Okay." Just then they turn a corner and see Ash and Mrs. Ketchum.  
"What are you doing here?!" Ash and Jessie say at once.  
"Ash Ketchum?!" Clara exclaims.  
"Yeah? Have we met?" replies Ash.  
"Don't mind her! I want your Pikachu!" shouts Jessie.  
"He's not here!"  
"Then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"  
"Fine!" Each reaches for their pokéballs, but find none. "I guess I left mine at home," Ash says sheepishly.  
"I guess I left mine at the hotel," says Jessie also embarrassed. "This is just great! The one time I can challenge you and neither of us have any Pokémon!"  
"It's okay, Jessie, I know you weren't planning on meeting Ash up here," Clara coaxes.  
"But a good trainer never leaves her Pokémon behind!" Jessie says.  
"That's right!" agrees Ash. Then Jessie walks up to Ash and Mrs. Ketchum.  
"One of these days, Ash, I hope you and I will be able to fully understand one another," Jessie says and then looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Mrs. Ketchum, than you for making me take a look at my life especially in respect to my mom. You don't realize what an impact you have in Ash's life.and in mine. I have had a hard life and tried to block it out; thank you for giving me that opportunity to look back. I no know my mom really did love me." A tear comes to Mrs. Ketchum and Jessie's eyes.  
"Mom, that was totally out of Jessie's character," Ash says looking at his mom.  
"I'm sure it is, Ash, but as she put it so nicely maybe one day you two will be able to fully understand one another," Mrs. Ketchum says still looking at Jessie. "Jessica, I hope one day you will be able to correct what was done wrong to you in your life and make amends for all that you've done wrong." They smile and nod at one another. Ash and Mrs. Ketchum go one way and Clara and Jessie just stand there. Once they're out of sight Clara speaks.  
"Jessie, that was totally out of your character," Clara says confused.  
"No, Clara, no it wasn't," Jessie says wiping a tear from her eye. ****  
Nurse Joy hums as she makes way down the hall. "Hello, Ash! Hello, Mrs. Ketchum!" she greets them as they walk down the other side of the hallway.  
"Hello! You have a very nice Pokémon center here, Joy!" compliments Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Why, thank you! If you'll excuse me I must be on my way to the operating room."  
"What kind of Pokémon is injured, Nurse Joy?" Ash asks perking up.  
"It's not a Pokémon, Ash."  
"Huh? Usually that's all I ever hear about.at this Pokémon Center."  
"Well, here's a first for you, Ash. It's a person."  
"Who is it?" asks Mrs. Ketchum.  
"James of Team Rocket!" Nurse Joy says smiling. "I must be going now. Bye-bye! Come again soon, Mrs. Ketchum!" With that Nurse Joy makes her way down the hall.  
"Then that's why Jessie was here!" says Ash. Then looks around to find his mom making her way back to the recovery room. "Mom! Where do you think you're going?" calls Ash. Mrs. Ketchum turns around.  
"Back to the recovery room to wait for Mr. Morgan," replies Mrs. Ketchum.  
"But, Mom," Ash says running towards her. "He's with Team Rocket!"  
"Yes, but he has feelings, too. Don't you think this would be an excellent time for you and Jessie to get better acquainted?" Ash mumbles something. "Then let's get going, Ash!" ****  
James is lying on the surgical bed asleep. Chansey is gulping down water like it's going out of style. Nurse Joy opens the door quietly and sees Chansey. "Did you finally get him to sleep?" Nurse Joy whispers.  
(Translated) "Yeah, but I had to sing so much my throat's dry now," replies Chansey. Nurse Joy pats Chansey on the head quickly grabs the face mask for James' anesthesia. ****  
"Jessie, were you an only child?" asks Clara as she and Jessie reach the nursery. Jessie looks over at Clara.  
"What about you?" Jessie asks.  
"What?"  
"Are you an only child?"  
"No, I had an older sister, but she supposedly perished while in search of Mew and Mewtwo." Jessie stares at Clara in amazement. "So are you an only child, Jessie?"  
"I.I really don't know," Jessie stutters. Clara stares at Jessie confused.  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"It's a very long story, and I don't even know the ending to it myself yet."  
"Sounds very confusing to me."  
"Believe me, Clara, it's very confusing even to me."  
"But I would think you would know if you had a sister or a brother or not."  
"That's just it, Clara. To my knowledge I was an only child, but." Jessie stops mid-sentence debating whether to tell Clara or not.  
"But what?" asks Clara.  
"I thought you knew all there was to know about me anyway!" Jessie retorts. Jessie looks back in the nursery and tries to ignore Clara. Clara pulls James' wallet out and begins flipping through pictures.  
"You two really love each other don't you?" asks Clara looking at a picture of Jessie and James smiling and holding hands. Jessie sighs.  
"I suppose," she mumbles. Then she sees Clara out of the corner of her eye. "Where'd you get that from? That looks like James' wallet!" Clara quickly shoves in back into her pocket.  
"I.I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie whips her head around.  
"You had a wallet in your hands and I do believe it was James' wallet!"  
"I don't have anything!" ****  
"There you go, James. You survived!" Nurse Joy says handing him a mirror. "You, too, have a few scars." James sits up.  
"Oh well! Will they go away?" James asks looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Eventually. Just be careful." James runs his fingers along a 5 inch long scar, his longest.  
"What about Jessie's?"  
"They too will go away in time. That's what I was going to tell her, but she was so hysterical about her face that I couldn't tell her."  
"Now we really do look like evil villains." James laughs.  
"I didn't think you wanted to be villains any more, James."  
"Well, no not really, but I'm sure we'll be known that way for a while."  
"True, but I hope you both can earn a good name for yourselves eventually."  
"I'm sure we will, Nurse Joy. I believe we will. I have faith in us." Nurse Joy smiles. "Now how much do I owe you for your services?" James asks reaching into his pocket.  
"Nothing. I do this for free, James."  
"Oh. Okay." James then notices as he's pulling his hand out of his pocket that his wallet is missing. "My wallet!? Someone stole my wallet!" ****  
"Clara, I've tried to be reasonable, but now I'm getting a little angry. Give me that wallet!" Jessie says.  
"I told you; I don't have anything!" replies Clara. Jessie rolls her eyes.  
"If you don't have anything then you don't mind me searching your pockets. Do you?" Clara backs away from Jessie. She reaches towards her belt.  
"I told you, Jessie, I don't have anything."  
"Then let me search your pockets." Clara clasps her hands around something. "Clara, come on. If you're innocent you've got nothing to hide." Clara backs up; Jessie inches closer. ****  
"Well, who do you think stole it?" Ash asks.  
"I don't know," James whines.  
"Where do you remember having it last?" asks Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Hmm," James thinks.  
"This could take awhile," Ahs mumbles.  
"I was sitting in the lobby waiting for Jess," recalls James, "when I pulled it out of my pocket." He holds his head like Psyduck. "Oh, I can't remember!" James whines.  
"Keep trying! It'll come to you," encourages Nurse Joy.  
"I wish I could remember!" James complains.  
"Maybe if we hit you on the head."  
"Look, twerp, I can remember on my own; I don't need any help from you!" ****  
"Clara, come here!" Jessie says inching closer.  
"I told you I don't have anything!" Clara says pulling the object from her belt.  
"Then why are you so afraid for me to search your pockets?" asks Jessie. Clara releases a pokéball.  
"Vulpix, go!" Jessie stares in semi-shock.  
"Now, Clara, I told you I don't have any Pokémon; I can't battle you."  
"That's fine with me! Vulpix, flamethrower attack!" Clara shouts and makes a break for it. Jessie's eyes widen, and she just stands there in shock. Just as the fire comes within inches of her face, Jessie ducks and runs after Clara. "Ha, ha, ha! Prepare for trouble!" Clara laughs seeing that Jessie is close behind and she throws another pokéball. "Eevee, go!" Jessie jumps over the little Pokémon. "Ooo! Make it double!" Clara shouts and throws a third pokéball. "Ekans, go!"  
"Oh-no!" Jessie says.  
"Ekans, poison sting attack!"  
"She wasn't kidding," Jessie says and leaps for Clara. ****  
"Then I handed it to Clara," James concludes. "That's it!" James exclaims getting to his feet. "Clara's got it!"  
"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go get her!" exclaims Ash. "Just one question, James."  
"Yeah?"  
"Who's Clara?"  
"Ooo! We don't have time to explain now!" James shouts.  
"That's who was with Jessie," explains Nurse Joy.  
"Well, let's get her!" exclaims Ash.  
"Right!" says James and Nurse Joy together. They run out of the room, and leave Mrs. Ketchum in the waiting room.  
Somehow I don't know if this is the right way to solve this dilemma. Thinks Mrs. Ketchum. ****  
Jessie holds up a magazine. Ekans' poison sting shoots through the magazine. Jessie looks at the pile of ash in her hands. Uh-oh! She thinks.  
"Vulpix, return! Eevee, return!" Clara shouts. Jessie lunges for Clara again. "Ekans, body slam!"  
Oh-no! Not again! Jessie thinks. Ekans slams into Jessie. "That hurt! Clara, I thought I was your role-model!" Jessie says in pain.  
"I.I don't care! Team Rocket fights to the end and never gives up!"  
"But, Clara, I'm with Team Rocket, and you're not!" Clara's eyes squint with anger.  
"You dare to threaten me?! Ekans, tackle!"  
"Oh-no!" Ekans tackles Jessie. "Clara, I thought you liked Team Rocket," Jessie says painfully.  
"I'm only protecting the world from devastation." Jessie closes her eyes to block out her pain and tears. "Ekans, finish her off!"  
"You still want that boy friend, Clara?!" a familiar voice shouts from the opposite side of the room. Clara whirls around.  
"James!" exclaims Jessie.  
"James?" says a stunned Clara.  
"Prepare for trouble!" James says tossing a pokéball into the air. "Wheezing, go!"  
"Ekans, attack wheezing!" Clara finally shouts. Nurse Joy and Ash run towards Jessie. "Make it double, Mr. Morgan!" taunts Clara.  
"Wheezing, body slam!"  
"Ekans, poison sting!"  
"Jessie, are you okay?" asks Nurse Joy.  
"I.I think so."  
"For once, Jessie, I feel sorry for you," Ash says. Jessie smiles painfully.  
"Let's get her to that sofa over there, Ash," says Nurse Joy. "I don't understand how Clara could have turned out that way," Nurse Joy says after she and Ash get Jessie to the sofa.  
"Perhaps, she had a troubled childhood.like James I did," offers Jessie. "She told me about an older sister who supposedly died trying to find Mew and Mewtwo." Jessie looks over at James and Clara.  
"She did, Jessie. I am her aunt," Nurse Joy says. "I would know."  
"Finish her off, Wheezing!" shouts James. Wheezing does a sludge attack and Ikans falls over to the floor. Clara pulls out a pokéball.  
"Ekans, return!" Clara retrieves Ekans and starts running again. James runs after her, and Wheezing follows both of them.  
"I must follow tem," Jessie says trying to sit up.  
"No, Jessie, you might hurt yourself worse," says Nurse Joy. She pushes Jessie gently back down on the sofa.  
"But James needs my help. I must go!" Jessie insists.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. You need to rest!" Nurse Joy persists.  
"Then I'll go!" Ash says turning his cap backwards.  
"Be careful, Ash!" warns Jessie.  
"I will!" Ash shouts running after Wheezing, James and Clara. ****  
"Clara, give me my wallet back!" shouts James.  
"Never!" Clara shouts back.  
"I don't know why you want it! I don't have any money in there!"  
"No, but you got something else I want!" Just then Ash catches up with wheezing.  
"James, I'm here to help you!" Ash calls to James. James looks back quickly.  
"Ash!?"  
"Yeah!" James thinks quickly.  
"Wheezing, smokescreen!" James shouts; Wheezing obeys. Clara collapses onto the floor in a coughing fit; James and Ash cover their faces and run towards Clara. James pulls out his pokéball. "Wheezing, return." Wheezing returns to his pokéball, and Clara continues coughing (no pun intended).  
"Are you okay?" Ash asks. Clara still coughing nods. "You really should get some different clothes," Ash says looking at Clara's Team Rocket costume.  
"Are you saying we're not good enough, Ash!?" James almost shouts. A sweat drop forms on Ash's head.  
"No, it's just that.well, I'm not used to seeing fans of Team Rocket."  
"You'd better get used to it, Ash, 'cause we're better than you!" Clara says still trying to stop coughing. Ash turns red in embarrassment.  
"Okay, Clara, hand over the wallet!" James says sternly holding out his hand. Clara flips through it. "What's so important to you in there? You don't have a driver's license, money, or." she stops. She slips a few objects into her pocket. "Put those back!" James shouts and swipes the wallet from Clara. "I don't have anything!" Ash sneaks behind Clara and slips the objects out of Clara's pocket. Then he sneaks them into James' hand. James looks at Ash and nods. Ash also nods. "Clara, I don't understand what's wrong with you. You, like, have a double personality," James says trying to rationalize Clara and her actions. "I don't want to talk about it! You wouldn't understand!" Clara, almost shouting, replies, and turns her back to face James and Ash. "What about me, Clara?" inquires Ash placing his hand on her shoulder. "As if! You're a twerp! You definitely wouldn't understand!" snaps Clara. "We only want what's best for you, Clara," James says gently. "Look, James, I tried to be nice to you and Jessie, but it just isn't enough. Let's just get you two back to the hotel, so I can forget all about this day!" "Clara, you're a great Pokémon trainer! I'll bet you'd do great in a Pokémon league," Ash says hoping she'll break down and tell James and him about why she's acting the way she is. "I'm not a trainer, Ash! I'm a member of Team Rocket!" "Huh, no you're not, Clara," James says hesitantly. "Yes, I am!" Clara says firmly and stands up. "I enrolled in Pokémon Tech." Ash and James look at each other as Clara slowly breaks down in tears. "Clara, do you want to talk about it?" James asks wrapping his arm around her. Clara nods. James hands her a handkerchief from his pocket. Then he escorts her to a sofa. Ash, James, and Clara sit down on the sofa. ****  
Mrs. Ketchum wanders into the lobby, where she finds Jessie on the sofa with Nurse Joy tending to Jessie's injuries. Mrs. Ketchum makes her way over to them. "How are you feeling, Jessica?" she asks softly. Jessie's eyes wander over to meet Mrs. Ketchum's caring eyes as Mrs. Ketchum wanders over to them.  
"Fine, thanks." Mrs. Ketchum sits down on the other side of Jessie. "Jessica, why do you and James chase my son and his friends?"  
"Mrs. Ketchum," Jessie starts.  
"Please call me Delilah."  
"Anywho.we only seem to run into Ash and his friends by accident."  
"So then your testimonies are true?"  
"Of course they're true! You don't think we'd lie under oath do you?!"  
"Jessie, please calm down," Nurse Joy says as she pushes Jessie down and puts a wash cloth over her forehead.  
"I'm sorry, Jessica. I didn't mean anything by it! Honest!" apologizes Mrs. Ketchum.  
"It's okay," Jessie replies calming down, "it's just that this court case and this Clara-girl is really getting to me."  
"Don't talk about my niece that way!" Nurse Joy says sternly. Mrs. Ketchum smiles.  
"So, uh," Jessie says trying to change the subject. "what is it like to have a child?"  
"Why?" Nurse Joy and Mrs. Ketchum ask in unison. Jessie looks down at her left hand. Her ring glistens from the fluorescent lights above her head as she remembers what the three things were that Dr. Crusher said could be "wrong" with her.  
"Oh, I was just.uh wondering." Mrs. Ketchum then glances down at Jessie. Jessie's ring catches her eye.  
"That's a beautiful ring, Jessica!" comments Mrs. Ketchum. "Who gave it to you?" By now Nurse Joy is looking at it too.  
"James," Jessie says blushing.  
"That's so sweet of him," says Nurse Joy.  
"What was the occasion?" asks Mrs. Ketchum. Jessie dabs herself on the arm with the washcloth and closes her eyes. She smiles peacefully as she recalls the night James proposed to her.  
"Well," Jessie begins and sighs, "it was about a month ago." Jessie smiles as she recalls the dance at the hotel and how she was swept off her feet. She explains all the details to Joy and Delilah.  
"So he proposed to you?!" Mrs. Ketchum says. Jessie nods.  
"How romantic! You two do look so cute together!" Nurse Joy says. Jessie blushes even more. "I wish that'd happen to me." ****  
"Gee, no wonder you turned out the way you did," Ash says.  
"That's so sad," James says between tears. "And I thought I had a bad history!"  
"So you never knew your parents?" asks Ash.  
"Nope. I only knew my dad's brother who works in the court house, and my mom's sister who works here," replies Clara.  
"So you're poorer than Jess and I are!" James says crying uncontrollably by now. Clara hands him his handkerchief back. "Thank you!" James says and wipes his eyes.  
"I guess you could say that," Clara replies.  
"Maybe you and Mondo should still meet," suggests Ash.  
"Of course they'll meet!" James says perking up. "They have to meet!" Clara rolls her eyes. Besides, Ash, things just wouldn't work out. Maybe I'll take you up on that league challenge, but first I want to meet Mondo. We'll see after that!" says Clara.  
"Well, okay," replies Ash.  
"So where did that picture come from?" Clara asks as James flips through this wallet making sure everything is back in there. They all look at the picture Clara has her finger on. It's a picture of Jessie and James smiling and holding hands.  
"Awe, how cute! You look like two teddy bears, James!" Ash says. James glares at Ash.  
"You know, Clara, I only remember we were at a party with Botch and Cassidy that night," recalls James.  
"Maybe you were too drunk to tell," Ash jokes.  
"Drunk?! Drunk! Oh-no! I just remembered something!" James quickly stuffs the wallet into his pocket and runs back to the lobby.  
"Wait for us!" Ash and Clara shout and run after him.  
  
Chapter 54  
Finally, after Clara and Gene leave and Jessie and James are back in their hotel room, Meowth comes into the kitchenette. Jessie and James are seated at the table. "Ahem!" Meowth clears his throat. Jessie and James look down at him. "I'm sorry," Meowth mumbles.  
"It was all my fault! I'm sorry!" Jessie says.  
"Don't worry about it! Whosever fault it was doesn't matter now!" says James. "All that matters is that we're together and happy again!"  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"And we need to get some sleep; we have a court case to win tomorrow," says Jessie.  
"Meowth, dat's right, too!"  
"Meowth, you can go ahead and get ready; I need to talk to James for a minute," Jessie says.  
"Youz two are always talkin'." Jessie points to the bedroom. "Okay, okay I'sa going." Meowth sulks into the bedroom. Once he's out of earshot Jessie gently places her hands on top of James'.  
"James, I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try," Jessie says. James blinks rapidly. "You've done so much for me. Thanks, James. And well,." Jessie wipes a tear from her eye. "Sorry. I'm trying to say, I love you. You're the most incredible person I've ever met." Jessie blinks away her tears. "You're my hero!" James, by now has mini puddle on the table. He smiles and kisses her hand.  
"This is the side of you, Jess, that I've rarely seen. I hope you'll share it with me. You know, Jess, for some reason I've always dreamed we'd be together; but I never thought it would come true. Thank you for making it come true," James replies. The two lean in for a kiss and close their eyes as they begin kissing. Meowth wanders in, unbeknownst to them.  
"Okay, I's got da.AAAAHHHH!!!!" Jessie and James quickly back away. "Uh, I'sa."  
"What'd you see, Meowth!?" Jessie almost shouts.  
"Now, now. Calm down, Jess. He probably didn't see much," says James patting her.  
"I's saw nuttin'. I'sa be weavin' now!" Meowth says and wanders out of the room again. Jessie and James smile at one another. Then James calls Meowth back in.  
"Come on back in, Meowth! Jessie and I have something to tell you!"  
"We do?!" Jessie whispers to James.  
"I think we should tell him. There's no reason not to tell him. If we really care about him we shouldn't keep secrets from him."  
"But, James, he could be keeping some from us."  
"At least we can be honest with him."  
"So waddya want ta tell me?" asks Meowth. Jessie and James smile.  
"Uh, Meowth, we've been keeping something a secret from you," says Jessie.  
"And we think it's time you know, 'cause I've got a guilty conscience," says James.  
"Well, wad is it?" asks Meowth.  
"We're getting married!" Jessie and James say in unison.  
"I'sa kinda figured dat!" replies Meowth. Jessie slams her head on the table. James pats her on the back.  
"How did you know?" asks Jessie raising her head from the table.  
"Yous got a ring on, Jess, an' youz ne'er wear rings!" points out Meowth. Jessie slams her head on the table again. James pats her on the back again. "I'sa think I'll go ta bed now," Meowth says and walks out of the room.  
"So much for the honesty bit, James; besides we're never honest!" Jessie says dejected and raises her head from the table. James shrugs.  
"So even your testimony was false?!" James asks. Once again Jessie slams her head on the table.  
"No, that was true!"  
"Jess, you might want to stop slamming your head on the table," James says. Jessie slowly raises her head. "You might do one of two things. One, you could really give yourself a headache; two, you could damage the table!" Jessie trudges out of the room. "Where 'ya going, Jess?"  
"To bed. We gotta case to win tomorrow.and I got a headache."  
  
Chapter 55  
"Rise and shine, James!" Jessie says opening the curtains. The sun shines directly into James' eyes and onto Meowth.  
"Huh?" James groans and plops the pillow over his face. "But I don't want to get up!"  
"Come on, James, get up!" Jessie says and whips the covers off the bed and right onto Meowth.  
"Hey, I was trying ta sleep!" Meowth says rustling around with the covers.  
"Come on you lazy bums get up or we'll be late!" Jessie says admiring herself in a hand held mirror.  
"Oh come on, Meowth, we'd better do as she says or else we'll be in trouble." The two trudge into the bathroom.  
"I just love being me!" Jessie says looking at her reflection. ****  
James slips his watch on, and then looks down at it. His eyes widen for the first time this morning. "Jessica!" he shouts poking his head out the door. "Jessica! It's only 8:30! We don't have to be there 'till 10!" Jessie's smile diminishes to an angry frown.  
"You dare to make me mad, Mr. Morgan?! You dare to tell me I'm wrong!?" Jessie shouts. She storms into the room.  
"It's just that, well, it's only 8:30, Jess."  
"James, I'm quite aware of that."  
"Then why are you getting Meowth and me up so early?" Jessie smiles wickedly.  
"Ha, ha, ha! I have a surprise for you!" Then she reaches up and ties a blindfold over his eyes.  
"Jessie, I can't see anything!" James panics and gropes around. Jessie grabs his hand.  
"Follow me!" Meowth follows Jessie who is leading James. ****  
Meanwhile Butch is just waking up. "Yawn!" Butch looks down and sees Cassidy hugging his waist and still asleep. Poor, Cass, you've had a rough go of it! Butch thinks as he strokes her long, golden hair. Unbeknownst to Butch, Cassidy slowly opens her eyes. She blinks and looks up at him. So much has happened these past few days that I wish I could tell you all would be okay, but I don't know that. All I can tell you is I love you and I'll be here for you, Cass. Butch thinks still stroking her hair. Cassidy smiles as if she knows exactly what he's thinking. Cassidy doesn't want this to end, but knows eventually she'll have to get up out of bed. ****  
Mondo is just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rings. Quickly he slips on his bathrobe and makes his way to the door. "Are you Mondo?" a man asks. Mondo nods. "Got an envelope here for you," the guy hands Mondo the envelope and leaves. Mondo tears open the envelope. Inside he finds a picture of Clara and a note that reads: Meet me at the courthouse tonight at 8:00pm. Love, Clara.  
  
Chapter 56  
Everyone is seated around the conference room table.everyone that is except Giovanni. "It's already 9:30!" Jessie exclaims looking at the clock on the wall.  
"And he still isn't here! What could be keeping him?" says Mondo stroking Meowth's fur.  
"You think we should start without him?" inquires Jay. Everyone nods in agreement. Then Jessie remembers something as Jay starts the meeting.  
The invitation! There was something strange about the invitation. If he didn't want us to know about our pasts then why did he tell me Cassidy and I are sisters? Unless.unless he was lying and to cover it up he was going to drug us all. That would also explain why he had even typed our invitations and why he's not here right now! I've got it! Jessie thinks to herself. She'd have to tell the others, but when?  
"So who's going to testify first today?" Jay asks scanning the room. No one raises their hand. "Okay, everyone who hasn't testified put your name on a piece of paper, fold them in half, and put them in this bag."  
Butch writes Cassidy's name on his piece of paper. Mondo writes his own and scribbles Meowth's on another. Cassidy writes her own name down and hopes she's not picked. Jay passes the bag around and they all fold their papers in half and put them in the bag.  
"And our winner and first witness is." Jay says after shaking the bag. He draws out a slip of paper and unfolds it. "Cassidy! Congrats, Cassidy!" Everyone claps. Cassidy looks around the room nervously.  
"I.I want a redraw! Butch put in a name and he already testified, so I want a redraw!" Cassidy says. Everyone glares at Butch.  
"What!? I did nothing!" Butch says innocently.  
"Okay, we'll redraw! Cassidy, Mondo, and Meowth, put your names on a piece of paper and we'll try this whole thing again," Jay says. Jay shakes the bag and pulls out another folded piece of paper. "Alrighty.here goes," Jay says unfolding the paper. "Cassidy!"  
"What! You've got." Jay holds up the paper. Cassidy snatches it out of his hands. "Cass.a.diy! Yeah that's me, but.Oh, forget it! I'll do it!" Everyone claps. "I still say this is a pick-on-Cassidy-day," she says, but no one hears her. ****  
"You want me to testify!? Uh-huh! No way! I'm just the sketch artist for the media!" Tracey rants.  
"Come on, Tracey, we need you!" pleads Ash.  
"Nope, I'm not doing it!"  
"But, Tracey, you could actually help us win. I mean with all those sketches you could prove that Team Rocket stalks us!" Ash insists.  
"Ash, I've never drawn Team Rocket!" Ash slumps over ****  
Clara is ridding her bike down the street heading for the courthouse. She is swinging a chain high above her head. She is singing a Team Rocket song, too. "We're tired of our motto, so we thought we'd try a song," Clara sings. Finally she reaches the courthouse. She leaps off her bike and chains the bike to the nearest pole using the chain she was swinging. ****  
"The prosecution would like to call Cassidy to the stand," Jay says. Cassidy slowly stands up.  
"Go get 'em, Cass!" Butch whispers. Cassidy swallows hard and smiles nervously. Slowly she makes her way to the witness stand. ****  
Clara makes her way to the elevators. Hmm.not fourth floor. Uh, not second. It's gotta be third. Clara thinks and pushes the button labeled "3." The doors open and Clara walks in. She pulls a picture out of her pocket. If only she could tell him the truth, but he wouldn't understand.or would he? ****  
"Is it true, Cassidy, that you and your team always attempt to capture the defendant's Pikachu?" asks Lamont.  
"Well, we don't intend on it being that way; but it does happen some times."  
"But not always?"  
"Of course not!" Jessie is sketching something on her paper. Then she looks up.  
"What do you think?" Jessie whispers to James.  
"I think she needs help," James says looking directly ahead at Cassidy.  
"No, not her!" Jessie says and hits him on the head with her notebook. "This!" James grabs the notebook and looks at it. He turns it in all directions.  
"Uh, very nice.what is it?" James says looking at Jessie. Jessie smacks her head.  
"What do you think it is?" James turns it in all directions again.  
"Hmm.I, uh, really don't know." Jessie smacks her head again. ****  
"Well, this is it! Third floor in all its glory!" Clara says and exits the elevator.  
"Hold it right there!" Clara looks up. "Where do you think you're going?" An Officer Jenny says sternly.  
"Wherever I darned will please," Clara says and starts walking past Officer Jenny.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you down that hallway!" Officer Jenny says grabbing Clara.  
"Why's that?"  
"There's a very important trial going on and Judge Clarke has ordered that anyone not involved should not be allowed down there."  
"Blatherskite! I know plenty of people involved with the media who come by here all the time; besides I'm friends with the prosecution!" Jenny's eyes widen.  
"You're friends with Team Rocket!?" Clara smiles and nods. ****  
Jessie polishes her engagement ring for the third time since she put down her notebook. She looks at it, and then she lays her head on James' shoulder. She sighs and closes her eyes.  
James looks over at her. He runs his fingers down her face and moves the hair away from her face. Gently he removes her glasses and softly kisses Jessie's eyes. "I love you!" James whispers in Jessie's ear. A smile forms on her face. Jessie reaches for James and pulls his face to hers. She kisses him on the lips. Slowly she opens her eyes and moves his face away from hers.  
"I love you, too!" she whispers. "Are you prepared for trouble?" James smiles.  
"Let's make it double during lunch." Jessie nods smiling risquély. James turns to face Cassidy on the stand. Jessie leans back in her chair and tosses her hair over the back of the chair. She smiles and closes her eyes.  
  
Chapter 58  
"That was a great testimony, Cass!" Butch says and kisses her on the cheek. Cassidy blushes.  
"And you were so worried," kids Jessie.  
"Well, I only did what I thought needed to be done," replies Cassidy.  
"how would you like to join us for a victory lunch?" offers James.  
"Oh, thanks but no thanks. I'd like to lay down a bit first, so go on without me." Butch looks over at Cassidy a bit concerned.  
"Are you okay, Cass?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I just need to rest. That's all."  
"Would you like me to keep you company?"  
"If you want; I don't want to deprive you of your lunch with Jessica and James."  
"That's okay. I'd rather know that you're fine."  
"Well, we'll see you in a bit. Jess and I are going to the café down the street and then we'll be back at the hotel," James says. Butch nods as he and Cassidy head off in one direction and Jessie and James in the other.  
"Where youz two goin'?" Jessie and James turn around and see Mondo holding Meowth.  
"We're going to the café down the street, and then we're going back to the hotel," replies James.  
"And what will you do there?" asks Mondo.  
"That's none of your business!" snaps Jessie. Just then Clara makes her way down the hall.  
"Hi everyone!" she says cheerfully.  
"Hold on a sec," Mondo says and reaches into his pocket while still holding Meowth. Mondo pulls out a picture and looks at it; then back to Clara. "You're Clara aren't you?" Jessie and James creep away. Clara pulls out a picture and looks at it; then back to Mondo.  
"And you're Mondo aren't you?" she says. Meowth slaps his forehead.  
"If youz two are gonna be actin' like dis den lemme outta here, Mondo!" Mondo puts Meowth down. Meowth runs after Jessie and James. "Wait fur Meowth!" he calls. Mondo and Clara just stare at each other. ****  
Jessie and James are already in the elevator. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely your hair looks naturally, Jess?" James asks running his fingers through her hair.  
"Stop that, James! You're giving me chills down my spine," Jessie says and reaches up to stop James, but their hands meet. James and Jessie clasp hands. They meet eyes and engage in a little romantic action. Jessie reaches over and pushes the Emergency stop button. ****  
Meowth is outside the elevator frantically pushing the elevator buttons. "Hey, youz guys ya forgot Meowth!" ****  
Jessie and James break away from one another. Jessie pushes the Emergency stop button to release it. "We'd better continue somewhere more.private," Jessie says. James nods. The elevator descends.  
"Besides you worked me up an appetite for food, Jess!" Jessie laughs.  
"Now, that's funny, James!"  
"Well, you did!" The elevator doors open on the second floor. "Uh, this isn't the ground floor," James says poking his head out of the elevator and looking around. Jessie presses the open doors button and also looks around.  
"That's for sure," replies Jessie. They both get back in the elevator and look at the display. "Well, here's why," Jessie says pointing upward. "It only says we're on the second floor. We need to go down another floor." Jessie releases the open doors button and presses the button labeled "1." The elevator descends again. ****  
Butch and Cassidy arrive back at their hotel room. Cassidy flops onto the bed and kicks off her shoes. "Yawn! 'Cuse me! I'm.yawn! . I'm very tired. I think I'll take a nap, Butch!" Cassidy says and yawns again. Butch looks over at Cassidy while's he's pouring himself a glass of wine.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Cass?" he asks; the wine flows over his hand. "Ah, cripe!" shouts Butch. Cassidy opens her eyes. A smile comes over her face.  
"Why don't you just crawl into bed with me?"  
"I shouldn't really, Cass."  
"Pretty please! I love the taste of wine and being with you. I'd get double the pleasure!" Butch looks at his wine-drenched hand, then Cassidy. He puts the glass down; after taking a gulp of wine.  
"Oh, alright! But not for very long! You need your sleep!"  
"I'm.yawn!.quite alright, Butch; don't worry about me." Butch, who is by now sitting on the bed, scoots closer to Cassidy.  
"Cass, I'm only concerned because I love you." Butch brushes her hair behind her head. Cassidy smiles and lays back down on the bed.  
"I know, Butch. I know," Cassidy says closing her eyes. Butch leans over and kisses her softly on the cheek. Then he lays down on the bed, too. ****  
James is sitting at a table near a window waiting for Jessie to return with their food. He's watching Jessie from a distance. Finally Jessie makes her way over to the table. "Lunch for two, Mr. Morgan?" Jessie says with a slight French accent. James smiles; Jessie places the two glasses of champagne on the table. Then as Jessie places the sandwiches on the table, James' smile diminishes when he realizes what the drinks are.  
"Jessie, I told you to stop drinking all that alcohol," James says and then takes a drink himself. Jessie's eyes sadden.  
"I'm sorry. I swear I'll quit. Honest."  
"But, Jess, last night you said we were never honest," reminds James. Jessie glares at him.  
"If I wasn't so in love with you I'd smack you across the head right now." James smiles halfway.  
"I don't know if I should be happy or angry at you."  
"Why would you be mad at me?"  
"Because you won't stop drinking so much."  
"I.I guess that makes you think I'm an alcoholic."  
"Jess, you do need to watch what you drink. After all you have been drinking alcohol for the past week almost." James puts his hand on Jessie's shoulder. "I am only saying this because I care about you, Jessica." Jessie looks up at him through her red hair that is half covering her face. "I.I love you, Jessica, forever. I always have and I always will, but please.stop drinking." ****  
Cassidy is asleep on the bed. Butch sneaks off the bed and goes back to the kitchenette to finish his wine. As Butch sits down at the "infamous table" something catches his eyes. Two pieces of paper that are on the table on the opposite side. Butch reaches across the table and grabs the papers. He begins reading them. This is to certify that Butch. Cassidy groans interrupting Butch's reading. He puts down the papers and runs over to the bed. "Cass, are you okay? Cass?" Butch asks shaking her.  
"Huh, what's going on?" asks a dazed Cassidy.  
"You were groaning. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Cassidy dries her forehead with her hair. "I just had a nightmare."  
"You've been having a lot of those lately."  
"I can't explain it, Butch; really I can't." ****  
Jessie and James arrive in the main lobby of their hotel. "That was a good lunch, Jess!" compliments James. Jessie blushes. "Now I'm ready for more fun."  
"Does that mean you're not still mad at me for drinking?" Jessie asks hopefully.  
"Let's just say if we have enough fun I may not be as mad at you." Jessie smiles.  
"I will try and stop, James; I will also try to have a lot of fun with you." ****  
Around 2pm everyone, except Giovanni, is back in the conference room. "Who's next?" Jay asks. No one raises their hand. "Come on only Mondo and Meowth are left." Jessie writes something in a notebook.  
"I purpose," James says; Jessie looks up from her notebook, "that Mondo testifies."  
"Me?! Why me?!" says Mondo.  
"Why not? Mondo, you'd be perfect! You've always had to come to Jessie's and my aid. You know how badly we've been injured and how much you've had to help us," replies James. Jessie stares at James. He's been acting so unlike himself lately that Jessie isn't sure if she's still in love with the same James Morgan or not.  
  
Chapter 58  
"So you are saying that the prosecution always knows exactly where you and the other defendants are going next?" asks Jay.  
"Well, it sure seems that way," replies Tracey. Jessie stops writing.  
"Objection!" she shouts. James covers his eyes and shakes his head.  
Not again! James thinks.  
"Jessie, sit down! I've got this under control," Jay mumbles.  
"Your Honor, as I've said before," Jessie says ignoring Jay. "It is purely coincidental that we arrive in the same place as they do."  
"Get her out of here," Judge Clarke whispers to the nearest Officer Jenny.  
"And to prove my point." Officer Jenny takes hold of Jessie's hands and starts leading her out of the room. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!"  
"I don't believe this. Excuse me!" James says and follows Jessie and Officer Jenny out of the courtroom.  
"You haven't heard the last of me!" Jessie shouts as Officer Jenny shoves her out the door; James quickly sneaks out the door just as Officer Jenny closes it.  
"Jess, you gotta quit blurting out like that!" scolds James.  
"What is with you? If I don't blurt out like that no one will ever know the truth!" Jessie retorts.  
"I'll know! Butch and Cassidy will know! Meowth will know! Mondo will know!" Jessie whips her head around and crosses her arms in front of her.  
"It's not the same!" James wraps his arms around her.  
"At least we know the truth!" Jessie rolls her eyes.  
"You just don't get it, do you?" James sighs.  
"Jess, I think it's you that doesn't get it."  
"The only thing I don't get is why I can't tell the whole truth!"  
"Because you're not on the stand!"  
"So?"  
"You're not getting this, are you?"  
"What is there to get? You tell the truth and the jury rules in your favor; then you win!" James covers his eyes, sighs, and shakes his head.  
"Not hardly, Jess!" James says and turns her to face him.  
"What do you mean?" James escorts Jessie to a bench.  
  
Chapter 59  
"Have you reached a verdict?" Judge Clarke asks the jury. Finally the case is over. Jessie and James hold hands nervously. Butch and Cassidy hold onto one another nervously.  
"yes, we have. We find the defendants guilty of assault and battery." Everyone on the prosecution exchanges high fives and hugs. "And," They stop quickly and look back over at the jury. "We find the prosecution guilty of stalking the defendants." Now it's Ash and co.'s turn to rejoice.  
"Case closed!" Judge Clarke says and hammers down the gavel. Jessie collapses into "her" chair.  
"Well, we won!" Cassidy exclaims to Jessie.  
"And we lost," grumbles Jessie.  
"We won! We won!" cheers James.  
"And we lost," mumbles Jessie.  
"We won!" rejoices Butch. He and Cassidy begin dancing. Mondo and Meowth are dancing around, too. James sits next to Jessie.  
"What's wrong, Jess? We won!"  
"And we lost."  
"Oh, come on."  
"James, we lost!"  
"And we won!"  
"We lost, James!"  
"Oh, Jess, you'd look at the dark side of a rainbow!"  
"Look, Jess, at least wez won part o'da case," Meowth says coming over to Jessie and James.  
"Yeah, we gave it our best," says Cassidy.  
"We're still the best at being the worst," points out James.  
"No one does that better than we do," says Butch.  
"We're great at that," chimes in Mondo.  
"Uh, I hate to bust your guys' bubble, but who's paying for my services?" asks Jay. All launch at him.  
  
Chapter 60  
"An important phone call for you, sir," a young woman says entering Giovanni's office.  
"Can't you see I'm busy right now?!" Giovanni shouts with his chair back to her.  
"But, sir, it's Mr. Morgan."  
"So, I'm busy now."  
"It concerns the trial."  
"Is it over?"  
"I believe so, sir; why else would he call?"  
"Transfer it in here."  
"Yes, sir." The young woman quickly leaves. A screen comes down in front of Giovanni. James' image appears.  
"Hello, sir."  
"Mr. Morgan, I am quite busy; this had better be important and good to interrupt me at such a busy time."  
"Oh, but it is."  
"Hello, sir!" Jessie says cheerfully. Giovanni rolls his eyes.  
"What is it already? I'm very busy."  
"Well, we won, sir."  
"What are the sentences for Ash and company."  
"That's just it, sir," Jessie says. "We also lost."  
"What!?"  
"Sir, please calm down," says James.  
"I am not listening to this any more!" he ends the transmission.  
"But, sir,.hello? Hello?"  
"I think he just hung up on you, James," says Jessie. James turns red with anger.  
"Well, I wasn't going to tell him we lost!"  
"Tee-he, " Jessie says sheepishly and runs away from James.  
"Why you little!" James shouts and runs after her. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Butch and Cassidy shrug at one another; then start running after James and Jessie. Meowth and Mondo follow thereafter. ****  
Jessie runs all the way back to the hotel. Once in the lounge of the hotel she collapses onto the sofa and drifts off to sleep. A few minutes later James arrives in the lobby. Butch follows close behind. "Okay, where is she? I give up!" James says throwing his arms into the air.  
"Maybe she's back in your room," Butch offers. Cassidy bursts through the door. She pants heavily while trying to speak.  
"Did you find her yet?"  
"Does it look like we found her yet?" replies James sarcastically. Just then Mondo rushes in sweating and panting heavily.  
"Are we quite done with our exercises for today?" inquires Mondo jokingly and quite tired, too.  
"Well, we'd better find her!" exclaims James.  
"Why?" asks Cassidy. "So you can pulverize her?" James slaps his forehead.  
"You all don't think I was really going to hurt her do you?" Just then Meowth comes in.  
"Meowth, dat's right," Meowth says exhaustedly and collapses on the floor. All of them run to him.  
"Meowth, are you okay?" asks Mondo. Meowth opens his eyes.  
"Yeah, but I'sa dink I'sa hafta work out a tad bit more," replies Meowth. They all laugh.  
"So you guys really thought I'd hurt Jessie?" James asks after they all calm down again.  
"It sure sounded that way," says Cassidy.  
"Oh come on! She'd pulverize me!" James says.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to go back to our rooms. "She doesn't appear to be here," Butch says.  
"Are we going to a victory dinner tonight?" asks Mondo. The rest look at each other thoughtfully, except for Meowth who's making his way over to the sofa.  
"That sounds like a great idea!" They all finally conclude.  
"How 'bout that café close to the theater and courthouse?" suggests Butch. They all agree to meet there at 6pm.  
"hey, youz guys! I 'sa founder an' she's asleep o'er here!" calls Meowth. Everyone gathers around. Jessie stretches, yawns, and slowly opens her eyes.  
"AAHH!!" Jessie screams when she sees everyone around her. James holds her down, so she won't run away again.  
"Relax, Jess, I wasn't really going to do anything to you. You and I both know you'd be more apt to harm me," coaxes James. He brushes her hair away from her face.  
"We'll leave you two alone," says Cassidy.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you've got a lot to talk about," says Butch. Then Butch and Cassidy leave.  
"See you later!" Mondo says and heads out the door.  
"I'sa see ya in da room," Meowth says and leaves to go up the elevator. Jessie slowly sits up. James sits next to her on the sofa.  
"Looks like it's just you and me," James says and wraps his arm around Jessie. Jessie tosses her hair over her shoulder.  
"So what are you suggesting?" she asks.  
"Oh, I don't know." Jessie smiles.  
"Well, we could get a drink and talk together," Jessie suggests. James rolls his eyes.  
"That's not quite what I had in mind."  
"Oh?"  
"No, I just want to be with you." Jessie blushes.  
"Thanks!"  
"Anytime. Now let's go get ready for dinner tonight."  
  
Chapter 60  
"Well, that was a good dinner!" says James wiping his face. Everyone nods in agreement.  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet someone," Mondo says. Jessie gulps down her wine. "This is Clara."  
We know. Thinks Jessie reaches for James' wine.  
"Clara, this is Butch," Mondo says pointing to Butch.  
"Hello," replies Butch. Clara smiles.  
"This is Cassidy!"  
"Hi!" Clara nods. Jessie switches hers and James' glasses.  
"This is James!"  
"Hi there!" James says and winks at Clara; Clara winks back. (There's a mutual understanding between them.)  
"And Jessie!" Jessie smiles. Clara nods at her. "And we're all members of Team Rocket."  
"So you think I'll be able to join Team Rocket?" asks Clara. Jessie spits out her wine.  
"Excuse me!" Jessie says and leaves the table.  
"Did I say something wrong?" asks Clara once Jessie's out of earshot.  
"No, it's just that Team Rocket isn't as glamorous as everyone thinks it is," replies Mondo.  
"Yeah, we go for days on end without eating sometimes," says James.  
"Uh, why?" asks Clara.  
"Because we don't get enough money some months," says Butch. Clara looks bug-eyed.  
"Trust us, Clara, you got it a lot better where you are now," points out Cassidy.  
"Yeah, a lot better!" agrees Mondo.  
"I doubt that. I really doubt that!" says Clara. Jessie wanders back to the table.  
"Why?" everyone except Jessie asks.  
"I'm probably just as poor as you are," says Clara.  
"Nonsense!" Jessie says and drinks some more wine. "Why do you say that?"  
"I don't live with my uncle, I campout every night in a sleeping bag under the stars; I don't have a job, and I don't earn any money," explains Clara. Jessie nearly chokes on her wine again.  
"I guess you must think we're rich then," concludes Cassidy.  
"You guessed it! At least you get some money," replies Clara.  
"That's true; we do get some money," says James.  
"Not that it's really enough mind you," chimes in Jessie.  
"True!" Butch and Cassidy say in unison.  
"But, it is some," says Clara, "and that's all that matters to me!"  
"Well, there's only one problem, Clara," points out Mondo. "We can't hire you."  
"Meowth, dat's right!" Clara looks down.  
"But Giovanni can," says Jessie. Clara perks up.  
"Do you really think he will?" asks Clara hopefully.  
"There's always a possibility," replies Mondo. "I'll go with you tomorrow." James glances over at Jessie, who is switching wine glasses with Butch.  
"Speaking of tomorrow, I think I'll be taking Jessie and Meowth back to our hotel. We'll see you later. Come on you two," says James dragging Jessie by the arm. Meowth follows.  
  
Chapter 62  
Finally Jessie calms down after getting out of the shower. Meowth gets into his sleeping bag and attempts to sleep. James heads into the shower. Jessie looks at herself in the mirror and debates about whether she should keep her hair down or not. "If I put it up it will be just like I do normally during the day, but if I don't put it up James will like it more."  
"Do whaddever youz feel is right, Jess," Meowth says.  
"I didn't know I asked you," Jessie replies looking over at Meowth.  
"Well, youz needed help, so I'm tryin' ta help ya."  
"Thank you," Jessie says and continues to struggle with her hair. Finally Jessie decides to leave it down. She grabs her notebook from the dresser, a pen, and her glasses. Then she leaps onto the bed and begins sketching and writing in a notebook. ****  
James is singing in the shower. "Everybody have fun tonight!" He sings into his shampoo bottle. "All across the nation, around the world! Everybody have fun tonight!" His thoughts then shift to Jessie. "A little bit of Jessica here I am; a little bit of you makes me your man!" Then he reaches for his towel, but slips on his bar of soap. Meanwhile, Jessie takes off her glasses and inserts the earpiece into her mouth and puts her pen behind her ear.  
"James, is everything quite alright in there?" she asks removing her glasses from her mouth.  
"I'm fine, Jess! Don't worry about me!" James calls. Jessie looks over at Meowth.  
"Don't ask me, Jess, he's ya fiancé," Meowth says. Jessie nods thoughtfully then puts her glasses back on. She begins writing again.  
"A little bit of Jessica here I am," James sings while drying himself off. Jessie looks up from her paper as James walks in with only his pajama pants on and his shirt over his shoulder. James slowly walks over to the bed and sits on the bed. He drops his shirt on top of Meowth.  
"Hey!" shouts Meowth, but Jessie and James are too "busy" to hear him. James slowly inches closer to Jessie; Jessie puts down her pen and notebook on the nightstand. James takes Jessie's glasses off and puts them on her nightstand.  
"A little bit of you makes me your man," James says to Jessie. They lock into a loving embrace and take part in some risqué activities.  
Meowth, still under James' shirt, crawls towards the door. Day don't need me fur any ting yet, so I'sa go see wad Butch an' Cassidy's doin'. Meowth thinks. Smack! Meowth runs into the door. "MEOOWTH! Dat hurt!" Meowth rubs his head and then emerges from the shirt to open the door. He walks on out and goes down the hall a little ways to Butch and Cassidy's room ****  
A few minutes after Jessie and James finish "having fun" James yawns and stretches. "Well, I think I'll be getting to bed now, Jess! Good night!" James says and turns onto his side. Jessie grabs her notebook, pen, and glasses from the nightstand.  
"Very well! Good night, James!" Jessie says and continues writing and sketching in her notebook. James tosses and turns. He puts the pillow over his head; then he lays on his back. Finally he turns on his other side and sees Jessie sitting up and sketching and writing.  
"Aren't you going to bed, Jess?"  
"Uh-huh!" Jessie replies not even looking up from her notebook. James sighs and turns onto his other side again. "Hmm," Jessie says pressing the pen to her lips. "Uh-huh." James tosses and turns again.  
"Jessica, it's 11:55!" James says looking at his watch.  
"Uh-huh," Jessie replies sketching something in her notebook. James sighs angrily and sits up, tossing the pillow off the bed.  
"Okay, I give up!" He almost shouts and tosses his arms open. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm sketching," replies Jessie not looking up. "Drat! That won't work!" She rips the paper out of the notebook and crinkles up the paper. Then she starts drawing again.  
"What are you sketching?" James asks scooting over to her side of the bed.  
"Perfect!" Jessie says admiring her work. "That will definitely work! I don't see how anything could possibly go wrong!" James peers around Jessie's crimson hair and over her shoulder.  
"Oh-no, Jess, you're not getting me to help you with that!" Jessie smiles wickedly and glares at James out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The End?! 


End file.
